fanfiction stories ideas
by Infloenix Burst 185
Summary: some stories that'll be post soon.
1. Infinite Gaim trailer

**Infinite Gaim**

 **Note: I do not own Kamen rider Gaim and Infinite Stratos**

An figure was standing in the light as his armor resembled of a samurai with orange line while holding his a sword of an orange slice on his right hand and a gun and sword hybrid in his sheath.

Then the scene change as Gaim rides down the field on a horse.

He pose as he slash his sword downward.

 _ **A Kamen Rider which is a Sengoku warrior is has arrived**_

As the orange armor rider stands on a edge with two sword as he poss just as the title appears.

 **Infinite Gaim!**

" _ **Can't you believe this warrior have fruit for armor?!**_

" **ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!** "

As Gaim swing his sword around before he pose.

Then another rider appears as his armor resemble of a banana and a Knight swing his spear of a peeled banana as he straight.

" **BANANA ARMS! KNIGHTS OF SPE~AR!** "

Another rider came as he aim his gun up front as his resembles of a grape and dragon.

" **BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU, HA HA HA!** "

Then a white samurai stands with his shield and sword gun hybrid as he arms is melon.

" **MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!** "

Then again fight against Ichika in his IS as they clash each other.

"He warned, because your fate will be chosen" a woman said as he warn him in a reflection ground and a sun light bright behind her back.

" _ **Infinite Gaim! The Sengoku battle will take to the sky and to the next stage!**_ _"_

 **This will be my next story after. I'll write a preview of it just wait. See ya later.**


	2. Infinite Gaim Preview

**Infinite Gaim preview**

 **I do not own Kamen Rider or Infinite Stratos**

A young man who's at the age of fourteen, pale skin, black hair, and blue eyes. He wearing a blue button shirt with a orange long underneath, tan pants, and navy shoes with orange linings. This is Katsuo Kazaraba.

He's wondering around in a strange forest after he crosses through a portal of some kind and now he's in the middle of nowhere.

But then he cross to a man who being attacked by a monster known as a Elementary Inves.

The two tries to escape from the forest when the same Inves tries attack them. The two went separate as Katsuo tries to run away from that bug Inves. Unfortunately the Elementary Inves followed Katsuo and follow him to the the human world.

"Ahh!" Katsuo scream as the Elementary Inves punches him as Katsuo collapse on the ground.

Katsuo looks up with a bleed on his mouth while the Elementary Inves approaches him leading to Katsuo end of life. As the boy close his eyes to meet his end, the man that he tried to save blocks appears and push the Elementary Inves back as Katsuo open his eyes and see the man he met at that strange forest.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" He exclaim, asking if Katsuo is okay as the boy nodded.

However, the Elementary Inves tosses him to the air and crack into the wall and fell on the ground and drops a black object on the ground.

Katsuo notice the back object as he pick it up with his left hand and see the black object of some kind of belt with a knife on the right.

"What is this?" Katsuo wonders.

"No!" He heard the man scream as the young man heard him as he's being attack by the Elementary Inves ground his collar. "Don't use the belt!" He yelled before the Elementary Inves smack him at the face and collapse on the ground.

The Elementary Inves to Katsuo and approaches him, staring at Katsuo to finish him off.

As Katsuo crawls back seeing that Inves to meet his prayer, he notices that he still have the black belt on his hands, wondering why the man to never use it. But seeing that the Inves Elementary approaches him, giving no choice but to use the belt.

He place the black belt on him as a yellow strap appear around his waist and strap him. Then on the left a black plate change into as a armor blue face on it with a sword like crust on his head, rainbow visor and a silver mouthpiece on it.

"Wow" Katsuo was surprise

Then he felt something on his right only to see the purple fruit that he pick up from before materialized into a lock like as the face has a orange face plate on it with code number that said ' _LS-06'_.

"What is that thing?" Katsuo wonders as he not is that the Elementary Inves is getting closer.

As Katsuo look back at the orange lock before he presses the black button as the latch opened up with a orange light.

" **ORANGE!"**

Then a above him was a portal of a zipper like opened up as a moral large sphere shape of an orange with studs around it.

Katsuo notice the large orange above him, he focus on the Elementary Inves as he placed it on the belt compartment and lock it as it light up again.

" **LOCK ON!"**

Then the belt makes sound of a horn-like. The Elementary Inves stares at him making the noise.

"Now what?" Katsuo murmured as he wonders what to do next now while it makes noise. Then he notice the knife like lever. "Maybe this?"

He press the knife lever as the cut the front lock down while the rest is still on it. It revealed a picture of an orange slice at the bottom and on the top was a depicted scimitar sword on it while hanging was a orange slice.

" **SOYIA!"**

Then the large orange sphere drops down on Katsuo head as he body change, materialize as the energy surround him from the orange surrounded him changing into a navy suit with quilted leather on his torso, gold parts on his knee as well his shoulder, gold lining on both arms and legs, and gold brace on both of his arms. On his left side is a black sword with gold lining on it, a trigger under his guard, as the sword look like a cross of a sword and a gun.

" **ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"Am I a orange now!?" Katsuo startled.

Then his head was cover with a face that is exactly the same thing on the plate on the belt, blue helmet with silver mouthpiece, dark grey visor, and crusted sword like on his forehead. Then the orange sphere drop down a orange samurai helmet with studs all over it, turning the dark grey visor into a orange visor making it look like an orange slice on it. The orange then opened up with a spar and disassemble, as both side orange folded up into a shoulder pads, on both sides, the front fold into a chest plate with black lining on it, as for the back was the top of the orange with silver in the inside now facing out. And with a extra, a short scimitar sword of an orange sliced appeared on his right hand. This is Kamen Rider Gaim.

"Eeh..!" Gaim startled as he look around his body and see himself in a suit that looks like a samurai. "Is this some kind of IS?!"

As he didn't kept looking at himself, he didn't notice that the Elementary Inves approaches him and hits him as Gaim rolls on the ground.

"Man that hurt" Gaim scowl as he get up.

The Elementary Inve surprise him as he startled and tackled him to

The chest as Gaim hold his ground. "Get off me!" He growled before he use strength and flip over the the bug Inves surprise Gaim as he could believe the amazing power he now obtain.

" _I can do this, I can fight back!"_ He though as he charge at the Elementary Inves and swing his sword downwards.

But the Elementary Inves deflected easily and pushes back Gaim crashing on the wall. The orange samurai gets up and swing his sword at the Elementary Inves many times until runs under the bug Inves arms and finally got more space.

Gaim kept his stance as the Elementary Inves charges at him before he tackled him though some cans and force him to be drop on the ground , as Gaim straight stab at it but the Elementary Inves deflected, disarming his weapon.

It grab again by the neck and force Gaim to kneel on the ground , struggling a way to free himself. Then he felt a touch on his right arm as he felt it, remember the black sword he had on his left waist.

He unsheathe the back sword and slash it to the right, and then downwards. Then he pick up the orange scimitar sword and swing both of them test as he carries the black sword on his right and and orange scimitar on the left.

"Guess this that'll do!" Gaim hollered as he let out a battle cry charge towards the Elementary Inves.

He swing with both swords as he slashes at the Elementary Inves a few times, then he swing his swords downwards as the Elementary Inves back up after that attack.

Then the Elementary Inves turn around and runs away from the orange rider. "Hey! Come back here!" Gaim hollered as he chases it down at the alley way.

As Gaim chase the Inves down. The Elementary Inves finally got away from Gaim. Then someone appear right in front of it as it wears a clock figure watching the entire fight before the figure follows the in the dark.

"Here, eat this" the figure clock said as he pull out a lock that looks exactly like the orange fruit lock, but it's a walnut like. The Elementary Inves accepted the figure offer and has the walnut lock and eats it.

Then the Elementary Inves body started to change as he body glows green as its body now embrace with vines.

Gaim finally catch up with the Elementary Inves when he saw the the bug like changing as a figure is with him. "Who are you?!" Gaim demand.

As the figure didn't speak before turning around and leaving the area including the Elementary Inves and Gaim.

"Come back!"

After the clock figure left, the Elementary Inves body change as the glow finally dyes down. Its body is now human size resembles of a white tiger, jades body with his bottom legs gray, torn bright orange cloth, long claw on the right. This Elementary Inves is now a Byakko Inves.

Gaim shock as the Elementary Inves is now a Byakko Inves as it just up and landed on the one of the buildings and fired jade beams at the area as the cars exploded as Gaim survives.

"Now it's my turn!" Gaim hollered as he jump to the build.

But once he got on he almost fall the rail just as the Byakko Inves was in front of him surprising him and made him off the building as he landed on the ground.

"Man that hurt" Gaim said before noticing the stairs near him as he climbed up.

"Now where were we?" Gaim said finally made to the top of the level.

Just after the Byakko Inves surprise attack Gaim and kicks him, then the orange rider point his sword at the Byakko Inves just he swing his right hand sword for defence. Then he notice a yellow portion on the sword, he pulls it as the gold line light up five and then he trigger it causing it to fire at the Byakkos Inve.

"Whoa, this is handy!" Gaim surprise to that this back sword is also a gun, as he pull the yellow portion again and fires it at the Byakko Inves many time.

Unfortunately as Gaim was trigger again, it didn't fires. "What?! I'm out already?!"

The Byakko Inves charge at Gaim as it swing his claws at him. But again

Manage to dodge its before he slashes it for defense and then kick it in the stomach. Gaim kept his focus batting until he notice the hilt of his orange orange slice sword before looking at the bottom of the handle of the black sword.

"Do they?" He wonders as connect the two swords together and form into a double lance. "They do!" again said excitedly as he twirl it.

The Byakko Inves roar loud and slashes Gaim, but it managed to dodge and retreated as Gaim followed him up the building.

He swing his new combine weapons while attacking the the Byakko Inves at the building. But the Byakko Inves fights back as he slash him and then he toss again over the building and landed on the ground.

Then he felt something coming as he look up and see a girl wearing a white clothing, brown shoes, blonde hair and one red eye on the right.

Gaim shock as he recognize her as she walking down the stairs.

"Be warned, because your fate will be chosen" she said.

"Is that you Chifuyu!" Gaim asked except she looks shorter.

"Continue down this path," she continues talking, "and you shall be no turning back. You will have to fight until the bitter end."

She then blurt out and reappeared in front of him as Gaim confused and doesn't understand. "I don't know what's going on" but before Gaim get to speak more.

Before the Byakko Inves appears in front of them as Gaim stood in front of in while protecting her. "If that, what it take to protect you and everyone that I know!" Gaim decreed.

This turn the blonde go into sadness regretting it he continues in the future. She reach out to Gaim lock and took it out.

" **LOCK OFF!"**

Gaim confuse of what's she doing as the blonde girl passes back into his hands. The Byakko Inves charges in before Gaim blocks it and hold his ground before pushes back and slash it with his blade as the Byakko Inves flies in the air and landed on a pills of garbage just before Gaim leaps down.

He looks back at the blonde girl as she pointed her finger at him, look at his hands with his lock and his double sword. He notice an empty compartment on the sword as he know what to do with them. Gaim place the lock on the empty compartment and lock it.

" **LOCK ON!"**

"Like that!" Gaim asked just as she left wonder the orange rider where she is.

Then he hear noise coming from the garbage can as the Byakko Inves roads out loud and blow up.

Gaim knows what happen next as he back it up a little before he twirling his double sword for defence. The Byakko Inves fired jade beams at Gaim, as he deflected his attack before stop spinning.

"Eat this!" Gaim exclaim.

As his double sword flowing with orange energy and launches orange slashes at the Byakko Inves as it's exploded and trap in a holographic orange sphere energy.

Gaim twirl his double sword to his orange slice end as hit light up orange energy.

" **ORANGE CHARGE!"**

Gaim charges in and swing his weapon at the Byakko Inves and slash it to the right and literally cut the orange holographic energy slicing the Byakko into half just as it exploded leaving the the green Inves destroy with orange slices flying out.

After Gain remove the orange lock off his weapon l, he place it back on his belt and close it his armor and suit disappears out of thin air, reverting back to his civilian form.

Katsuo then look at his hands couldn't believe of what he just did. "What in the world was that?" He muttered. As he look off from the belt and looks at it. "And did I really transformed?"

As he kept looking at the orange lock, he's head pop up remembering the man he was with back at the strange forest and ran down to look for him.

But he's unaware that the same clock figure watches the entire fight making his face a smirk as he left the scenery.

 **And that that, the preview for Infinite Gaim coming soon. But before I go, here a vote I like you vote for.**

 **Akame Ga Kill + Kuuga or Akame Ga Kill + Blade**

 **Campione + Kuuga**


	3. Chronicle of Zi-O

Chronicle **of Zi-O: Spirit of the Kamen Riders**

 **Note: I do not own Kamen Rider or Date A live.**

 **And this will be a special preview for the Heisei generation forever.**

Shido walks up to the stairs at DEM industry building after they kidnapped Tohka and the other and held captive. It's up to him to save them all before Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott.

He finally made his way to the top of the level as Shido stops and stand in front of the large door.

" _Tohka, Yoshino, everyone. I'll save you no matter what happens"_ Shido thought clutching his hands.

But before he can enter to the room, he pulls out a black object and what it appears to be a watch like on his hand from a man he met right after they DEM taken Tohka and the others. Apparently the said to Shido.

" _This object will grant you incredible powers"_ the man voice said to Shido in a flashback.

" _Wonder what he means by this thing grant me the power to change time?"_ He though as he pull out another white object that's resemblances of a clock with two black inslot on both sides, a crown on top,an arrow pointing up.

Shido then put them back in his pockets before he open the door and enter to the room.

" _Shido, you need to focus and save Tohka and the others"_ a female vice said through the com.

"Yeah" he nodded as he understand.

It was dark in the room as Shido could make any view until the door close shut the door now pitch black.

"Good to finally be here, Shido Itsuka."

Shido grit his teeth as he knew that voice belong to, just when the lights are turn on a little as a person stand in front of Shido, revealing to be Isaac, the CEO of DEM industry. And right next to him is his bodyguard, Ellen in her combatmen realizer unit.

"You" Shido growled, glaring for this man of taking Tohka and the others away from him.

"It's good that you finally make it" Isaac greets him.

"Where's everyone!" Shido demand.

Isaac smirk just before the lights all turns on as Shido sees Tohka, Yoshino, Kaguya, Yuzuru, and Makie.

"Shido!" Tohka cries out.

"Your here!" Yoshino cries to him.

Shido shouted. "Don't worry, I'm here and get you out of here!" As he glare at Isaac for kidnapping all of the spirits. "You won't get away with this! I won't let you end up all of them like Tohka did!"

Isaac smirk of the amusement that Shido pulling through. "Is that so, then you should watch your back" he said.

Shido wonders what he meant by that. Then his eyes widen as he remember the last time when this happen as he turn around and all of a sudden get stab through the chest.

All of the spirit were horrified as they see the they care about is being stab to death.

"Noooo!" Tohka exclaim

"You monster! What are you going to do to us?!" Kaguya demand.

As Isaac snarled as he looks back at the spirit. "Well, using Shido as bait to come all the way here, he will die here right in front of your eyes as what Princess did."

Tohka shock as she can't let Shido die again in front of her.

"No don't do this! you can't! Stop!" She begged to stop this.

But Isaac ignore her and focus on Shido. "Well Shido Itsuka, It been nice meeting you, but a'last it just have to end early" he said as he turns around with his hands in his pocket. "Finish him" he order Ellen.

She nodded her orders and approaches Shido on the ground with her large lazer blade in her hands, before she raise it and was about to swing it. "Say goodbye Shido Itsuka" she said.

The girls can't bare to watch this and tried to be free by using their spirit powers, but Shido seal all of them which means they're powerless.

As Shido shut his eyes to meet his end when Ellen swing her weapon and stab him. But then something felt a something froze inside of him everything move suddenly stop inside Isaac Ellen and the other spirits.

Shido was able to get up from the floor and move away from Ellen while he was the only one as he looks around and see everyone froze one spot. " _What going on, why am I the one moving?"_ Shido though wondering why him there only one moving.

Then the room shifted all of a sudden spinning spurns with Shido in it. "W-What's going on?!" Shido hollered wondering what happening while flowing up in the air.

He finally stops spinning as he gets up from the ground and found himself in the middle of nowhere but clouds moving fast and on the ground is reflected. "Where am I?" Shido wonders as he looks around the view.

Then he stop as he see someone standing in front of him with the suns shine from behind with his face shadow. Shido wonders who is he as it looks suspicious of a person he here. "Tell me, why are you doing this" the person male voice echo asked.

Shido blink, doesn't understand of what he means. "Why are you saving the spirit?"

"Because, I want to save them" Shido replies.

The man still in silent with us arms cross. "Why are you saving them?" He asked again.

Then Shido looks down with a frown face. "Because, when I first met Tohka, she was powerful but sometimes her face was sad. That include Yoshino, Kotari, Kaguya, Yuzuru, and Maku."

Shido then clutches his fist hard shaking and can't let the AST and DEM gets away with this. "That why I want to save them. I don't want to see them sad!" He hollered.

The man smirk as he huff of his amusement of Shido.

Shido then looks up the man in front of him before he was shocked to see the man with other as well, nine figures in armor on the left, and nine more on the right. "You'll understand when you use the belt, and obtain the powers of the Kamen Rider" the man said.

"Kamen Rider?" Shido said doesn't known a name like that.

"And once you will have that power, you will use it to save your friends" the man said as the light of the sun shines brighter and brighter.

"Hey wait! Stop! Who are you!?" Shido exclaim as he tries to catches up with them.

But it was too late as he return to where Tohka and the other are being captive on the hands. Luckily he was able to avoid Ellen attack as she swing her sword and stab it on the ground.

She and Isaac gasp as they both looks around the room where they see Shido not far away. "How did you get there! Explain now!" Ellen demand.

"I-I actually don't know" Shido replied as he's still confused of what just happen.

"Then let's resume our part of you die right now" Ellen scowl as Grip her lazer blade and charge at Shido.

Shido sees her coming up as he manage to dodge her attack. "That was a close one" Shido muttered, but Ellen charges at Shido again and raise her sword up in the air just as she swing it downwards.

The boy tries to dodge all of her attacks as he gritted his teeth. But Ellen manage to strike him to his chest is cut as Shido let a cry out loud a

Tohka and the other all see Shido being slash.

"No Shido!" Yoshino shocked.

Then they see Tohka stomping her right leg hard while shouting out loud the name. "Come on Sandalphon! Sandalphon! Sandalphon! Come on, Sandalphon!"

Shido collapses on the ground as his black watch drops on the floor and rolls away from him.

Ellen approaches Shido why he lying on the floor as she points her sword at Shido. "It looks like you've fail to protect the spirit, you are a failure to protect them" she said coldly.

Shido looks at her gritting his teeth and clutches fist. "I can't die yet, I need to make all of the spirit happy and I won't let you take them away!"

Just as he speak up to Ellen, the black object just flash all of a sudden. "I can't stand to see the spirit sad looks on their faces. And I can't just sit here and do nothing, that why I'll keep going forward and protect them at all cost."

The flash on the black watch stares flashing even more. As the girls listen to Shido and they felt the same way. But Isaac thinks it's trash and ignores Shido speak. "Enough of this, finish him" he order.

She nodded and raise her sword up and was about to stab him. But Shido refuse to give up and tries to get him but too hurt from her last attack. "I will protect Tohka! Yoshino and all of the spirit!" Shido exclaim.

The black watch object starting to glow brightly and flows up as it tackled Ellen and bust her in the forehead. Ellen backed up from that hit as she look and see the black watch floating in the air as Isaac and the girls see this as well.

The black watch flow to Shido hands and started to change as the front watch now as a whit's with a arrow pointing. And on the watch said ' _2018'_ and a symbol on top.

Shido stares at it wonder what happen to the black watch. "What just happen?" He muttered.

Then he remember the back at the reflection sky where the man and eighteen figure with him. " _You'll understand when you use the belt, and obtain the powers of the Kamen Rider"_ the man said in flashback voice.

Then he remember the other object he was given by a man that he met before he came here. He pulls it out and see what it appear to be some kind of belt, as he place on him just when the dark grey strap wraps around his waist.

" **Ziku-Driver!"**

After that, Shido look at the watch like as he turn the front to the right side and turns it into a face like with a word that said ' _Rider'_ on . Then he face the watch at Isaac before pressing the crown. As a holographic face appears and disappears

" **Zi-O!"**

Shido then install it in the right side of the compartment, as the screen on the belt show an arrow pointing to the left side. The loop started sound tunes like a timer ticking and techno sound. As the screen on the belt showing a four circles on it and an arrow spinning. He press the top crown as the front belt tilted to the right.

Then a holographic clock face like appears as it turns to the right with the arrows rotate to the right as well.

The girls were wondering of what going on, including Ellen. While Isaac stares at Shido thinking what's he up to and why he has that belt and that other object he was carrying.

* * *

In the Ratatoskr Shido sister Kotori, was seeing this as well with her eyes widen and her commander Kyouhei and Reine with her.

"What's going on?" Kotori asked.

"I don't know," Reine replied dully.

"Whatever it is, the reading show no energy surging" Kyouhei report.

* * *

Shido closes his eyes, thinking of what's going on, but then he thinks about the eighteen armor shadow figures standing in front of him the last time they met posing in the light. " _Whatever going on, I will save all of them!"_ Shido though words opening his eyes once more.

"Henshin!" Shido shouted as he swipe his right hand as the front belt spins around three-hundred and sixty degree.

The holographic clock like rotated to the left now as if Shido world spins three-hundred and sixty degree until it stops and the arrow are pointing up before separating away as the minute arrow point up left like and your hand like points to the up right word ' _Rider'_ appear.

" **Rider Time! Kamen Rider Zi-O!"**

The belt says ' _Zi-O'_ on it before the holographic disappears and surrounded Shido with stainless steels around as his body magenta aura while around him. Then it disappeared before he's body change to an armor suit like.

It was a black suit armor with with a stainless steel on the middle of the torso, crown for his knees, a silver wrist metal band with two circle on both sides both arms, magenta linings on his waist, fingers, thumbs, and shoulder pads and chest plate. His helper is half with stainless steel over his back head, as his face looks like a clock face on it with the arrow act as antenna like, a crown on his left side of his head, and the word magenta on it ' _Rider'_ attach onto his helmet and turn into a visor as on his forehead is _'Kamen'_ in katakana. This is Kamen Rider Zi-O.

Everyone's shock to see Shido transforming into a armor like while Shido was looking at his hand and see his in a armor like.

"Rejoice!" A man in gray green jacket and a gray scar on it with a hoodie on his hand only seeing his mouth. This is Woz, the man that gave Shido the belt as they heard him and sees bike why he doing.

"He is heir the power of all riders!" Woz announce with a book on his and that it's called ' _Chronicle of Zi-O.'_ "The lord of time, traveling beyond time and space to reign over past and future. His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O, and you have born witness to dawn of his advent!" He said as he closes the book.

"No way...is that Shido in there?" Tohka asked them.

"Replied. I think Shido is in there" Yuzuru said to Tohka.

"Yeah, but waylay was that all about, and where did he got those thing?" Maki wonders.

Shido who's now Kamen rider Zi-O finishing looking at himself and stares back at Ellen and Isaac. "I don't know what just happen, but I know i Dan do this!" He declared.

Ellen glares at him and gets up from the floor. "That's nothing compare to me, now your finish!" She exclaim and charges at Zi-O and attack him with her sword.

Zi-O cover his face and punch her in the stomach as Ellen flies up and landed on the ground. They were all surprise as if they did not see that one coming, including Zi-O of how strong he is now.

Ellen gets up as she charges at Zi-O while she swing her lazer blade and at Zi-O. But he manage to dodge it all of her attack before punching her and rolls on the ground.

Zi-O approaches her in close combat as he punches in many of her human parts. But Ellen ouches back as she kick him in the stomach and hits him with his sword as he rolls on the floor this time.

While the two fight, Woz watch with the book open and in a few moments, he started walking away and left the scenery with the book close. Ellen switch her weapon to a spear as he lock on Zi-O as she fire it and blast him straight to the wall. All of the girls can't bare to watch this anymore as Isaac watch the smoke as it clear and see Zi-O made it.

Zi-O crotches down and was badly injured from that blast and tries to get up and fight. "Man I could use a weapon right about now" Zi-O muttered.

Then from his belt was a word that said ' _sword'_ before a black sword with a minute hand, and a compartment on to the left appears out of nowhere as Zi-O caught it.

" **Zikan-Girade! Ken!"**

"Oh, nevermind" Zi-O said

Ellen switches back to her lazer blade and change at Zi-O as she swing her weapon at him. Zi-O manage to block her attack as he trigger it making the blade surrounded with mangata aura.

As she leap up and backed up. She then chargeback to him and attack him with full force, while Zi-O deflected her attack as they both clash their lock blades at each other.

"Why...Why are you stronger than me! I can't be, I the strongest wizard of DEM!" Ellen growled as she pushes back at Zi-O. But he hold his ground and show her no mercy.

"Titles doesn't matter to me, I use this power not only to beat you at your game but to save all the spirits!" Zi-O exclaim push back Ellen as she slide down before stopping. She looks up with gritted teeth as she hold both of hands on the handle of the lazer blade.

Zi-O looks at her before he pulls out the watch and place on his Zikan-Girade.

" **Finish Time!"**

Zi-O Grip both hand on his Zikan-Girade before both him and Ellen runs down and swing their sword at each other as they let out a roar.

" **Zi-O! Giri Giri Slash!"**

After that they slash each other as a clock face appeared out of thin air, they both stood still and tries to hold it in until Ellen knees down of defeat while he lazer blade stab on the floor. " _Impossible! I'm defeated!"_ Ellen thought as she starting to faint and collapse on the ground just as it exploded.

"Alrighty Shido!" Tohka cheer excitedly as they all cheer for him.

"Splendid, excellent job Shido" Yuzuru replied dull.

" _That what the coolest thing I ever seen!"_ Yoshino puppet Yoshion hollered rapidly.

* * *

At Ratatoskr they all witness the fight as Kotori is amass to see Shido defeating DEM strongest wizard.

"Nice work big brother" Kotori grin as she took a bite of her lollipop.

* * *

Isaac stare at Zi-O as he turns around and see Ellen in conscious damage from the explosion. He then look at his sword and see the watch that he attach on to.

" _What this is amazing"_ Zi-O thought after he place the watch back on his belt, kept looking at the watch just as he think about the man he met as well the other armor figure with him. " _But was that person that I met, and does he mean by Kamen Rider?"_

* * *

 **(Opening play Now Over Quarter)**

 **As the music the the scene take place through a wormhole before it pops out a pink light and flow across the toward the camera.**

 **(In each universe, lies on the Kamen Rider who protected the world from danger) the pink light now crosses a galaxy as footage of Kamen Rider from Kuuga to Kiva shows, just as the pink light flies up.**

 **(But now, their powers pass down to a new generation)) ((Oh, yeah. Ohh)) then the pink light dies zigzag from W, OOO, and Fourze before straight as it pass by from Wizard to Build and headed straight to Zi-O.**

 **(Rejoice! For the both of a new king!) the pink light now headed toward Zi-O as he circle around and when I die his head as his visor lights up.**

 **(Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you ready?)) Shido reach out to the clock before shifting it as the but him spinning.**

 **(Atarashi, rekishi is soko ni Feel it! Feel it (crazy baby!) Tohka was eating bread while walking when the world around but her spins around. Then the scene change as Origami was walking on the street as the world spinning around as he isn't spinning.**

 **(Hikari wo kate no Kasokushite) then the next is the world change as Shido, Tohka, Yoshino, Kotori, Kaguya, Yuzuo, Maki, and Mana, all teleported and stand in a destroy earth with a statue of Shido. Just before the Oma Zi-O appears in the sky and landed in front of them.**

 **(Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out! Ima wo susumo yo) Shido and the Oma Zi-O glare at each other. While far away is Woz watching this the book on his hand with fire.**

 **(Mado hi mo, Ikudo tonaku) Isaac and Ellen stand in front in the window of the view. But what he didn't know is that the Time jacket secretly sneak in and disappeared in thin air, just before the members of DEM turns around and see nothing. Then the scene change back in the destroy city as Roman and Elsa stare ruin city**

 **(Asu no tobira tatake) Woz show a picture on the book as the Oma Zi-O raise his hand and destroy one near him. The next seen is all of the rider watch all activated.**

 **(Mitsumeta sono Saki ni. Tobikonde mitara. Believe yourself!) Shido in a black room with a frown face, until nine light opened up as nine rider show to the right. Then nine more appeared on the right as they all raise they hand up front and past their power to Shido as he glow. As Shido dreamt that he see the Oma Zi-O visor red.**

 **(Now Over Quarter! Toki no ame Suinukete Tomo ni) Shido transform into Kamen Rider Zi-O as the world spins around. As he ride his bike, the scene change as time jackers walks away from an old clock with a shadow year, 2068. The next scene change back to Zi-O as he ride in us Time Mazineas he boast away as he left behind two riderwatches, with a holographic spirit of Build and Ex-Aid.**

 **(You over quarter! Mirai wo yo!) Zi-O land on the ground as he runs down and kick a armor turning himself into armor, as he pose as Build with math equations, then Ex-Aid in game world, and finally Den-O with the Denliner passing through.**

 **(Kako no ishi is uso de is azamuke nai) Zi-O runs down with Tohka and the rest of the spirit in their spirit form as they go into battle and let out a battle rage.**

 **(Kanjino so Nexus future) Roman and Elsa walks down with the time jacked sitting on the stare before they disappears.**

 **(Now, Over Quarter! Mabyui senkai) the next scene is where Zi-O dodges from the AST as he deflecting their fires his Zikan-Girade at them before he change it to a gun and battle DEM industry as he battle the Oma Zi-O.**

 **Finally the camera speed, passing by all of Heisei rider before it stops to Zi-O.**

 **(Misete)** **Shido stood there and showing his riderwatch up on camera as the spirit and the Ratatoskr, Mana, Origami with him and on top of him are the legend riders posing.**

* * *

 **And there you have it, a special preview for the Heisei generation forever opening up at Japan hope you like it, see ya next time. and happy holidays.**


	4. Hundred! Switch on!

**Hundred! Switch on!**

 **I do not own Hundred or Kamen Rider Fourze**

Hayato is battling the highest rank of little garden, Claire Harvey. Apparently at the first day on the little garden, two student were late and was force to be expelled on the first Dayan the ceremony. But a boy who's short and has silver hair tied up into a cat-like he dislike this. Just because they were late doesn't they shouldn't be expelled, which also include to be expelled from the academy as well.

Hayato was force to fight her in a battle arena as he wins, they will forget all about the expelling. But if he lose the two girl, his friend he'd just met, and himself to be expelled from the academy.

Right now, Hayato was in his hundred, the weapon that can slay savage life forms as well. Claire hundred is a dragon type, giving her a utilize multiple cannon or even transforming into a large powerfully rifle. As for Hayato is Flying Swallow , but it change into an arnament.

Claire fires lasers at Hayato who's surrounded by a barrier, however, the laser are hitting the barrier as Hayato can't hold much any longer.

"Careful Hayato!" The boy known as Emile Crossfode.

Just as Claire landed on the ground and points her large rifle at Hayato and lock on to him. "Surrender It's now!" She yelled as she shoots it with a large green laser blast and hits Hayato as the laser shoots.

After the blast was over, Hayato hundred was cancelled while in the air, he started to faint and falls on the ground of defeat. The crowd went silent as Hayato almost defeated as Emile runs up to him.

"Don't worry I'm coming!" He yelled running down to him.

But as he check up on Hayato, he open his eyes and looks at Emile. "Are you okay Hayato?" He asked. As Hayato sat up just before he stares at Emile.

"I'm fine" Hayato replies scratch his back before looking at his friend. "Did I lose?"

Emile then looks down at the ground before he replies to Hayato. "I'm afford so" he replied as Hayato let a sigh out.

"All, I guess we're…" but just as Hayato about to talk a few, he spotted something behind Emile back and sees a dark smoke approaches them. Hayato gets up from the ground and walk up to the dark cloud. "What is that?"

Emile was wonder why Hayato just suddenly gets up on his foot right now. But he understands why as he also seeing a dark cloud too.

It's not just them, Claire and the crowd are also seeing a dark cloud approaching as they all wondering what is it?

Then in the dark cloud, blue lights light up of seven and form a line of some kind. Hayato knows the line up into. " _Orion?"_ He thought.

"What in the world is that?" Claire muttered wonders about the dark clouds.

Then emerge from the dark cloud was a figure with a bulky red body as his leg crimson, black metal card like on the red beard like, jaws, two broken fangs, and silver face. He has the light blue lining of the Orion constellation. He wears a helmet like on his head, black long cloths, with the light blue lines,on his chest a black upside down triangle with six leg like, seven silver circle metal on the light blue light. This is the Orion Zodiart.

"W-What is that thing?!" Hayato wondering that thing is, that in how the crowd too.

The Orion Zodiarts walks up to Hayato and grabs him by the neck and lift him up choking him to death.

"You!" Claire calls out as the Orion heard her while still choking Hayato. "Put down Hayato Kisaragi right now!" She demand as she point her rifle at the Orion.

The Zodiarts let go of Kisaragi as he drops on the ground as it looks at Claire. As she was about to fire at him but Orion has a trick of his own when the blue light glows just when Hayato has a bad feeling about this. The Orion then lets out a roar and fires it with light blue flash as Claire raise her defence and deflected his back with her hundred.

But Orion has other plan and he started firing at the crowd, luckily, a shield barrier is blocking them. However the barrier of the shield started to fainted by something as the student are starting to be frighten and backed up from the blast

"This is not good" Claire muttered. " _If that barrier breaks, then all of Little Garden is doom"_ she thought before looking at the two girl up at the arena. "Liddy! Erica! Get the student out of here! I'll deal with that monster!" She stares them as they heard her and understood.

" _All student of little garden! Please evacuate the arena immediately!"_ The girl in the glasses Erica says through the mic as the student makes their way to exit.

Then the Orion Zodiarts rush towards Claire and punch her with his right hand. But Claire manage to grab his arm and stop his punches, "Nice trie monster, but you're no match for the queen, perfect and infallible, and i refuse to let you harm any student here on little garden!"

Orion stuff and grabs both of her arm and spread them, when he enhance his strength just before his body glow light blue on the star lining.

Claire stood there paralyzed as the blast took her away and crash into the audience seat and knockout unconscious. Orion was about to finish off Claire once and for all until.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Someone hollered as Orion turn and see Emile stand up.

Orion doesn't care and blast light blue blast at Emile as he cover himself and embrace the impact. But his life was save by a robot arm blocking the attach as Emile look and see a large robot mech with yellow and silver armor, gray face with blue compounded eyes while wearing a yellow helmet like, wheel for his hands knee and feet.

" **POWERDIZER!"**

"Yori?" Emile said recognize someone and the robot mech.

Inside the mech is a male student beige skin, dark hair straight hair, and black eyes. This is Yori Airayamo

"Don't worry Emile, I'm here now" Yuuya state.

Emile smile as he nodded just before he explain the situation right now. "Look, that thing has the Orion constellation on its body. It's a Zodiarts!" He stated him.

"So it's seem. Then you better get back" he said and rush towards the Orion and punch it.

But it block Yuuya attack with his arms and deflected every of his moves of Yuuya. Then he kicks him in the chest and throws a pack of punch at the Orion Zodiarts as it flies up and crash in the wall.

Inside the mech, Yuuya started to get exhausted, tired and starting to feel pain as Emile notice something about him. "Yuuya are you okay?" He asked.

As the Orion Zodiarts gets up and runs away from the scenery when Yuuya tries to catch it, but the pain that Yuuya having is getting even worst. He kneels down before the hatch open up letting him some fresh air and jumps down on the ground.

"Yuuya!" Emile shouted and rushes to him.

"I'm fine" he stated him after he jumps down holding a case. "That thing's still out there, and the Powerdizer doesn't cut out to defeat that" he said as he open up the case and reveal to be a strange device with a LED screen with a figure on it, a lever on it, four slot and four red flips on it.

And on the other side of the case is four object with number on it: orange aone, a blue two, yellow a three, and black a four.

"But Yuuya! You can't use Fourze, you're too exhausted! beside, your body can't contain its power" Emile states.

He ignore him completely as Yuuya picks all of them and install it in the slot as the LED light up red into red part of a body.

" **ROCKET!"**

" **LAUNCHER!"**

" **DRILL!"**

" **RADAR!"**

After that he pick up the device and started walking away the arena, just when Yuuya collapses on ground and drops the device. "Yuuya!" Emile hollered.

"Don't even stop me" Yuuya to him.

"But..!" Emile tries to stop him but Yori struggle to get up while getting the device until he collapse once again. "Only I can do this!" Yori decree.

Hayato was curious of what going on, he watching at the device that Yori drop and tries to get it. He sees the device just as he walks up and pick it up.

"Hey! What are you doing, give that back!" Yori hollered.

"If this device can stop that think, then I'll use it to save everyone of little garden" Hayato declare himself serious.

"Don't be an idiot! You can't handle it!" Hayato ignore Yori and runs down where the Orion left the arena with the device on his hand.

"What an idiot" Yori growled narrowing his eyes and felt the pain even more.

Emile watches him as he's willing to save everyone at this boat school and knows why he's doing this.

* * *

At the hallway one of the teacher Sarina Sonada was walking at the school with lapsed on with to give to the office. Then she hear screaming as he rushes in and see all of the student of little garden running for their live.

"What's going on?" She asked one of them but ignore her.

Then another teacher wearing a overall pants and a formal shirt with a tie on it. This is Mr Chuta Ohsugi, one of the teacher at little garden.

"Hey! What all of the commotion, did the battle ended?" He asked on of the crowd when one of them who is female and has brown hair with a side ponytail, purple eyes. This is Reitia Saint-Emilion.

"Mr Ohsugi! Mrs Sonada! There's a monster attack at this school!" Reitia explainer them.

"What!? There no way a monster breaks here at little garden!" Mr Ohsugi scowled as he snap his suspenders before placing his hands on his waist.

"Well take a good look!" She hollered and point them the Orion Zodiarts who's approaching this way.

"Ahhhh! Run for our lives!" Mr Ohsugi scream as he, Mrs Sonada, and Reitia turns around running while screaming.

As for Hayato, he's running down the stair and follow the sound of student scream of their lives from the Orion Zodiarts. Right now, the Orion Zodiarts attacking a few student at the hallway, just as a hayato runs in and see the Orion Zodiarts

"Hey you!" Hayato hollered.

The Orion Zodiarts heard him and passes through the student as they ran away from it.

"Alright!" He smirk as he poking his right arm at the Orion Zodiarts. But he looks at the device and has no idea of how to use it. "Uhh...how's this work exactly?" He wonders while the Orion Zodiarts approaches him closer.

Then Emile follows Hayato and runs down to him while Hayato tries to figure out how to use this device and don't know how. "Hey Hayato!" Emile yelled as he sees Emile.

"You place the belt onto you waist" Emile explain to Hayato as he curious why as he plays the device on Hayato when a light gray strap apprear in Hayato waist.

"Whoa!" Hayato amazed that the device is a belt.

"Now, then flip the switches" Emile continues explaining.

"Switch?"

"Yeah, they'll give you the power of cosmic, and then you'll transform" Emile smile at Hayato.

But the new student was confused of what Emile meant. "Power of cosmic?"

"Yeah!" Emile nodded just before he flip his switch on the belt as the figure light up LED and then he run away from Hayato. "Hey, wait! Why're you running!" Hayato hollered before he turns back to the Orion Zodiarts as it approaches him. Then the belt makes some sound of counting down.

" **Three! Two! One!"**

Hayato was confused of what's happening right now as Emile appear behind the wall. "Then hurry and shout out Henshin! And pull the lever on and then do this!" Emile shouted as he explain to Hayato how to use it and then he pose with his left arm clutching, holding into the right, and then he raise his right arm up.

"Huh!?"

"Just do it already!" Emile exclaim.

Hayato startled from Emile as he look back at the the monster and did exactly what the silver hair explain. "Guess I have no choice. Henshin!" He shouted and pulls the lever.

Then he raise his right arm up as a huge gust of smoke from the belt of a rocket launching like appears just as the Orion Zodiarts brace itself from the blowing wind, while the belt makes techno space tune. With cybernetic circle around Hayato as he levitated high enough above Hayato with light glows of a flash.

Then Hayato donned his body into a white suit of an astronaut, with black part oh his side body arms, orange lines on his front chest to his leg, with silver and black highlights and black knee pad. Attach to his arms are white gauntlet with a orange circle on the left, black square on the right, as his boot has a blue X on the left leg, and on the right leg, yellow triangle. His helmet is a white triangle of a rocket like with wing on his side head, his black plate on his face, black lining on his above it, compounded orange eyes, silver antennas, and a green germ on his forehead. This is Kamen Rider Fourze!

"Wow, What is this!" He hollered as he look at himself, now has a suit.

"It worked. IT ACTUALLY WORKED!" Emile exclaim happily with tear on his left eye. "You are now Fourze!"

"Fourze?" Hayato who's now Kamen Rider Fourze curiosity of that name.

"Now, go in there and figure that monster!" Emile yelled as he's talking about the Orion Zodiarts.

Hayato looks back the Orion Zodiarts while he's still doesn't know what's going on. But what he doesn't know is this Fourze will beat that Zodiarts and save everyone on this school. "Alright then! Let's do this man to man!" He yelled and pointed his right fist at it.

Then both Fourze and Orion Zodiarts charges towards each other as Fourze throws a punch at it. But the red brute block his attack with both arms cross X as Fourze felt pain on his hand and shake it off before punching him again in the chest as the Orion Zodiarts brace it and set back.

"Alright!" He cheered.

"Focus on the fight!" Emile hollered as Fourze nodded.

But the Orion Zodiarts smack him with force as Fourze crashes through the wall and into a classroom. The Orion Zodiarts was about to walk inside, unlit and puff of first smoke cover the constellation monster blinked as Fourze remerge after he got out from the classroom just as he gets the Orion Zodiarts and throws it to the wall.

Then the white rider punches it in the stomach before throws the constellation monster to the wall once again as causes to create a dent on the wall. "I just hope no one rounds out about this" Emile shiver expression.

As they're destroying property damage of the hallway, the two grab each other and drag across out of the hallway when Emile runs down from the corner and follows them.

The white rider and the constellation monster are now in the gym changing room for men and crash into a table and falls on the floor. Emile runs down as he stop and looks at the sign. " _Please there no one on that room"_ Emile begged and runs inside.

As the two gets up from the floor they fight once again when Emile made his way to the men's room. "You have to use one of the switch to get that thing out of here! Use the Rocket switch on the top right!" Emile yelled at him.

"Huh, you mean this?" Fourze asked before pressing the orange switch.

" **ROCKET ON!"**

A orange rocket appeared on Fourze and attach him oh his lower hand just when it lost critters as the white rider can't control it. "A rocket!" He hollered at the Orion Zodiarts marches in. But Fourze is starting to lose balance and grab the constellation monster while circling around.

Emile peeks through just when Fourze blast up and left the room leaving the ceiling damage to the roof. "I'm starting to think that this is a bad idea to let Hayato use since he can't control it" Emile defeat of stopping Hayato from using the belt.

* * *

Outside the two landed on the ground as Fourze is stop can't control the rocket just when he grab a tree and circle it around, before the white rider pulls the orange switch as the rocket disappears while Hayato inside felt sick. "I'm starting to feel dizzy!" He muttered. The Orion Zodiarts charge at him as Fourze and swing his arm. "Now I'm feeling sick" he moan.

As he bend down and dodge it swing and deliver a punch him back and then he kick it in stomach. The Orion Zodiarts tries to attack Fourze but he block all of his swing just as Fourze jump up impacted the constellation monster a punch in its face.

"Let's see what the other one can do?!" Fourze hesitates as he look at one of the switch on the belt as he chose the blue on right next to the orange switch the and near the center right as he pressed it.

" **LAUNCHER ON!"**

A blue launcher appear on his right leg as Fourze was impress while he lifted his leg up and stomps on the ground just as missiles fires as Fourze loses his balance.

The missales misfires the Orion constellation as it only it the building from behind. "Okay now I done it.." Fourze startled from the damage he'd made.

Just when the constellation monster approaches him, a ring on the black switch on the top left as Fourze hear it and flip the switch.

" **RADAR ON!"**

A black part with a smile satellite dish appears on Fourze lower left hand as he look and see the screen on with a familiar face on it. " _Aim that Zodiarts with the Radar to target him. Or are you trying to blow up half of little garden"_ Yori explain at the rabbit hatch.

"Wait, I remember didn't you call me an idiot back at the bridge" Fourze scowl just when the Orion Zodiarts approaches and throws his fist at the white rider while on communication on the radar.

" _Just focus on the fight. The left arm switchgear you're use. Use that to target the enemy"_ he explain to Fourze through the radar.

"Got it" Fourze understood just when the Orion Zodiarts tosses him in the air. Lucky, he landed early and thanks to his hover back down on the ground. "Okay, here we go" he focus his aim with the radar lock target on the Orion constellation monster.

As it beep, it's now targeting lock on. "Lock on, now eat this you overgrown beast!" He hollered and fires missiles at the Orion Zodiarts and impacts him as he flows up in the air and land back on the ground in pain.

"Okay, let's get to a closer look cat you" Yori murmured when he check it's stated while beeping alert. "Now change your right leg switch to close combat" he explain.

" _How?" Fourze asks._

"It's at the counterpart of the belt" Yori Tell Where it is.

As Fourze pulls out a lighter blue with a right on it. "Okay, let see what this thing can do" Fourze whisper after he pulls out the blue launcher switch and install the other switch pull the switch up.

" **CHAINSAW ON!"**

And on his right left is a light blue part with an actual chainsaw as the blades is attach to the top of his boot.

"I think this could work alright, LET DO THIS!" Fourze hollered and charges towards the Orion Zodiarts.

 **(Playing Switch on!)**

The Orion Zodiarts finally stood his balance as Fourze now in close range and swift kick with the chainsaw slash it at the constellation monster and took a lot of damage.

Just as the Orion Zodiarts took a few step back as Fourze flip around the air and swing his right feet down with the chainsaw and slash the Orion Zodiarts in the middle.

Just as Fourze think it's over, the Orion Zodiarts lets out a roar and fires a blue beam at the white rider as Fourze took the damage. Then he fillip the eight switch as it cancel the chainsaw and rolls on the ground dodging the blue beam attack.

"I'm not falling for that trick again!" Fourze hollered before he press the orange switch.

" **ROCKET ON!"**

The orange rocket reappear and last himself up in the air and flies up. Right after he up in the air. Claire makes her scenery with Liddy and Erica as they see the Orion Constellation in front of them just as Claire notice someone in the air.

"What's that?" She wonders who it is.

While Fourze is in the air. "Let's see what this thing does?" He flip the yellow switch on the centre left near the radar switch.

" **DRILL ON!"**

Appear on his left lower leg. Is a drill at the bottom of his feet. "Now that handy. Now let's finish this!"

" _No wait! Not yet!"_ Yori hollered at the screen.

"There's no time, I need to finish this here and now!" Fourze yelled as he flip the radar off and then he pull the lever using his left arm.

 **(LIMIT BREAK!)**

He aim his left leg with the drill as it drilling spins rapidly and aim

His target on the Orion Zodiart.

The Orion Zodiarts roads out and fires tries to blast him and stops him but there no way to avoid it.

"Eat this!" He hollered as he's in a sidekick position. "HERE A ROCKET DRILL-KICK!"

As Fourze flies down and pierce at the Orion Zodiart chest as he let out a scream just when Fourze drill through it as the white rider pierces on the ground, spinning in one place. He finally stops while behind the Orion Zodiarts exploded into bits.

 **(Switch on end)**

Claire Liddy, and Erica were shock as they see someone defeated a monster.

Just as Fourze notice that the student council president stares in front of him as both of them are in silence.

 **Well a new year has starts off, and story will be posted on fanfiction any time soon. See ya later.**


	5. Enter la Faiz

**Enter la Faiz**

 **Note: I do not own Kamen rider or Kill La Kill**

At Honnoji Academy, everyone was gather there as a one transfer student ran off after accusing the student council president, Satsuki Kiryuin and a bitter loss fight against one of the club members at boxing. Now their using a hostage to lure her in the school ground once again and punish her for her action.

As everyone was gather around Honnouji academy and see the girl name Mako Mankanshoku being cuff on a table shape of an X upside down while holding her skirt to avoid perverts.

One student who was once dangling dead on the school entrance is found in the storage room as he stealing one of the uniform like he did before, except, something different about him. "I'll get my revenge on the student council committee and take his Goku uniform."

"So that's your revenge?" The student looks around as he heard a voice male and tries to find the him.

Then the light shines bright at him as he sees a figure in front of him while behind him is the light. He walks up to him and reveal to be a young man wearing a black collar coat with red lining edge, black pants, black shoes with red lace. His skin pale, crimson eyes, and silver long hair. This is Takaki Inui.

He approaches the student who's walking backwards from Takaki and runs away with the uniform. The student runs down the hallway as he turn his head round and see that no one following him with a smirk on his face just as he thinks he finally lose it.

But as he runs faster Takaki was faster and ran as fast as he can to catch up with the student when he turns around and see Takaki catch up as he utter shock of how fast Takaki is. He almost reach to the exit door just when Takaki tackled him and pinned him, holding him on the ground from behind.

But the student looks at the arena and see one of the captain of the boxing club, Takaharu Fukuroda in his Goku Uniform as he's fighting against the student that ran off and can back.

As she's at medium height, mid hair with a single red streak on her front on her bangs, and blue eyes. but different, as it's navy blue, her hair is a bit feathery, and horn like clips on it as well. Her outfit just is more like a sailor uniform but with the chest are wing like of an eye with the right one close scar like, skimpy suit on lower of her while the top is covered, connected with a red suspenders at at her shirt while covering her chest nearly expose, triangular ventilation grill on her back top, red garter belt, and long thick black high heel boots with red lines on it. Her name is Ryūko Matoi.

As she's battling the boxing club captain Takaharu Fukuroda, the student glares at their fight as he let a roar out, be free from Takaki as he let out a roar and his body transform into a gray body and resemblance of a sting fish. This is the Stingfish Orphnoch.

He lets out a roar so loud, everyone including the Fukaharu, Ryūko, as at the top of the school balcony Satsuki and three of the elite four head it as one of them is at the arena.

The Stingfish Orphnoch pulls out a spear on his bean and dashed down to the ring and attack the two. Takaki gets up from the ground as he takes his time catching his breath and while watching this fight from far away.

He hear a rocket like coming this way and see something approaching as it landed down, revealing to be a robot with silver body and the word ' _Smart Brain'_ on both side of the chest plate. This is the Auto Vajin

It handed a case with the name Smart Brain to Takaki just as he opens up and reveal to be metal pieces. A camera with it, a flashlight, and a flip phone with a symboling on it.

"Thank" Takaki said to the Auto Vajin as he assembles all the parts to form a belt as he place it on his waist before running down to the ring.

The Stingfish Orphnoch swing his spear at Ryuko and Fukuharu as they dodge it attack and hold their ground.

"What the hell is that?" Ryuko stiff as she wondering what that thing is.

" _ **I have no idea, but keep your ground up**_ " a voice at Ryuto thought as her sailor uniform is Communicating with her.

"Got it Senketsu" she talking to her uniform as she grip her red scissor blade.

"Hey! Who the hell are you!?" Fukuharu demand the Stingfish Orphnoch a question but ignoring him as he only focus is on one of the elite four who's large and muscular.

" _Gamagori"_ he glare at the site the conceil committee. " _You will pay for this!"_

As he reverse grip his spear and aim it at Ryuko and was about to attack her while he prepare for the impact. Someone fires a laser back at the Stingfish Orphnoch behind as he turn and see Takaki holding a gun that he transforma it from the flip phone.

"You" he growled as he grip his spear. "You should've get in my way!"

"And you should've stay dead" Takaki response to him making the Stingfish mad.

Ryuko narrow her eyes and stares at Takaki as if she recognizes him from somewhere. " _ **Ryuko, what's wrong?"**_ Senketsu asked her as she snap out of it.

"I'm fine" she replied to her uniform.

The Stingfish Orphnoch pointed his spear and approaching Takaki and straight stab him, luckily he manage to dodge it as he jump up in the air, front flip and landed on the ground.

He turns around just as he reverse his gun back to a flip phone and dial down ' _5-5-5'_ before pressing enter.

" **STANDING BY!"**

He closes the flip phone and raise his right hand up and shout out. "Henshin!" Takaki hollered as he place on the belt.

" **COMPLETE!"**

The from his belt are red neon lining surrounded Takaki body and with bright light of red all over his body, his entire body is now donned into a black bodysuit with red lines on it, silver metal chestplate, and armoured shoulder pads. His helmet is black helmet with large yellow eyes and short antennas. This is Kamen Rider Faiz.

"What the" Ryuko couldn't believe her eyes.

The crowd were amazing too as the elite four were shock to see that transformation. "What in the world was that!?" A girl in a pink hair and a skull on her hat.

"Looks like some sort of armor" the large person Gamagōri said with his hands on his back.

"In better get some deta to get information" the other elite with neat tealish hair with a collar around his uniform.

Meanwhile Satsuki with her sword on the ground with both hand as she stares at Takaki in his armor suit. "I wonder if your worthy enough to face me" she muttered and kept her eye on him.

"Who….Who the hell are you?!" The Stingfish Orphnoch yelled as he demand of who he is.

"I am Takaki Inui, but in this state, I am now…...Kamen Rider Faiz" He introduces his name.

"Kamen Rider…..Faiz?" Ryuto muttered as she stares at him.

After Faiz flick his right arm before running into bat tape against the Stingfish Orphnoch charge at each other.

The Stingfish Orphnoch straight stab Faiz to his chest. Luckily, the red rider was able to grab it by the left hand and hold his ground as he grip his hand on the spear. He drag the Stingfish Orphnoch towards him just when he punches him in the face and backed up alittle.

He growl as he glare at Faiz before charges at him again and let out a battle roar. Then Faiz kicks in the chest as the Stingfish Orphnoch flies up in the air and crash into the ropes.

Faiz then pulls his Phone out and change into a gun from before and dial down ' _1-0-3'_ before pressing enter.

" **SINGLE MODE!"**

He pointed his gun at the Stingfish Orphnoch as he change toward him once again, just as Faiz fires it at him before dodging it. He turns around and fires again just when he punches him on the left hand.

After Faiz fires at him again, he dial down ' _2-7-9.'_

" **BURST MODE!"**

Faiz charge up his gun and aim it at the Stingfish Orphnoch, as he's in close range and shots the Stingfish Orphnoch in the stomach and rolls on the ground.

Just as Faiz was about to approach him, someone yells at him as he turn and see a person wearing Goku uniform are his hair green. This is Sanageyama Uzu, the athletic committee chairman.

"I order you to stop this fight and identity yourself this instant!" He demand with the guard wearing Goku Uniform right behind and was about to approach him. But Faiz dials down ' _5-8-2-6.'_

" **BATTLE MODE"**

The Auto Vajin react to the call as he flies over to him and landed in front of the athletic committee blocking their way.

"Whoa! Is a super cool robot!" The girl Mako exclaim excitedly with stars shape eyes.

The Auto Vajin use his wheel blaster and fires it at Sanageyama and his guard as they took cover from the blast. Faiz walks up to the Auto Vajin as he press the button the his robot.

" **VEHICLE MODE!"**

The robot transform into a bike as Faiz turn back to the Stingfish Orphnoch as he gets up from the ground and glares at him clutching his fist.

"You will not get in the way of my vengeance!" The Stingfish Orphnoch exclaim out loud.

"No you won't" Faiz said. "Because this is the end of your line."

 **(Playing The people with no name)**

As he grab the flashlight-like out, took out the symbol from his phone and placed it on the on his in his right leg and form it into a Faiz Pointer.

" **READY!"**

He open the bone and press enter.

" **EXCEED CHARGE!"**

 **(0:08 to 1:57)**

He bend down a little as red energy transforming from his belt his to his leg to the Faiz Pointer. He runs up and jump in the air just as Stingfish Orphnoch jump up and attack Faiz in the air, but the red laser from the Faiz Pointer shot at him in the chest with a huge energy cone as it causes the Stingfish Orphnoch to go paralyzed.

Then Faiz flies down towards the Stingfish Orphnoch as he dove down in a flash, torning him as he drill through Stingfish Orphnoch leaving him a symbol of a Phi glowing red on him. The Stingfish Orphnoch let out a screen and exploded into blue flames and left him nothing but dust of sand.

 **(The people with no name end)**

Everyone was amaze and cheer at Faiz as Ryuko just watches him with her jaws drop, as well the elite four. Satsuki watches the entire fight without a blink of her eye and stood still with her sword.

She smirk "I'm impress...Faiz" she muttered as she kept looking at him.

 **And that's that**. **As this story will be posted soon along with Infinite Gaim, and I hope you like this preview. See ya later.**


	6. Kamen Rider Blade: The Corruption world

**Blade: The Correction World**

 **Note: I do not own Akame Ga Kill or Kamen Rider**

A boy name Tatsumi goes on a journey with his friend to become fame and fortunes save their village from starvation.

Tatsumi along with his friends, Sayo, the girl with the bow and arrow, and Ieyasu, the cheerful boy had hope to become famous someday, as they all heard out in the world to save their village and travel straight to the capital.

As they all heard towards the capital, they met a woman with blonde mid hair and large bust. Ieyasu was staring at her of how big her boobs are as Tatsumi was shock to see how big they are and Sayo smack both of them see a girls bust size since her bigger than her own.

She told them that Tatsumi if he wanted to be a captain of the imperial he'll have to spend all of his savings for a bar tab, but was scam leaving the three of them nothing and nowhere else to stay till tonight. Sayo and Ieyasu blame for spending all of their money.

As they slept outside at night from the capital, a girl with blonde shoulder length hair, wearing blue dress with white long sleeve name Aria, met them and took the three of them to her home where they meet her parents.

However they were trick as the three friends are now being held in a shed with dead bodies hanging from the ceiling chains and blood all around it, with a metal door so that they can't escape with the girl and her parent with them while Tatsumi is tied up in a chair, Ieyasu in a cage, and Sayo chain up standing up.

"You bitch!" Ieyasu exclaim trying to escape. "You lure us here! Why?!"

Aria chuckled quietly before laughing maniacally, showing all them sharp teeth, and eyes opens, showing her true colours. "Because it's a hobby of mine, I can't stop think of bleed, poisoned, torture to death!" She hollered while her parents just stand around and the bodyguards that are guard the door.

Tatsumi struggle to get himself free the ropes are tighten hard and couldn't make his escape. "How could you doing this, your her parents!" He yelp at Aria's parents.

"Well of course, this family been running this for a long time" the father smirks.

"That's right, it an exciting hobby of our family, I put it all in my diary" the mother said tilting her head to the right.

Then Tatsumi looks at one of the bodyguard and look at the one on the left. "Hey, should the two of you do something about this?!He his familyis insane" Tatsumi yelled.

"Don't talk to the family like that!" He hollered seriously as Tatsumi gasp.

"You see, that guard know what there doing, but they keep their mouths shut, they're nothing but a bunch blank eyes" the father explain before he and the family started laughing in unison.

This makes Tatsumi, Ieyasu, Sayo all frighten looks on their face as they're gonna die, but not just dying but also letting the village down.

Then Aria approaches Sayo with a knife on her hand. "You know, I really hate you right now" she said mischievously while Sayo shivering in fear. "Because a girl like you shouldn't have longer and nicer hair than me!" Then she grab Sayo clothing and torn off as Sayo let out a scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! SOMEONE HELP US!"

* * *

 **(Outside away from the barn)**

In the forest at night, a woman wearing a white business suit, black shirt, and a black tie was running down with a case on her hand that said ' _B.O.A.R.D.'_

As for something from behind was a creature like is chasing after her through the forest. She ran and ran as fast as she can before tripping over and gets back up as she kept running.

She then hide behind a tree as the creature looks around and detect as it lost her and runs down.

She reappear as she see the creature walks off and ski runs to the left. The woman looks around with the case on her hands as she tries to find a hiding place to refuge.

But then she spotted a shed in the middle of the forest and runs down to take cover, but what she doesn't know what's in there.

* * *

Back the shed, Aria whipping Sayo leaving her completely naked with her whip as Sayo shivering and felt the pain.

"Hey, leave Sayo alone!" Tatsumi exclaim as he still trying to escape but still has no luck of escaping.

Aria stops whipping at Sayo and walks up to Tatsumi as place both hands on his face. "Oh don't be mad, it's just how it is" Aria said smiling before change into a monstrous face. "This family's a wealth rich of the capital for years now! All of you country bumpkins and nothing more than trash, I treat you what I and what I do!"

Tatsumi stares at her frightening, seeing her true colours are and this family. "Y-Your a really monster!" He shouted.

This makes Aria even angrier as she slack Tatsumi in the face and causes him to fall over. Then she stomps him in the face. "You shut up you filthy trash! All you bumpkin are nothing more than disgusting, lousy, country low life! But for her, she beautiful! Why is it that her hair straight then my worthless unruly hair! All of you! All of you! All of you are trash!" He exclaim while stomping Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi!" Sayo cries out.

"You leave him alone!" Ieyasu hollered while shaking the cage.

The family looks at Ieyasu as they don't like the way he talks to their daughter like that. The mother snap his fingers and order one of the guard to bring Ieyasu to the parents. Then she approaches him and slap him with his back hand.

"No one talks to my daughter like that" she said darkly, as she pulls out a small bottle and open a lid. "This will poison your whole body til the day you die. I'd like a man to dying in front of me."

Ieyasu looking the bottle of poison in horror as the guard hold his face and open Ieyasu mouth by force as the mother the liquid as it drip on his tongue, while Ieyasu tries to break free but the guard tighten his grip on his face as the poison was above his tongue.

"As of you," the father poking his finger at Sayo, "I'll gonna let them do whatever they want."

As the other guard approaches and violated Sayo. She tries to get away, but she was chain up as the chain is on the ceiling. As the three friends beat stomp, poison, violated to death as they were about to meet their end of their lives and saving the village back home. Someone opened the door as the woman from the forest runs down exhausted after running from a creature.

"Finally," she said tired from running, "somewhere to rest. But at least finally got away." But she has no idea of she here for as she smell something off about this before noticing Tatsumi and his friend are also the sadist family and guard.

"Sorry for barging in here, I thought no one was here and…" as she explain herself to the family she walks backwards until she bump into a cage from behind. She turns around only to see a dead body in it, she cover her mouth from vomiting just as she looks around the barn and see all the dead body around, chain and poison to death.

"It's okay," the father mannerly as he next her causing the woman to startled. "As a matter of fact, your just in time to slutter some low-life pesent, you wouldn't mind joining them would you?" he asked.

After see what's happening here now, she can't stay here as she run away and opening the door, but the guard quickly grab her and hold both arms. The woman tries to escape, but the guard holding her she couldn't escape here as she drop the case and left it on the ground.

The father approaches her after he pick up the suitcase. "It's looks like your joining the peasant. Punisher her for interrupting our joy and happiness" the father order the guard and drag the woman to join Tatsumi and the others.

"No please! Let me go! I won't tell anyone! I swear!" She shouted at the father of this family. But he simple smiled as he watches the woman drag by his guard while holding the case on his hands. "Enjoy your fun with the others."

The woman can't die out here not after she was ran her life from a creature as she struggle to escape. "You can not escape" the guard said while holding her.

Just then all of a sudden, the door opened up as one of the bodyguards burst into the shed door with his weapon on his hand. "Sir, we have an intruder!" he report to the master.

"Is it Night Raid?" The father ask as he thought it's those assassin who attack people at night.

"No, it a danger beast" he said.

"Here in the capital?" the father said.

Danger Beast only lurks outside of the capital attacking any human who ever step in their territory. "I don't how that get here, but you need to get out of here and.." as he was about to talk more.

When all of a sudden something kill the guard from behind as he fell on the ground and tries to get up. But the thing swing a sword on his head causing the guard to collapse on the ground to death.

Everyone watches the guard dead as they look and see the creature that was following the woman in the forest. It body was black with its arms gold, and deer like antlers on it head and its top shoulders, as hw wield a pair of gold swords of an deer antlers like. This is Deer Undead.

"W-What is that! A Danger Beast!?" the father hollered as he back away from the creature.

The woman that the guard was holding known what it is. "An undead" she whispers.

The Deer Undead turns it's head to the father of the family as he was about run, but the Deer Undead jump up and landed on him and started tearing the father apart to death,

The mother and Aria watches in horror seeing this creature kill their father they stop what their doing and ran out if the shed, leaving the guard and Tatsumi, Ieyasu, Sayo, and the woman abandoned with the Deer Undead.

Tatsumi struggle quick to get out of here before the Deer Undead kills him too, but still can't get out of those rope. Then the Deer Undead turns Tatsumi it sees Tatsumi laying on the ground tied up in a chair. It approaches him slowly as Tatsumi rushes through to get out of here before the Deer Undead rushes in and was about to kill him.

Sayo and Ieyasu sees their idiotic friend about to kill in the hands of an Undead and can't bare to watch this. But then the guard attack the Undead with his sword swings it at the Undead. But it leap back and landed on the ground again.

The guard looks at Tatsumi walks up to him before raising his sword and was about to slash him as Tatsumi closes his eyes and he was about to meet his end. But instead, the guard cut the ropes off of Tatsumi. He then offer to help Tatsumi by helping him up.

Then Tatsumi did some thinking, after what that man said, he doesn't know if he can trust him after what he said and working with this family. But Tatsumi then accepted as he grab the guard hand and pulls him up.

"Why would you help me?" Tatsumi asked.

The guard was about say when the Deer Undead interrupts as it attack the both of them. But the guard raise his sword and block the Deer Undead attacks. "Tatsumi! You have to get out of here!" he said while holding his ground.

"But I leave Ieyasu and Sayo behind!" he pointed out as the two friends are still lock up.

"Then I'll hold it off while you free your friend, go!" the guard hollered.

Tatsumi understood as he rushes through and headed to free Sayo, he tries to get those chain off of Sayo but couldn't and he kept looking for a way to free her.

As the guard hold off the Deer Undead until it stab the guard through his chest letting the guard cries out loud in pain, and tosses him on the ground before he looks Tatsumi trying to free Sayo.

It rushes in and shove Tatsumi away from Sayo as the shivers in fear while the Deer Undead stares at while approaching. Tatsumi gets up and see the creature approaching Sayo as he can't his friend die. He then pick up the sword that belong to guard and runs down to save Sayo.

"Hey you! Leave her alone!" Tatsumi yelp as he rushes in and swing the sword downwards to the face.

The Deer Undead looks back at Tatsumi as it didn't make a scratch on his face as it summon a lightning strike from the sky as it crash through the ceiling and stuck at Tatsumi, the rolls on the ground.

"Tatsumi!" Ieyasu hollered from the cage.

Tatsumi looks up and see the Deer Undead approaching him as Tatsumi struggle to get up, but was hurt from that lightning strike that the Deer Undead summon as it approaches him closer and closer while growling with two gold swords on its hands.

"Tatsumi!" Sayo cries out.

"Get up Tatsumi! I know you can do it man!" Ieyasu hollered at his friends.

He heard his friends to get up and keep fighting as he pull himself with the sword and stand up straight, just as the Deer Undead stops and watches Tatsumi up front as he pointed the sword at it. "Listen here you monster! Me and my friends are here in the capital to make a fortune. And even though we wouldn't make it back alive, will die together to make a fortune and save our village!"

After hearing Tatsumi speech, the Deer Undead clutches his sword and rushes toward Tatsumi and swing his sword downwards. But Tatsumi dodge it as kneels on the ground before dash through and slash it. But the Deer Undead still has no effect as he let out a roar while Tatsumi stood his ground and grip the sword tight,

" _Damn it!"_ Tatsumi thought. " _It still has no effect, this thing is tough to beat. How can I beat it no!?"_ as he tries to think of a way to beat that Undead.

"It won't work with that" the woman calls out as Tatsumi heard her. "There's no way kill that Undead."

"Undead?" Tatsumi said as he thought that's the creatures name.

She nodded as she pick up the case after she got it back from the father who just died. "There is one way to beat it" she open up the case and she show Tatsumi inside and what it appears to be silver buckle device, with a card slot, and card of a beetle with a spade symbol on it.

"The Blay Buckle will combat the undead and save the human race," she explain to Tatsumi as he doesn't why that think can save humanity. "Use this to save your friends, hurry! You place the buckle on your waist, insert the card in and yell henshin! Before you pull the trigger."

After hearing her explain of how to use the Blay Buckle, Tatsumi doesn't understand what it mean, but he have to put it to use as he grab the Buckle and hold it on his hand.

"I don't get what's going on, but I'll use it to save my friends" Tatsumi said as he walks up to the Deer Undead after it notice him approaching.

Tatsumi then insert the card in the Blay Buckle slot as he place the it on his waist which red card flies around him before it strap on into a red strap.

He then slowly raise left hand to the right and his right hand is on the same side on waist as he stood still while the belt making sound of pulsing.

"Henshin!" he shouted as he flick his left hand and trigger the belt as he flip over to the front of the card with the beetle picture.

" **TURN UP!"**

A holographic of blue rectangle with a symbol of a beetle with a spade on it as it hit the Deer Undead sending it flies to the cage that Ieyasu in.

The blue rectangle energy approaches Tatsumi and fases through him changing his whole body into a armour suit.

The suit is navy blue with a silver armor on it, his torso has a symbol of a spade in the centre, on his shoulder pad are gold decoration on both sides, and a symbol of a spade on top of it. He has gold band on his arms, crisscrossed metal parts on his boots. His helmet had silver face with a single silver horn imitate of a beetle-like, and red compounded eyes. This is Kamen Rider Blade.

Ieyasu and Sayo were shock after that transformation as the woman stare at him.

The Deer Undead roar and charge towards at him with full force, but Tatsumi who is blade now stood still before he punches straight at the Deer Undead as it flies up before rolling down on the ground.

It get back up and summon lightning strike as Blade dodges all of it until one bolt of lightning stuck him as he crotches on the ground. But Blade looks back before standing up again.

"Your weapon, the Blay Rouzer is on your left side!" the woman calls out.

As Blade looks to his left and see a sword known as the Blay Rouzer, before he pulls it out just when the Deer Undead charges Blade close as Blade swing his new sword at the Deer Undead as he flies up once again and landed on the ground before it got up again and pulls out his two swords.

"So you wanna sword fight then, huh?" Blade said as he pointed his Blay Rouzer at the Deer Undead. "Then let's dance then!" he hollered as he and the Undead dashes in and clash sword.

Then both deflected their attacks and reflexes with their sword just when the Deer Undead kick Blade in the stomach and swing both sword downwards.

Blade backed up after that dirty move as the Deer Undead rushes toward him as he raises his swords. But Blade dashes through and slash the Deer Undead in the stomach as the Undead drops his weapon and knees down on the ground.

"Finish it off with a kick! Use the card in the Blay Rouzer!" the woman shouted.

"Huh card? Where?" Blade looks around and see no cards.

"Reverse your weapon, pull and find the card, after that, swipe the card on the Blay Rouzer and finish off the Undead!" She explain.

He nodded as he reverse style his Blay Rouzer and flip open a storage of card as he pick one of them and swipe it on the Blay Rouzer.

" **TACKLE!"**

As symbol of a hologram card shows up and into Blade chest.

The Deer Undead stood up and runs down towards Blade. But Blade stood still as energy gathering up after he flip his Blay Rouzer, and then he charges towards the Deer Undead and tackles it with an explosion.

Blade slides down on the ground as he turns around and see the Deer Undead still there as he on the round.

"It's still alive!" Ieyasu shouted.

"But how do you stoop!?" Sayo wonders about that.

Then the woman tosses a card at Blade. "Throw a blank card at that Undead and see it for good" she said.

Blade throws the blank card at the Deer Undead as it absorb the Undead and it body disappears before flies back at Blade as he caught. The card now has a picture a Deer like with a word Thunder on the left side of the card.

After that fight Blade manage to free Sayo and Ieyasu as they approach their friend in his cool armor.

"Man that was amazing" Sayo said.

"Tatsumi is that you in there?" Ieyasu asked as he tap his on Blade helmet.

"Hey cut it out, of course it's me" Blade said as he shove Ieyasu hand off.

As the three friend jokes off after everything that happened, the woman watches them joking around with a smile on her face.

Then they heard a groaning as they all look and see the guard lying on the ground after being stab by the Deer Undead. Blade and his friend walks up to him and crotches down.

"Hey, are you alright?" Blade asked.

As the guard opened his eyes and see a mysterious man in front on him as he recognize the voice. "Tatsumi… is that you?" he ask weakly.

"Yeah it's me" he replied.

The guard tries to get up but the pain just got even worse. "Stay put, will help you and.." but Blade was interrupted as the guard lay his left hand on Blade arms.

"No, it won't help" he said as he cough weakly before he talks more. "Listen, this city is in corruption, all of because of that damn minister controlling child" they all listen to the guards word as well the woman. "But no matter what, do not let evil infect this world…..stop him….before it's too late" he said as fainted to his final words.

They look sad after that as well what's happening to this city. They all stood up and look at the doorway. "Come on, let's get out of here" the woman suggested as Ieyasu and Sayo understood as they follow her, as for Blade he looks at the guard and felt he needed to do something more for him.

"We should bury him" Blade suggested as they heard him.

"Their no time, we need to get out of here" she said.

But blade pick up the guard and carries him with both hands. "I don't care, we should bury him somewhere not near the capitol" Blade said.

The woman let out a sigh and accepted his suggestion and left the shed as they run into the forest.

But as they left, a girl wearing black, with black long hair, red eyes and carrying a katana on her left hand. Her name it Akame one of the members of Night Raid.

She walk up to the shed and see no one here but the dead father. 'What happen here?" she wonders what happen.

 **Hope you like this preview. See ya later.**


	7. Announcement

**Okay, my Fanfiction has been set, this is the Rider universe anime crossover.**

 **Kamen Rider Kuuga x Campione (Godou Kusanagi)**

 **Kamen Rider Agito x Saint Seiya Omega (Kin Arc)**

 **Kamen Rider Ryuki x Fate Apocrypha (Sieg)**

 **Kamen Rider Faiz x Kill la KIll (Takaki Inu)**

 **Kamen Rider Blade x Akame Ga Kill (Tatsumi)**

 **Kamen Rider Hibiki x Naurto ( Hitoshi Hidaka)**

 **Kamen Rider Kabuto x Full Metal Panic (Sosuke Sagara)**

 **Kamen Rider Den-O x Assassination Classroom (Zero Nogami)**

 **Kamen Rider Kiva x Vampire Knight (Wataru Kurenai)**

 **Kamen Rider Decade x All anime crossover (Adam Wisp)**

 **Kamen Rider W x RWBY (Susno & Philia Hidari)**

 **Kamen Rider x Bleach (Issei Hino)**

 **Kamen Rider Fourze x Hundred (Hayato Kisaragi)**

 **Kamen Rider Wizard x Chivalry of a Failed Knight (Ikki Kurogane)**

 **Kamen Rider Gaim x Infinite Stratos (Katsuo Kazuraba)**

 **Kamen Rider Drive x Pokemon X & Y (Tomari Shinnosuke)**

 **Kamen Rider Ghost x Fairy Tail (Takeru Tenkuji)**

 **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid x Sword Art Online (Emu Hojo)**

 **Kamen Rider Build x Accel World (Sento Kiryu)**

 **Kamen Rider Zi-O x Date A live (Shido Itsuka)**

 **Others**

 **Garo x Bleach**

 **Kamen Rider Mythical (also known as Heisei Zero Rider)**

 **Kamen Rider Shinobi x Senran Kagura**

 **Kamen Rider Quiz x Baka & Test **

**Kamen Rider Pirate x One Piece**

 **Hope you like them (I took me await to figure out which anime fit for Wizard).**


	8. The Great holy Rider Wars

**The Great Holy Rider War**

 **Note: I do not own Kamen Rider and Fate Apocrypha**

 **For the anniversary of Ryuki, this previews will be the honorable story.**

One homunculus escape from the Yggdmillennia after he doesn't want to be use as a tool for a war between mages known as Magus, as they battle to the death to find who's victorious to win a wishing granting device known as the Holy Grail.

But this war is different than the previous Holy Grail Wars, an artifact, known as the Greater Grail from divine realm. By the time the Greater Grail reappear from the world of living and started the Great Holy Grail Wars with seven masters fighting with seven more masters to fight for the Greater Grail.

However, the Great Holy Grail Wars isn't the only war in Romania, as another war had already started just before the Great Holy Grail War start. A war take place not only one but two worlds from the real world and a spacetime existing on different dimensional plane known as the mirror world.

After the homunculus escape from Yggdmillenia he was save by a red dragon who suddenly him and takes hims somewhere else. Unfortunately the humongous was scare of it he ran away from the dragon until he men a man who's tall, pale skin, black eyes, and spiked black hair. Wearing a black trench coat, as it matches his clothing. His name is Ian Shizgo.

Now humongous walks down the street as he's tried and exhausted from not just running but his life. The homunculus are service who won't live more than two years.

As he kept walking, he was the man he met before at the mirror world, he kept running just when the homunculus decided to follow him even he's mama is drained.

Ian walks up to a deflected window when he pull out a wide rectangular deck with a symbol of a bat. As he dad it on the window, a silver belt with a slot appeared from the window surface and pop on to him as he pose.

He pose with his right arm bend, move to the left side with his hands clutch. "Henshin!" Ian shouted as he install it on the belt.

The mirror emerge towards Ian as his only body domed in a dark blue suit, his chest has a silver bat-like wings with dark blue linings on it. His shoulder are high fina while he gauntlet are black as well his leg. His helmet was a European knight with his mouthpiece fangs of a bat, he visor's shape of a bat with its edge high like a bat ears. On his left hand is a rapier with a bat closes it wings like and a gold bat symbol. This is Kamen Rider Knight.

He pose before he walks through the glass window, and headed straight towards the mirror world as he's in the bike known as the rider shooter and he arrives to the scene with his monster known with a monster contract of a bat name the Darkwing.

He open the hatch of the bike just as he sees a monster known as mirror monster in front of him, a monster with spider for legs and large hands. This is the Dispider Reborn.

Knight leaps out of the bike and flies straight towards the Dispider Reborn and clash while he stands on one of his legs.

The homunculus watches the fight from the glass window reflection as he sees Knight fighting against the Dispider Reborn. Then he heard someone behind him as he turns around and see a woman with short hair, as she approaches the humongous.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him as the Humongous turns around with a serious look.

"Did that monster do this to that person is show being pull in" he demand to her. "Do you know what are they."

She let a sigh out. "We're still investigating it" she said to him.

"Is this has something to do with your missing brother" he said as he head from her talking about a missing brother.

She didn't replied to him. "Is that right?" He said as she looks down on the ground before answering his question. "Yes, I'm looking for my brother. And I want to know what happen to him" she said.

"I can't just stand here and let people disappear without know what happen to them, just like my brother disappeared did. And that's why, " she admitted to the humongous as he felt sorry for her. Just before he look back at the window of Knight still fighting the Dispider Reborn.

"So does this mean that I have fight to fight just like?" he asked as the woman confused. "If I was a Kamen Rider too, right?"

"No!" She said in denial, shaking her head. "If You contract with that dragon, you can't go back."

"And what's the point, I won't live for the next two years" the humongous said making the woman confused even more, wondering what he meant.

"What do you mean?" She asked him as the humongous looks down and clenches his fist.

"There's some many thing I have to tell, but I tell you another time" he said to the woman and nodded as she understands him.

"Look if you keep fighting," the homunculus listens, "you'll have fighting no matter what happens" the woman explain to him.

Then the homunculus head a roar echo to him as if he visualize a red dragon coming near him. He think this through before he pull out a blank card from his pockets, as he looks at it before ripping the card apart and drop it on the ground and vanish in thin air.

"What was that for!? Did you sense it?! Did you sense the dragon nearby!?" She asked.

The homunculus said nothing but silence before speak up. "Yeah, and I won't let anyone die, I want to live my life….and save other" he confronted her before he hear ringing.

The both of them notice the window shifting waves, she look back at the humongous as he looks back with a smile and nodded. She then grabbing something from her pocket and pulls out a blank deck and as she gets another blank card.

"Make this card and contract the dragon" she explain to the humongous.

He looks at the blank card and the deck on her hands before he got his hands on both of them, and looks at the card with a word contract on it.

* * *

 **(Back in the mirror world)**

Knight keeps fight against the Dispider Reborn before it grabs his whole body it hits him and toss him on the ground as knight landed on the ground on his knee. But the Dispider Reborn fires long needles from his chest and fires them at him as Knight dodge it and runs from its needles.

Then the bat rider jump up in the air before he got whacked by the Dispider Reborn with its legs, and rolls down on the stairs. But the darkwing flies down and grab knight before pulling him up and flies up while the Dispider Reborn chase after him and firing him.

* * *

 **(Back in the real world)**

The humongous looks at the contract card as he hears the ringing in his ears, before he face the card up front to the window.

Then emerge from the glass window is a red chinese dragon, this is the Dragreder as it entered in the real world and went inside the card as it a glowing light shine. The woman cover herself from the light as it got lighter and lighter.

The Homunculus opened his eyes and he found himself in a dark area while the Drageder flies around him while roaring. Then the Drageder flies up to the homunculus as he's showing no fear from it as he despite to fight and free the rest of the homunculus from Yggdmillennia.

The Drageder then circles around him before his body glows and change his body into a dark blue bodysuit, he wears silver chest plate on it, on his shoulders are silver sockets on it as well his legs, and hips. A sliver gauntlet on his left arm. His helmet is black with silver vertical grille on it, red dull eyes on it, underneath. A silver belt with a red gem on it with gold edges, and the deck on it.

He tilt his head up just before his deck now had a created gold symbol of a dragon on it. The gauntlet change into a dragon for a head with yellow eyes. A dragon symbol appears on his helmet, gold lining on his grille face on top, then his whole dark blue bodysuit change into a red suit now. This is Kamen Rider Ryuki.

After the light dies down, the woman uncovers her face as the homunculus disappears as she looks around and see he's not here anymore, before she sees Ryuki on the glass window reflection to the mirror world. And on his card, his card change with a dragon picture on it as he knows what to do.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Knight)**

Knight continues flies up while the Dispider fires needles at him before it fires string him his behind and caught Knight by the arms and legs, as he falls on the ground just when the Dispider approaches to him and fire needles at him.

As the bat rider struggles to free himself before the needles gets him, Ryuki appears and deflected the needles from the Dispider Reborn as the dragon rider staring before him with the drageder flies around him.

Knight looks at Ryuki as if he knows him. "It can by that kid and that dragon" he muttered.

Ryuki then open the dragon gauntlet and pulls out a card with a liuyedao sword on it with red on its hand. He install the card before closing the dragon gauntlet.

" **SWORD VENT!"**

The Drageder lets out a roar just as the sword flies from the sky as Ryuki caught it with his right hand. He gripped his sword before he cries out loud and charges towards the Dispider Reborn.

But the Dispider Reborn fires needles at him just when Ryuki deflected with his sword and spin hook the needles them.

Then he leaps up in the air and landed on it legs as the dragon rider swing his sword and slash it on the Dispider Reborn. But it knock Ryuki back on the ground.

But then Ryuiki revert his sword and open the gauntlet before pulling out another card with a dragon symbol from belt with a title word said ' _final vent,'_ he install it and close the gauntlet.

" **FINAL VENT!"**

* * *

 **(Back in the real world)**

The woman kept looking at the each glass windows before she founds Ryuki as he stands in front of the Dispider Reborn.

* * *

Ryuki did the martial art pose as the Drageder circles around before flying up in the air just when Knight makes his scene and watches Ryuki, as he jumps up in the air as the Drageder continues flying until the dragon rider let his right leg out and do a kicking pose. Then Drageder then fires a flames at Ryuki and launches him in flames and impacted the Dispider as it exploded in flames and blown up into ashes.

Knight and the woman watches this in surprises as Ryuiki stands on the ground after that and finish off one of the mirror monster once and all, as the dragging flies around him.

Then a glowing sphere appeared as it flies up in the sky as Ryuki sees it before the Drageder swallows the glowing sphere before leaving the scenery.

"What was that?" Ryuki asked himself.

"Monster can absorb the power of dead monster" Knight explain to Ryuki as he turn and see the bat rider. "The strongest your monster absorb, the better. That's why you I was after you back at the castle over there."

Ryuki confused of what Knight explain. "Ryuki, huh, I'll easier if I crash you here" he said before punching him in the face.

The woman was shock as he yell at him. "Ian, stop it!" She yell but can't hear him through the glass window.

"Wait! I don't wanna right you!" Ryuki begged to stop.

But Knight ignore him as he swing his rapier at him.

 **And that's that, see ya later. And happy anniversary to Kamen Rider Ryuki premiere episode.**


	9. choice

**I also some idea that I had in mind if you leave a common of this ideas and agreees with that idea, I'll submitted and write it.**

Rise of the Shield X Kamen Rider W

Gate Jietai Kare No Chi nite, Tatakeri X Kamen Rider Drive or Agito

Cross Ange X Kamen Rider Build

Saint Seiya X Kamen Rider Saint

Pokemon X & Y X kishiryu Sentai Ryuusouger

Power Ranger Elemental Force (my creative Power Rangers)

Kamen Rider kikai X Accel World (my original plan was with Cross Agne)

Kamen Rider Ryuki X Fate Stay Night (with all of the 3 routes together)

 **Sorey about that, its just that I didn't have enough writings on it. Also, I'll be changing the Kamen Rider anime crossover as well.**

 **I'll also write down the story of Kamen Rider Den-O: The Assassination Adventure soon since it will be the anniversery od this story.**

 **but until now, please leave a common and I'll let you know about this soon. See ya later.**


	10. Build: Crossing of Ange

**Build: Crossing of Ange**

 **I do not own Kamen Riders or Cross Ange.**

 _Ten years ago, the nation was able to land a man in vehicle on mars for the first time. There they found a mysterious artifacts….Pandora Box. How, as they retrieve it and return the earth, they all announce at the land of our own. But then someone tries to steal the Pandora Bow, a gleam of light shine bright, plus descending a major disaster known as…..Skywall Disaster, as it split the nation in three: Touto, Hokuto, Seito._

* * *

As year past by on the three split nation, one escapee, a former princess who turns out to be a Norma at the other land, rejected from society is currently on the run after escaping from Arzenal.

As she ride down the road on a motorcycle that she stole to escape, someone processed her and chases her down on his own motorcycle. Then he pull out a gun and aim at a stack of barrel and shoots it making her to lose balance and flies off as she rolls on the ground.

He stop and step out of his motorcycle as he remove his helmet revealing to have black hair, wearing a trench coat, and having a red ruby on his right, blue sapphire on the left he was wearing a white shirt, a light brown coat, and blue shoe on the right and red shoe on the left. His name is Yuuma Obucis.

for the escapee, she remove her helmet revealing to have long beautiful golden blond hair, and pink eyes as she gets up from the ground. "Who the hell are you!" She demanded.

"I'm just bring you back to the authority" he simply said.

"Why?!"

"Because you a Norma, as well a murder of Yuno Katsuragi" he points out.

"I didn't kill her!" she shouted.

"Do you know how many criminal always say that, former Princess Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi of the Misurugi Empire" Yuuma said.

Angelise shiver in fear as he step back. "Listen, I'm a Princess, I'm not a Norma, and I didn't kill anyone in my life!"

"Then why don't you stop running and go back where you came from?" he asked

"I can't, I'm a Princess of the Misurugi! And I do not belong to that hellish place" but Yuuma doesn't believe her before he his motorcycle shrink and transform into a phone.

"Then I'll just gonna have to call them then" Yuuma said as he has no choice but to call the authority.

But Angelise the approaches him and grab him by the arm as she tries to stop him of calling the authority. "You mustn't! I must get back!" she demanded before her eye widen as she realize something about him. "You with them, aren't you."

This give Yuuma confusion. "Them?" he ask just when Angelise pushes him and step away from him.

"Don't lie to me! You with them!" she hollered before she throws her fist at him, as Yuuma dodges it.

Then he grab her arm and dragged Angelise near. "What do you mean ' _them?'_ " he asked once more.

"You're lying! You people contain me in some kind of glass containment box guinea pig!"

This causes Yumma to have a dramatize flashback as he was in a glass containment box with a mask on his face, and see people in gas mask on them. Then he sees a man with a bat symbol on it as he's was there back then.

Angelise pushes Yumma and runs away from him. But then, Yuuma pulls out a bottle with a rabbit on it it as he shake it up and down, and runs after her in blur as she catches her.

"Y-Your fast…" She started before narrowing her eyes. "You are one of them, are you!"

"Tell me, do those people wear gas!?" He asked for questions.

"Uh...yeah" she replied as well speechless seeing him like this.

"Is that all true! Then did you the Bat-Man! A man design that looks like a bat! I need to know!" He desired.

"What, I don't know who that guy is!? But I did see all those people who are there too. They were as well and they too were guinea pigs, I expect you know about this" she said in suspicious. "Besides, no one believe me because I'm a Norma.

Norma are being that can use Mana of this world, meaning their censured to be monster of this world.

As the argue, a figure approaches them and pushes a car before they both dodge it. After that, they turn and see a creature with black legs at the bottom, as its body is yellow and light blue skin, muscular arms and buff up body. This is Strong Smash.

"What the hell is that!?" Angelise shocked.

"Smash" Yuuma replied to her.

"Smash?"

"A person that turns into monstrous forms, their violent tendiction" Yumma explain to Angelise about them. "They can't be reasonable unless they're defeated."

The Strong Smash approaches her slowly before Angelise react as she grab a bar and swing at the it, but it didn't affect him as the String Smash swing its fist downwards and hits Angelise. As for Yuuma, he's seeing this behind the car before the Strong Smash hits the ground with both fist as it makes a shockwave with smokes.

As the smoke clears, they disappear the area making Yumma confused of they whereabouts.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

The Strong Smash jump up in the air, far away from anyone as it landed on the ground near the Skywall. It drop Angelise on the ground as she rolls on it before the Strong Smash walks up to her and swing his fist at her.

But she dodge it before punching it close combat. It didn't look like the Strong Smash felt a thing before it punch him in the face.

Angelise fell on the ground helpless if there's anything that can stop that monster.

"I don't think, fighting a smash with barehanded isn't going to be enough" someone said as they turn and see Yumma here for some reason. "But that was gutsy of you facing one" he smile while Angelise wonder why he's smiling.

"But let me handle this" he said before pulling out a black belt with a circle on the right side, small gears on it, and a lever with a red hand on it.

As he place it on his waist, a yellow strap appear and strapped on him. Then Yuuma pulls out the red rabbit bottle on the left and a blue bottle with a picture of a tank on the right.

"Now, let's begin the experiment" he said and started shaking both bottles up and down.

The Strong Smash approaches them before noticing equation flowing all around it passing by it.

After he shake the bottles, he turn the cap before insert the Rabbit bottle on the right compartment and then the Tank bottle in the left compartment.

" **RABBIT! TANK!"**

" **BEST MATCH!"**

Then the belt make techno tune standby as Angelise get herself up from the ground and seeing Yuuma grinned, as he grab the lever and crank it up as the tune change to a machine noise tune.

Inside the belt are red and blue liquid flowing through tubes while all of the gears.

After he stop cranking the lever the tubes went outside and headed opposes with the red at front and the blue at the back. With a set appear as Angelise step back a bit and see what happened next. As the liquid turn into half a armor, with the red liquid up front is now an red armor with the eye on the left has a rabbit head on it and the left has a spring on it. The blue liquid at the back a blue armor in the opposes of the red one, as it has a blue tank on its right eye.

" **ARE YOU READY?"**

Yuuma move his left arm up front before he pose.

"Henshin!" Yumma shouted.

As he stood still before Yumma stood still when the half armors snap together with his body donned in a black suit, and a sliver gem on his forehead pointon the left side up.

" **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT! TANK! YEAHHH!"**

He pose for a bit before he flick his right hand.

This is Kamen Rider Build!

"What in the world…" Angelise was speechless as he see the man she just me is now in an armor now.

"I've found the winning formula!" He then slide his tank visor up before he flick it.

Build bend down a bit with spring loading and jump in a dash as he punch the Strong Smash. Then the Strong Smash swing left fist when Build ducks down dodging it before punches it.

Angelise shock of how fitting and well at fighting, as the Strong Smash tries to punch him before Build dodges it as he hop on its fist leaving a foot mark on it and flip over front.

Then Build summon a weapon with a handle and a drill on his hand and slash it at the Strong Smash many times before piercing it in the centre.

The Strong Smash still standing cries out with his fist up, before Build a white bottle with a Hedgehog picture on it and shake the bottle, before removing the Rabbit bottle. Then he turn the cap of the white bottle and insert it in the belt left right compartment.

" **HARINEZUMI!"**

Build then crank the lever while the belt makes machine noise tunes before.

" **ARE YOU READY?"**

"Build up!" he hollered.

With a jiggle tune standing by, his half red armor change into a half of the armor on the right. With a spike ball on his hand, a long shoulder pad on the right with spikes on it, and the eyepiece visor has a Hedgehog on it.

Angelise was surprise to see him before the Strong Smash charges at him, before Build deflected with his right arm with the spike extended for more damage for it.

"Poke! Poke! Poke!" he hollered while punching the Strong Smash as he also hits his bottom.

The Strong Smash tries to punch Build, but he deflecting it's attacks with his right hand. Build kept deflecting the Strong Smash attack before he punch it in the face as it cause it to fall.

As the Strong Smash fell on the ground, Build pull out his Rabbit bottle as he shake it. "And now, the finishing touch" he said as he move the cap and replace the Harinezumi and set back to half Rabbit armor back.

While the Strong Smash hit both fist as Angelise watching, Build then crank the lever up.

"One sec" Build said before he stop cranking the lever.

As he started running away leaving a footprint symbol on on the left leg and sparking on the right leg. Build kept running a one block away, before jump up and landed on the ground as he created a hole underground with a large white with dotted line chart appears out of nowhere.

It trap the Strong Smash with it before Build reappear from the ground while on a pillar and leap up in the air.

" **READY GO! VORTEX FINISH! YEAHHH"**

He went on it and hover down and headed straight towards the Strong Smash and side kicked it in the face with the blue leg scratching it with tank tracks, before going through it as the Strong Smash cries out loud before it exploded in green flames.

Angelise looks at the scene after covering herself, she was amazed of Build fighting skills. "Incredible."

As Build brought out a blank white bottle, move the cap as he face it at the Strong Smash and gather energy from it with the bottle circular with marking on it. "Good" he muttered.

 **And that's that as I replace Accel World. I thought this through about it after I watch Cross Ange anime as I think is the right one. See ya later.**


	11. Drive: Bodyguard of Two False Lovers

**Drive: Bodyguard of Two False Lovers**

 **Note: I do not own Nisekoi or Kamen Rider**

* * *

It was a nice day in Tokyo as everyone was having a normal time with the sun shining.

That is until this city suddenly freezing with everybody were unable to move properly. The ' _Slowdown'_ is the term every saying, telling anyone to be alert to be careful to that event.

But today everyone was having a fine day at the park before everything around suddenly freezes and slowing everyone down. Then all of a sudden three people were able to walk normally, that is until they transform their entire, revealing to be monster.

Those monsters have gray body, skull head, one has a cobra with a code number ' _006'_ , one for bat ' _066_ , and one for spider ' _012'_ on each one. This monster are known as the Roidmudes.

They all laugh as the Roidmudes walk pass through the people, blasting them destroying everyone while they run slowly despite the Slowdown alert.

But as they reign their destruction at everyone, something attack them as three small cars attack three each. One orange car attack the Bat Roidmude with swirls surrounding it before engulfing with flames in it and explode. A green car heading towards the Cobra Roidmude as it jumped up, spin around with spikes at it, and charge straight pass through it. And a purple car divided into five and attack the Spider Roidmude, firing shurikens at it.

The three Roidrmude all deal critical damage from that attack as they regroup and look around the arena back-to-back before hearing a roaring engine. They look before spotting someone stand in front who isn't affected by the slowdown.

This person was a boy wearing a white long sleeve shirt, black black pants, white and green shoes, a black jacket and a red tie. His name is Shusaku Tomari.

He had a red belt attack his waist as Shusaku stares at them with a red car with white stripes behind him. He gripped his hands before a small red car shows before grabbing it.

"Let's go Belt-san" Shusaku said.

" **Okay, Start Your Engine!"** Voice on his belt said.

As Shusaku turns the key on the belt making engine starting sound before techno music standby playing. He twisted the red car and install it on his wrist band.

"Henshin!" Shusaku shouted.

Before pulling the lever on his waist band.

He moves his left with only two fingers up to the right before circling around before red cylinder surrounded him when a holographic red Armor piece appeared and then merge with Shusaku body. His whole body is now a black bodysuit with white stripes on the sides, and the red armor and shoulder pads. His helmet is red, two silver compounded visor, white stripes on top, mouth guard, a symbol of an ' _R' on his forehead,_ and wing on his hand.

Then a tire emerge from the red car as it flies off and attach to his armor chest with the word type speed.

" **DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!"**

This is Kamen Rider Drive!

The Roidmudes glares and growled at him before walking up to him slowly.

"It's the Kamen Rider" Bat Roidmude glared.

"Let's crush him together!" Spider Roidmude hollered.

Before it and the others follow him and charges at Drive, as he clutched his right hand then rushes in and start fighting the Roidmudes hand-to-hand combat.

They all try to hit him but Drive was too fast as he deflected with his arms then he punch them back. But then the Red rider was kicked in the face and rolls on the ground before getting back up.

The Cobra Roidmude unleashes an energy blast while the Bat and Spider Roidmude fires bullets from their fingers and firing at Drive as got shot and flies down on the ground.

But as the Roidmude jump in the air and attack Drive, when he turned the key of the belt and then pulling the lever of his waistband three time.

" **S-S-SPEED!"**

The tire on his chest starting to spin faster as he prepares dashed towards the Bat and Spider Roidmude as they fired back. But Drive slides down on the ground and send them flying in the air before punching them with accelerated speed.

The Bat and Spider Roidmude fell back on the ground.

"Try me!" the Cobra Roidmudes hollered before rushing towards Drive and tries to punch him.

But Drive deflected his attacks the Cobra Roidmude hits him in the chest sending the red rider flying and crash into a stand.

As the Roidmude chuckled before walking towards to finish him off.

" **Shusaku quick, use the shift cars!"** Belt-san suggested.

"Right" Drive nodded before one of the small cars known as ' _Shift Cars'_ shows up.

he quickly grabbed one of the Shift cars before replacing the red car to the orange one, and install it as he pulling the lever.

Out of nowhere, flaming object appeared and attacks the Roidmude before it flies towards Drive as Type Speed tire detach itself and bounce off him as the orange tires attach it on his chest.

" **TIRE CHANGE! MAX FLARE!"**

The Spider Roidmude charges at Drive before he hits it with flames engulfed on his arms and legs. He then pulls the lever on his waistband three times.

" **F-F-FLARE!"**

Drive stood there as a spinning flames on his arm before he kicks it at the Spider Roidmude sending his flying in the air with fire tornado and landed on the ground.

But as Drive was walking up to it before the Bat Roidmude appears and charge towards him. Until Drive deflected it back before turning the key before replacing the orange shift car ' _Max Flare'_ to the green one.

" **TIRE CHANGE! FUNKY SPIKE!"**

A green tire with spikes appears replacing the Max Flare tire to the green on with the word Funky Spike on it.

The Bat Roidmude charge at him and tries to punch him, but Drive block its attack then fires green thorns from Funky Spike causing it lots of damage.

Drive them pulling the lever on his waistband three times.

" **S-S-SPIKE!"**

Drive charges towards the Bat Roidmude as the fires started spinning causing it to cry out in pain from its thorns. He sends the Bat Roidmude flying up and landed back down.

The Roidmude regroup before Drive's pulls out the green shift car ' _Funky Spike'_ and replace it with a purple shift car.

" **TIRE CHANGE! MIDNIGHT SHADOW!"**

As the tire detach itself once again and replace it with a purple tire with the word Midnight shadow. Drive pulls the lever once more, preparing to launch another attach.

" **S-S-SHADOW!"**

As the Roidmudes charges at him all together, Drive throws purple shurikens energy at them before rushing in and hitting them close range. He the sidekicked one of them before throwing another purple shuriken energy.

After that they all fell on the ground and tries to get up on their feet but starting to get weaken and while Drive stood there and stares at them.

" **Shusaku, time to finish them off"** Belt-san said as Drive nodded.

" **All tires charge!"**

He took out the purple shift car ' _Midnight Shadow'_ and place the Type Speed shift car back on his waistband as all of the tires attack the Roidmude, as Type Speed tire reattach back to Drive.

Once all of the Roidmude were all damage from the tire attacks, Drive turned the key then pressing the red button on the waistband.

" **HISSATSU!"**

The Roidmude group were getting back up when all of a sudden four tires appeared out of nowhere, as Drive pulls the lever.

" **FULL THROTTLE! SPEED!"**

Drive bends down as the red car started moving drifting to the left side as he prepares to finish them off. As the tires merges with the Roidmudes, it sends them flying before Drive jump towards the red cars and started to bounce off repeatedly, side kicking all of the Roidmudes as he cries out loud he land the final blow, passing through all of them, sliding on the ground as all of the Roidmude exploded and disappear.

But then all of a sudden emerging from the smoke all of them turns into their code numbers.

"This isn't over Kamen Rider! Will be back!" 012 hollered as it and the other flies away from the scenery.

"Huh, not bad for a young police-in-training like me handle a couple of Roidmude" Drive bragged.

" **But do y'know what time does a police-in-training what time does school starts"** Belt-san sighs.

Before Drive realize as he looked at the cloak nearby and see that its almost time for school.

"Oh no! Get to the Tridoron!" He hollered as he hops on to the red car ' _Tridoron'_ and left the park and headed off to school.

"I'd better get there before the teacher give me…..!"

* * *

"Detention…" Shusaku said depressing.

As he sits in a room on his desk and waited for detention to be ended. Then he headed a ring from his phone before he look and see he has a text.

It was a friend of his with the name Raku Ichijō on it.

"Yeah I'll meet you and Chitoge there" Shusaku muttered while texting before sending it. "After detention is over" as he waited for detention ended.

* * *

And **that's that as I will post this story in the future along with other stories. See ya later.**


	12. The Dueling Wielding Hero

**Dual Wielding Hero**

 **Note: I do not own Sword Art Online or Rise of the Shield Hero**

 **hope you like because this is the first non-Kamen Rider story I have ever written.**

* * *

A black cloak person is standing on the edge of a hill and he looked at the sky when all of a sudden it turns into the red for some reason, appearing out of nowhere.

And crossing through the portals lies an army of monsters as they arrive from the portal.

" _So this is the Wave of Calamity,"_ he thought before he removes hood revealing to have slightly long but neat hair and his eyes are black. Revealing to be Kazuto Kirigaya.

Kazuto stood there as he observed the scenery before turning his head and see a group heading to the other direction. But then, a flare shows up and it's coming from the village.

He looked back at the group seeing they didn't pay attention to the flare and ain't gonna help the village.

This makes Kazuto unsatisfied of them as he decided to rush down to the village and see if there's anyone needs help.

* * *

Down at the village, the army of monsters has already roamed around as the villagers run for their lives. One woman with two children ran down an alleyway before finding themselves a dead end, before being confronted by a group of Zombie warriors and a Locust mutant.

As the Zombie warrior was about to attack the mother and her two children with its sword until someone appeared in front of them, revealing to be Kazuto deflecting the Zombie warrior attack with his sword.

"Hey, get out of here! Hurry! I'll hold them off!" Kazuto hollered.

They nodded and understood him as they get up and leaving the area. And as for Kazuto, he pushes back the Zombie Warrior, slash it at its head and falls down.

Then the Locust charges toward him before Kazuto piece it, causing the Locust to split in two.

As he let out a sigh, Kazuto turns around before seeing a horde of Zombie warriors and Locust mutant. This made him smirk as Kazuto wave his sword around, resting on his right shoulder and bend down before rushing down towards the horde.

He swings his sword at the Zombie warriors multiple times, just as the Locusts surrounded Kazuto, before he jumps up in the air and attacks all of them in one attack as they're all destroyed.

Unfortunately, all of the monsters seems to be appearing non-stop as they kept surrounding the village. At this rate no one will survive the waves.

" _Damn it, if this keeps up, this whole village will die"_ Kazuto thought.

But just when hope seems lost, a bell rang out loud coming from a tower as someone ringing it, getting the monster's attention. They all follow the sound and starting to surrounding the tower, as the Zombie warriors climb on the ledge person from the top.

Kazuto stood there and stares at the top of the tower. " _That person's crazy, how's he gonna destroy them all now!?"_ he thought.

He watches it before the tower suddenly burst into flames, and as for the Zombie warriors. They were all engulfed by the fire burning to death. Then Kazuto spotted someone jumping off from the tower as he's a tall wearing green cloak, black hair spikes, green eyes, and a shield on the right arm.

Kazuto knows who this person was as this person is one of the summons heroes from another world just like him. "That must be the Shield Hero," he said before seeing the tower falling down and burned into ashes.

He rushes over there as mob of Zombie warriors gets in the way before passing through them with their heads chopped off.

* * *

Once he got there, Kazuto saw a group from the villagers gathering around the Shield Hero. He overhears their conversation while not being spotted.

"What're doing, get out of here!?" the Shield Hero said.

But the villager refused and explain why. "We all change our mind and came back after seeing how courageously your fighting. Ludis our home, it's all we have. We can't just run away and abandoned it."

As one of the villagers explain, Kazuto's only focusing one they're a conversation. But what's really wondering is about the Shield Hero, as he heard a rumour of the Shield Hero who rapes a royal princess and was accused by the king. But that's now just that, the Shield Hero also has a slave in his party.

So Kazuto decided to investigate this if the Shield Hero really it the bad guy or not.

A villager asked if he could fight for their village before the Shield Hero agrees. Before one large Zombie warrior appears and was about to attack a villager, before the Shield Hero block with his shield, send both of them knocked out.

"Die monster!" A villager hollered as he and the rest defended the Shield Hero.

Unfortunately, the large Zombie soon turns to his next target and attack the villagers.

Kazuto was about to rush down before the Shield Hero stands back up and deflected for the villagers. "You guys fall back you can't deal with this one!" He groans.

As the villagers could believe what their seeing, Kazuto on the other was surprises too seeing the Shield Hero defending them.

"Sir Hero!?"

"Forget it, think about your families! There's no reason to die here" he said while holding his ground as the Large Zombie pushes him down.

"Master Naofumi!" A female voice hollered.

She rushes in as her hair is long, red armour clothing, fluffy raccoon-like ears, and a bushy tail.

"Raphtalia!" He hollered before he pushes back the large Zombie as he and her slave rush in with her sword.

The Shield Hero known as Naofumi covers the large Zombie in the face with his shield before Raphtalia slashes it down.

"Amazing!" They were amazed

Before Raphtalia tells them. "Hurry up and evacuate, will handle things here."

"Right! But both of you be careful!" He hollered as the rest of them left the area.

This leaves Naofumi and Raphtalia alone facing the army of Zombie warriors and Locust monsters with their numbers greater now. As Kazuto was about to walk in when all of a sudden, a multiple flares appeared in the sky and showering down meteor stars-like, destroy everything around it including the monsters, but also Naofumi who's protecting Raphtalia.

And as Kazuto he took cover behind the wall but managed to survive that blast before hearing group footsteps coming.

"We burn them all to death in a single strike" the commander laughed leading a group of knight at the burning area, before spotting Naofumi. "Hmm, the Shield Hero? You're pretty tough."

"They don't even care about us" Naofumi growl.

This causes Raphtalia furious as she rushes down and tries to attack the Captain, but one of the Knights deflected her attack. "Did you know that Master Naofumi was here!" She growled. "Answer me for I'll have you head

The Knight didn't respond to her. "Draw your swords" he ordered.

All of the Knights all unsheathe their swords and pointed them at Naofumi and Raphtalia, while Kazuto took cover behind the wall and watches this.

"What's this, are with the shield hero?" The Captain demand.

"I am master Naofumi sword, respect him or die!" She dares them.

But the Captain isn't afraid of her. "Damn Demi-human, how dare you point your sword at the royal knights" he sneered.

Kazuto sighs as he decides to make his appearance while Raphtalia complains at the royal knights after pulling a stunt of firing at them. "What kind of Knight neglected the people he's supposed to defend!"

"Raphtalia forget it!" Naofumi growled.

"But I-!"

"Just let it go!" He orders her before Kazuto appeared and placed his hand on her shoulder. She wonders who he is as he smiled

"Just listen to him, besides those idiot has no idea of locating others," Kazuto said.

"What did you say!? How dare you say that to the Royal Knights, for someone like you, you have a big mouth" the Captain yelled at him gritting his teeth.

"Maybe or maybe I did. Besides, Shield Hero is doing a great job defending the people while all of you burning them" Kazuto taunted them.

This made the Captain angry as he gritted his teeth, gripped his hands, and glaring at him before making his decision. "Respect the royal knight's peasant, get him!" He ordered his men.

As one of the knights listened and rushes toward Kazuto and Raphtalia with his sword in his hands. But Kazuto pushes Raphtalia away before removing his cloak and all of sudden, he passes through the knight in a blink of an eye, causing his sword to break in two.

"I-Impossible!?"

All of the knights were shocked to see one person manages to break the knight sword and how fast he is. Naofumi and Raphtalia were stunned as well before Kazuto stood there and stare at the knights.

The Captain shivers as he pulls out his sword and points it at Kazuto. "D-Don't you dare step near me, I'm a royal knight! And you think I'd be from a peasant like you!" He hollered.

Kazuto didn't hesitate before rushes down and heading straight towards the Captain, letting his guard down and fell on the ground. But as Kazuto got close to him his lift his sword up and pointing straight at him.

The captain closes his eyes as he was about to meet his end. But as he opened his eyes he suddenly sees Kazuto, deflecting one large Zombie with his sword.

"Get out now, I'll handle it!" Kazuto hollered before pushing back the large Zombie, jumping up in the air, landed on its arm and slash it in the centre.

While knight stood there, some of the knights were about to leave but not all of them. As Kazuto was handling the horde of monsters all by himself before the Shield Hero suddenly appeared in front Kazuto and deflected with his shield.

"You have to get out of here! It's not safe here!" Naofumi hollered as Raphtalia swing her sword at the Locust monster.

"He's right you should leave, hurry!" Raphtalia agreed.

Before one Zombie warrior appeared in front of her as Raphtalia stood there doing nothing and let it approach her. But Kazuto rushes in and slash the Zombie warrior head off.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this!" Kazuto smirk.

Just as Naofumi was about to tell him to leave here before two Locust charges towards him. Until Kazuto slashes those two before looking back at Naofumi with a smirk on his face at him letting him know he can handle it.

"Alright, but don't die here," Naofumi said deeply before he and Kazuto went back-to-back.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning to die here and now?" Kazuto said.

"Right, Raphtalia!" He calls out his slave, as she hears him.

"Kay!" She replied before they all regroup and face the monster army together.

They all tried their best to beat the monster army and protect the village. But all of a sudden, the knight that deflected from Raphtalia attack still remains here and supported the Shield Hero and Kazuto with some of the knights that still remain here.

"So you decided to help huh," Kazuto asked.

"This is only a one time, don't be happy when this is over" he groaned.

After the Wave of Calamity was over by the Church of Three Heroes, some of the villagers all went back to their villagers, aiding the wounded to their needs.

But as Naofumi was about to leave the village after villagers thank him for saving their village, Kazuto shows up and stand in front of the Shield Hero. Both of them stared at each other in silence as they didn't say a word.

"I guess you not such a bad person after that rumour I was told," Kazuto said.

This causes the Shield Hero to grit his teeth after hearing what Kazuto said, he thinks if he's making fun of him. But Kazuto turns around before walking away he turn back and looks at him once more.

"Don't let others get you, try and survive and be this world hero?" Kazuto said before leaving the village.

Naofumi only watches him leaving as her slave Raphtalia walks up to him, looking at Kazuto. "Master Naofumi, who was that person?" She asked.

"Don't know, but here's a weird one" Naofumi replies.

As Kazuto walks away from the village before he stops and looking up at the sky as he reached his hand out and clutches it tightly. " _Don't worry, I will survive this world, and I will find you ...Asuna"_ he thought before walking again.

* * *

 **And that's that this will be my first non-Kamen Rider story as I will post this in the future or near. And here's the updates of the stories.**

 **Kamen Rider Kuuga/Campione**

 **Kamen Rider Agito/Familiar of Zero**

 **Kamen Rider Ryuki/Fate Apocrypha**

 **Kamen Rider Faiz/Kill la Kill**

 **Kamen Rider Blade/Akame Ga Kill**

 **Kamen Rider Hibiki/Naruto**

 **Kamen Rider Kabuto/Full Metal Panic**

 **Kamen Rider Den-O/Assassination Classroom**

 **Kamen Rider Kiva/Vampire Knight**

 **Kamen Rider Decade/All Anime Crossover**

 **Kamen Rider W/RWBY**

 **Kamen Rider OOO/Bleach**

 **Kamen Rider Fourze/Hundred**

 **Kamen Rider Wizard/Chavily the Fail Knight**

 **Kamen Rider Gaim/Infinite Stratos**

 **Kamen Rider Drive/Nisekoi**

 **Kamen Rider Ghost/Fairy Tail**

 **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid/ Sword Art Online**

 **Kamen Rider Build/Cross Ange**

 **Kamen Rider Zi-O/Date A Live/All Anime Crossover**

 **Other stories**

 **Kamen Rider Shinobi/Senran Kagura**

 **Kamen Rider Quiz/Baka and Test**

 **Kamen Rider Kikai/Accel World**

 **Kamen Rider Pirate/One Piece**

 **Bleach/Garo**

 **Rising of the Shield Hero/Sword Art Online**

 **Kamen Rider Fubuki/Sajiku Muhammad no Bahamut**

 **Pokemon Sinnoh Journey**

 **Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger**

 **See ya later.**


	13. Sneak peek

**This preview will be the first chapter of the Chronicle of Zi-O until I update the Decade story soon. I'm showing this because the Zi-O story is at the end and the last Heisei rider that we will all miss as we all enter the Reiwa Era. Now enjoy reading. And I made some changes from the previous one. And Natsumi doesn't appear yet before 2019, which means Origami doesn't have her spirit powers yet. It's just a preview before the real one.**

 **Year 1: Born of the Dominic King!**

* * *

 _An area of grass field was peaceful and beautiful, with the wind blowing, the sun is shining, birds are chirping, and butterflies pollinate flowers. But then a massive force appeared, as the wind blows stronger than ever, it created a tornado with the clouds. Added to the Tornado, it's also gathering strange energy around the field before it touches down the field, it courses it to create an enormous explosion that causes to suck an entire continent, making it worldwide and shall be known ...as Spacequakes._

* * *

In a black room, with a book on the ground that said with the light pointing at it. A man in gray clothing and a hoodie walks appeared in the room as he picked up the book, before opening the lock and opened the book as he read.

"Spacequake, wide-area vibration phenomena," he said repeatedly from the book. "It is said that Spacequake starts vibrating randomly as nobody has no clue of where it came from. But the cause of this phenomenon appeared was created by mysterious girls known as spirits."

He then turned a page as he continued reading. "However, there's one hope of human survival is one person to interact with them, one that will seal their powers from the destruction of humanity, one that will be in love, one…who's bound to become my king" he said as he smirked on his face.

* * *

In a bedroom, someone was sleeping on a bed as his hair is straight blue and bend down to his neck, and amber-brown eyes. His name is Shido Itsuka.

As the alarm from his clock set off, Shido reaches it to turn it off he opened his eyes. He yawns with his arms stretching arm before getting out of bed, he headed to the kitchen and cook breakfast at the table for seven.

As he finishes cooking washes all the pans before six girls walk in the kitchen.

A girl with dark-purple long hair with a butterfly ribbon of a sort, and match purple eyes.

Another girl with red eyes, very long coral-coloured hair with a twin tail, tied up white ribbons on both sides, and an antenna stick up her head. Her name is Kotori Itsuka. Shido little sister.

Another girl at the age between 13 to 14, with blue eyes, curly long blue hair, and a puppet on her left hand. This is Yoshino. And her puppet Yoshinon.

And twin girls with orange hair and blue eyes. Their one was braided up and the other one has three portions braided hair. The characteristics girl with braided hair is Kaguya Yamai, and can often sound robot with three portions of braided hair is Yuzuru Yamai.

"Good morning Shido!"

"Morning Shido.."

 _"Hiya Shido!"_

All of them sat together as one as they all enjoy eating their breakfast in the morning think it could be a nice day.

* * *

 **Playing Now Over Quarter**

 **As the music scene, the camera travels through a wormhole and headed straight towards a blocked gate before it opened up when a pink like brighten up.**

 **(In each universe, the Kamen Rider who protected the world from danger every generation) the camera travel crosses a galaxy as footage of Kamen Rider from Kuuga to Build shows.**

 **(But now, their powers passed down to a new generation)) ((Oh, yeah. Ohh)) then the camera focuses on a person stands in a circle with footage of the last Heisei riders before the light reveals to be Shido.**

 **(Rejoice! For the birth of a new king!) as the person stands straight, magenta letters of Japanese that said ' _Rider'_ appeared out of nowhere before attaching it to Shido transforming into Kamen Rider Zi-O.**

 **(Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you ready?)) Shido stands in the middle of the city before turning around and sees Tohka and the other waving at him as he runs down.**

 **(Atarashi, rekishi is soko ni Feel it! Feel it (crazy baby!) until something as a portal appeared right behind Shido, pulling him in and transporting him somewhere else before the portal disappeared.**

 **(Hikari wo kate no Kasokushite) then the next scene change as Shido arrived at an unknown desert land before turning and stand in a statue of Shido before the Oma Zi-O appears in the sky and landed in front of him.**

 **(Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out! Ima wo susumo yo) Shido and the Oma Zi-O glare at each other. While far away is Woz watching this the book on his hand with fire.**

 **(Mado hi mo, Ikudo tonaku) Isaac and Ellen stand in front of the window of the view. But what he didn't know is that the Time jacket secretly sneak in and disappeared into thin air, just before the members of DEM turns around and sees nothing. Then the scene changes back in the destroyed city as Roman and Elsa stare ruin city**

 **(Asu no tobira tatake) Shido up to the staircase as he sees Isaac and Ellen holding Tohka, Yoshino, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Natumi, and Miku as hostages as Shido tries to go after them before the staircase disappeared and fell into a deep drop.**

 **(Mitsumeta sono Saki ni. Tobikonde mitara. Believe yourself!) as Shido falls down to his death before seeing a pink light as he reaches his hand and tries to grab it until all of the Heisei Riders appear in. They circle around Shido as he got the pink light, all of them raise their hand and turn into light before flying inside Shido.**

 **(Now Over Quarter! Toki no ame Suinukete Tomo ni) Shido transforms into Kamen Rider Zi-O as the world spins around. As he travels through a wormhole before arriving at the DEM industry, where Isaac and Ellen holding the Tohka and the others hostage. As Zi-O stood there, all of the Heisei Riders, preforming their rider kick.**

 **(You over quarter! Mirai wo yo!) Zi-O zoom down the street as the cams follow him in a Ride Striker, before jumping off and piloting his Time Mazine into robot mode, as Zi-O control it as the Time Mazine punches straight at the camera. The scene shows Shido, Roman, and Elsa each scene with the background circling around before it stops.**

 **(Kako no ishi is uso de is azamuke nai) Zi-O and Geiz run down the battlefield as they dodge from the laser.**

 **(Kanjino so Nexus future) Elsa walks down with the Time Jackers sitting on the staircase before they disappear.**

 **(Now, Over Quarter! Mabyui senkai) the next scene is where Zi-O dodging from the AST as the deflecting their firing with his Zikan-Gurade then the scene change as Geiz battle DEM industry with his Zikan-Zax, the scenes show the two begin to battle each other.**

 **Finally, the camera speed, passing by all of the Heisei riders before it stops to Zi-O.**

 **(Misete) Shido stood there and showing all of the Heisei Riderwatches up on camera as the Spirits and the Ratatoskr, Mana, Origami was with him as the title appeared.**

 ** _Chronicle of Zi-O_**

* * *

 **(Inside of the Itsuka resident)**

Grrrr! I lost again!" Kaguya hollered as she playing a video game with Yuzuru who won.

"Kaguya, your temperament is getting, you calm down," Yuzuru said calming her twin sister down.

"I know, but I always ended up dying at the final battle against the king!" Kaguya scowled.

Then bursting out of the door is a beautiful girl, with smooth skin, light coloured indigo eyes and bluish-purple long straight hair. Her name is Miku Izayoi.

"Hello~! Miku Izayoi spirit idol has arrived!" she announced herself.

"Miku!? What are doing here! I thought we're on a tour!" Kaguya hollered pointing her finger at her.

"Oh, I just finished my world tour, and I can't resist if not seeing you all! And since I came, a welcome back home Miku kiss!" Miku said before approaches Kaguya as she was about to smooch her.

But Kaguya stands up and steps away from her before Miku jump and tries to kiss her, but she misses as she chases after Kaguya.

"Ahh, leave me alone Miku!" Kaguya hollered.

"Please! Just one smooch!" Miku begged for Kaguya, but she ignored her and keeps running away.

At the kitchen table, Yoshino was drawing a picture on a piece of paper as Kotori was with her along. Unfortunately, the sound that Kaguya and Miku quarrelling is starting to get on her nerves. However, Kotori tries to calm herself down, but those two kept louder and louder before she snapped and jumps into the air and landed in front of them, where she hits Miku right behind her.

"I swear, if you don't stop, I'm gonna blow it" Kotori growled.

Leaving Miku unconscious.

As for Tohka, she's at the table, doing homework for school tomorrow. Unfortunately, she can seem to get the answer right as she taping her pen on paper so hard Tohka can't answer any questions.

"Ahhh, I can seem to get this answer!?" Tohka complains as she lay down on the table and grumble. "Shido, can you help me with my homework?" She asks him.

But for some reason, Shido didn't pay attention as he's cleaning up all of the dishes from breakfast except he's so slow, he barely cleaning and suddenly tired. Tohka walks up to him and asked as she starting to get worried.

"Shido is something wrong?" she asked before he heard and turns head towards and answer her question.

"W-What're talking about?" he asked.

"Well, you seem to be sad all day, is it because of me ?" Tohka frowned, causing Shido to drop the dishes in the sink after year her reason.

"No, it's not you. I just u getting these dreams for some reason, and I can't get some sleep from that" Shido explain to him.

This made Tohka confused as the other girls overhear their conversation.

"Darling," Miku addresses to Shido, "maybe you should get some rest," she suggested to him.

But Shido is aware of the chores he needed to do, but he can't finish it all it's while he is tried.

"Protection, you need to get some rest, after all, you've been doing all the work" Yuzuru suggests the same with her.

As Shido lets out a sigh understood them before he walks away to his room while the girls did the rest of his chores. Leaving the girl a worried face on them.

 _"Hey, guy!_ Someone calls out as they turn and see Yoshino calling out. But Yoshino is using her puppet rabbit to communicate. _"Yoshinon wonders what's up with Shido?"_ the puppet asked.

"To be honest Shido opens his door that leads to his room as he walks in and lying on his bed.

 _"What's going on with me? Am I doing this work overly"_ he thought to himself before looking out of a window. _"Well, I did been through sealing the others' spirit powers way over the past year."_

Except he was right, back a few years ago, he met an extraordinary being known as Spirits. They were the cause of the Spacequake appearing around the globe, as their powers cause everything to be destroyed. However, there is a way to stop the Spacequake from happening and there two options: One kill the Spirits with weapons and violence active to them, and two, make them fall in love with you as their powers will be sealed.

Tohka was a Spirit as well, along with Yoshino, Kaguya and Yuzuru, Miku, including his sister Kotori. But that's not what's causing him to get so tired, it's something else as he shut his eyes and go to sleep.

Meanwhile, the girls, they did all of Shido chores while he's asleep in his room. But with them is a woman with long pale blue which is tied into a right-side ponytail, blue eyes with bags eyes as if she hasn't sleep awhile, and wearing circular glass. Her name is Reine Murasame.

She looks up to Shido's vitals at the kitchen table with her pad. But as she analysis, Kotori walks in and takes a seat right next to Reine. "Is there anything of Shido's conditions?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but unfortunately I can't seem to find anything that's happening to Shin condition" Reine responded as she's referring _'Shin'_ as Shido.

"Then what's causing Shido to get so tired?" Kotori asked.

"I don't know," she replied to her, "but it's imperilled that you should do something. I mean he has been doing a lot for up for us, tracking down the Spirits and seal out."

As Kotori thinks this through with her hand cup her chin she does have a point, Shido did all the work of sealing up the spirits, and he may need a break. "You're probably your" Kotori agreed.

"So in my opinion, Shin will take a day off tomorrow and rest until another Spacequake alert" Reine said to Kotori.

"Alright, but we'll keep an eye on them on the monitor" Kotori direct Reine as she responds with a nod.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

It was downtown today as everyone was walking down the streets, but among those people is Shido who is waiting for the stoplight to change. He's also with Tohka, Yoshino, Kaguya, Yuzuru, and Miku who decide to come along with him.

"So glad for all of you to come along," Shido said a compliment to them.

 _"It's no problem, after all, we all pinch in and decided to be with you,"_ Yoshinon said as all the girl nodded after what he did for them they're Spirit power seal.

Shido smiled even though he's trying to keep them all happy, the others want to help him he can't say no to an opportunity. "Well anyway, thanks," he said before the stop turns green before Miku grabs Shido's right arm and drab him across the crosswalk. The other girls complain as they want to crosswalk with him.

Unaware to anyone there was a girl watching them, she has blue eyes, silvery-white hair bob cut hairstyle and three hair clips on the right part of her hair. Her name is Origami Tobiichi.

She was spying on them right behind one of the poles of the street lights, as Origami move in and follow their lead.

Above the sky a floating object was an airship hovering at the city it was larger than anything, it was clocked and can't be seen. This airship is known as the Fraxinus. And inside was a control room with eight people, and among them are Kotori and Reine.

"Everything is going well" Reine informed Kotori who's sitting at the central. And with her is a man with long blonde hair, brown eyes, and wearing a white suit with black outlines and blue coverings.

This person's name is Kyouhei Kannazuki.

"Well that settles it," Kotori said with her hand on her chin and a lollipop in her mouth before she took it out for a moment. "It looks like things are fine?"

"I have to say, I curious? Why ain't you with them?" he asked.

As Kotori looks at the screen of Shido before replying to his question. "Well someone has to take in command of this" Kotori replied.

Kyouhei nodded with his smile expression. "Even so, you should be with Shido right now, after all, if you go with him I'll take-in-command and tell you what to say in a date!" he hollered.

This causes Kotori to snapped her fingers as two bodyguards dragging Kyouhei out of the room. "Wait! That was just a misunderstanding! Please wait! Don't put my intro to the internment camp again!" He shouted as the two drag him out.

As Kotori sighs before she turns back to the screen and keeps an eye on Shido.

Shido did everything with the girls, they went to Tohka take bread store and bought her bread, then they went to the Arcade and play games there, watching a movie together. They all walk together in the city street before they when into a restaurant and eat lunch there, as Tohka order lots of everything making Shido pay all of it.

But then he got up and headed for the bathroom, someone he stops and notice before and see Origami watching him.

"Origami? What're doing here?" He asked.

"Shido, why didn't you invited me on this date," she asked dully.

"Well, I sore of forgot, sorry" Shido apologize to her.

But she in denial. "Bring me next time" Origami glares at him. "If not then I'll be worried."

As Shido was speechless with his eyes closed before he was about to say anything before Tokha spotted him talk with Origami. She marches up to her with an unhappy expression after seeing her here.

"And what're you doing here Origami Tobiichi!" Tohka hollered as she pointed her finger at Origami.

"I was asking the same thing," she replied.

As both girls glare at each other while holding Shido arms each, Tohka holding the left arm and Origami holding the right arm. They pull his arm like playing tug of war as the two of them quarrel over Shido.

"He's mine Shido!" Tohka hollered.

"Never I'll never leave!" Origami responded.

As both girls pull for Shido, he couldn't take it anymore. He grumbles and grumbles with his eyes closed and mouth until Shido snapped. "WILL YOU TWO STOP!" Out loud in the restaurant.

After a while of being at the restaurant, they all walk together as Tohka was walking slowly behind them as Shido notice her as he stopped when all of them did the same.

"Shido, are you still mad at me back" Tohka frowned as she looks down at the ground as she forgot to make Shido a calm day.

But Shido smiles as he walks up to her and patted on top of her head. "Don't worry Tohka. Try to be calm around Origami" he said making her happy again and join the group.

" _Shido, can you patted on the head too please!"_ Yoshinon asked when he did the same with Tohka

"Alright, now everything's okay, let's move on like friends" Miku hollered happily as he wrapped around her arms Kaguya and Yuzuru.

"Hey, cut it out Miku!" Kaguya hollered.

"Demand, release from your restraint" Yuzuru response.

As the group continued walking down the street, Tohka stops before turning around if anyone's there.

"Tohka," she turns and sees Shido asking, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, but. I think we're being watched?" Tohka replies as she has a feeling someone's watching.

"I'm sure it's nothing, now come on, we're letting the others behind" Shido reason her as both of them catches up to the group.

But as they continued, someone was there, as he's wearing gray clothing and a hoodie to cover his head. He watches the group behind with a book in his hand.

The group is now in the park as Yoshino is playing at the playground and Miku still has Kaguya and Yuzuru in her hands. But as for Shido and Tohka, they both watch the view of Tengu city from the spot where Shido seals her powers.

"Hey, Tohka, remember this place, the place where I sealed your powers" Shido reminded her.

"Yeah, I remember that day," Tohka said with a smile as she turned her head and looks at him while Shido looks at him as well.

* * *

 **(Back at Fraxinus)**

"Looks like everything A-Okay," Kotori said as she has a good feeling about this before she turns her head at Reine who's standing in front of her. "Is something wrong Reine?" she asked.

"I need to show you someone private," Reine asked.

Kotori looks serious wondering what's happening now, as she stands up and was about to leave the control room before Kyouhei returned.

"Kannazuki, I'm leaving you in charge for away" she command.

"Yes mam, I won't let you down!" He exclaims happily.

Reine and Kotori were in the hallway as she shows her footage of Shido and the others waiting for the stoplight in the screens room. She then zooms in the picture and spotted Origami behind.

"Yeah, so what, Origami always stalking on Shido," Kotori said as she reminded Reine about Tobiichi.

"That's not the only one I'm showing, look who's also there" Reine move the screen and spotted the grey clothing man from before.

"Who's that?" Kotori asked.

"I have no idea, I ran some analysis and the scanner show no identity of this person, he was spying on Shido too" Reine explain to Kotori as she raises her eyebrow up wondering what's she talking about.

"What do you mean by that?"

Reine shows her the picture that Shido when with the group as she zooms in the footage, it shows the gray man in every single scene he's been at. "So what does he want from Shido?" She wonders.

"I don't know, but whoever it is, we have to warm Shin about right now" Reine suggested.

As they wondered who's that strange man who's following Shido around, and what does he want from him.

* * *

 **(Back with Shido)**

" _Hey look! I hear an Ice cream truck!"_ Yoshinon hollered as music tone was close by. Yoshino slides down the slide and heads up towards Shido.

"Shido, can we have some ice cream?" Yoshino asked as her puppet begged for it. " _Please Shido! Can we!? Can we!?"_ Yoshinon begged.

"Okay, if that's what you want" Shido replies.

As Yoshinon yells out loud happily cheering and left them for ice cream, along with Tohka who also wants one too and the two of them ran for some ice cream.

Shido sighs free their reaction before seeing Miku runs down with them while holding Kaguya and Yuzuru in her arms.

But as he was about to follow them, his ear rang as Shido before answering it. "Hey what's up" he responds.

" _Shido, we have a situation here"_ Kotori called him.

"What is it? Wait, were you been watching me" he questions her with his eyes narrowed.

" _Never mind that, listen. Someone's been watching you"_ Kotori notified him.

As Shido knows who she's talking about. "I already know that, but Origami always spying on me," he said before Kotori replied back.

" _You don't understand, it's not just Origami, there's a man watching you!"_ This causes Shido to flinch after what his little sister said. "Are you sure, is he from DEM industry?" He wonders.

" _We don't know, Reine and the other couldn't identify him, we have no information,"_ she explains to him.

Shido wonders what this man what's from him, before.

"SHIDO!"

Shido heard a familiar call as he turned, only his eyes widened and jaws opened as he's shocked to see Tohka and the other being wrapped around by droids.

"Oh no! TOHKA!" Shido hollered.

As he was about to run up to them before someone flies down in front of Shido. This person is a female with her hair light Nordic blonde, purple-coloured eyes, pale skin and slender body. Her name is Ellen Mira Mathers.

She's in a suit known as the Combat Realizer Unit. Ellen was hovering in the air while staring at Shido before she flies down.

"Ellen's Shido growled as he remembered back then when she stabs him behind right in front of Tohka. "What do you want?" He demands.

"Shido Itsuka, how nice to see you again. Especially the time I stab you right behind your back" she reminded him.

Giving Shido narrowed eyes and grit teeth, as Ellen smirked before flying up in the air while the droids carried the spirits up. "I'll be taking the Spirits now, but unfortunately for you. You won't see them" she snarled before flying off.

As Shido was about to chase after them, the two droids that remain block his way before they approached him giving Shido back up and block by them.

But just when things get worse, someone flies down in the air and landed in front of the droid as Shido cover himself from the blow.

Once it was over Shido looks and sees...A GIANT ROBOT! With black, silver and dark colours on it. The head with one red eye, booster on its side legs split parts on the side-Arms, and green write that says ' _Robo'._ This is the Time Mazine.

" **TIME MAZINE!"**

It approaches the two droids, as for Shido. This leaves him speechless with eyes widen and jaw drop shock. "Am I hallucinating" she murmured.

The two droids we're about to attack the Time Mazine before it smashes them then its legs and crunch those two into pieces. Then the giant robot turns it head at Shido as he stood still and didn't make a move in front of a giant robot.

Back at Fraxinus, the crew sees the Time Mazine with Shido, as for Kotori, she stands up from her seat. "Who the hell is that!" She demands to know as she dropped her lollipop on the floor.

The Time Mazine chest opens downward before a grey stretch object grab Shido and drag him inside by force.

"SHIDO!" Kotori hollered for her own brother.

Shido landed on the floor and rolls down with pain on his back as he tries to get up. But as he gets up, he looks up and sees someone sitting at the main controllers of the robot. It was the gray clothing man as he looks down and sees Shido while he wonders who is he.

"Who are you?" He asked with his eyes narrowed.

"No time to explain, we need to leave," the gray clothing man said.

Giving Shido gasp. "What!? No way, I'm leaving till you explain who and why are we leaving!" He hollered at him.

Before he felt a shake as the giant robot was shot down as it looks and sees another Time Mazine in front of them. This time it's red and yellow with its head red and white with words that said ' _Rider'_

Inside are two white cloak people with masks on their heads. On the screen, is locks on the other giant robot before landing on the ground.

" ** _Looks like he already got here before we do,"_** the white cloak person with a male voice said as he controls the robot.

The other cloak person takes a closer look at the screen. " ** _And it looks like he already goes to him first,"_** the other white Cloaked person said with a feminine voice said disappointed.

" ** _Then there's no choice but to destroy him,"_** he said before controlling the red Time Mazine and charge towards them.

But then, the Time Mazine dodges their attack as he just up in the air and fly away from them, as the red one chases after the other one.

Inside the cockpit of the Time Mazine, Shido tries his best to keep himself still and study while the other one piloting the giant robot.

"Hey listen, you better find a way out of this, because you need to turn this thing around so I can save Tohka, Yoshino, and the other from DEM!" Shido hollered.

Before the grey clothing man replied to him. "You will save them. But for the time being, we must get out of this time era" he said to Shido.

Giving him a confused about what he meant before the grey clothing man presses his finger on a holographic screen as large circles sides rotated from yellow to red. As the Time Mazine changes forms and transforms into a vehicle mode. Getting away from the other Time Mazine before transforming into a vehicle mode as well.

On the holographic screen pops up numbers that said ' _2018'_. "Come, we must find refuge into a different time Era!" before scrolling it down of multiples numbers spinning.

"Active Space-Time system!" he hollered as the gray clothing man opened up a hexagon hole-like before the Time Mazine crosses through before the other one did the same and crosses through as well.

Origami saw the whole thing as she ran up to the scene and see the hexagon portal-like in front of her eyes until it disappeared.

"Shido" she muttered with tears dropping and a worried expression.

As for Fraxinus, alarms spread around the control centre.

"We've lost the location of Shido Itsuka!"

"Code red, the other spirits have been kidnapped by DEM!"

"Damage control, we have a situation!"

Kotori grips her fist and teeth-gritting as this situation has gone out of control. "Alright, we need to calm down now!" everyone was silent and listen to her orders. "Now, we have to find the location of the Spirits from that skank Ellen. Also, find any location of where's Shido at."

"Yes mam!" they all saluted unison.

As they all get in their position of finding Ellen whereabouts. But as for Reine has a picture of the gray clothing man, wondering if this has something to do with all of this.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Shido)**

The Time Mazine travels through a long hexagon tube as it glows blue and numbers changing. But as they travel Shido and the grey clothing man were being pursued by the other Time Mazine just when they by tackling them. Luckily they manage to survive from that impact, but then the red Time Mazine tackles them with full force, knocking their balance and crash through the tunnel wall and enter the land as the Time Mazine crashes down.

Shido was out from the robot as he rolls on the grass before and gets up on his feet again.

"Where am I?" Shido wonders.

Then he felt something on his left shoulder as he looked and saw something slimy. Shido looks up and sees a t-rex right in front of him.

Shido gasp as he turns around and runs away from the T-rex, as it roared out loud and chase after him. "Why is there a dinosaur here!" He hollered as Shido ran fast and fast but it chases Shido closer as the T-rex opened its jaws and was about to bite him.

Until the Time Mazine appears out of nowhere in robot mode and holds down the T-rex off. " ** _Are you alright!?"_** he asked.

As Shido gets up and replied. "Yeah, but where are we?" he wonders.

" ** _It appears that he jumps into Cretaceous period,"_** he said with his screen says ' _66810000'_. " **Come, we must find a suitable period"** the Time Mazine transform back to the vehicle before getting Shido and left this time era from the portal.

Now they're in a new location as Shido and the gray clothing man take their step on an old town made of woods and everyone dresses in kimono.

"Wait where are we now?" Shido asked him before he replied to his question.

"1671, the Edo era" this causes Shido gasp before he realized something about this. "So that robot, it can…"

"Travel through space and time, indeed it is" he replied to Shido the last sentence. "That means...we travel through time!?" Shido realized before the gray clothing man nodded as he walks away while Shido follows him.

"So who are you anyway?" he asked.

The grey clothing man stops as he stands in front of Shido and bows down to his knees. Leaving Shido confused look on his face. "Forgive my introduction as soon as possible" he apologized as the grey clothing man stands up and remove his hoodie and reveal his face and black straight hair that goes down to his neck.

"You can call me Woz, it is nice to meet you, my king" he introduces himself and bows at him.

"Nice to...wait, did you call me, king?" he asked that question.

"Yes," Woz replied before he pulls out a book and opened a page. "According to this book you will rise to become the ruler of time," he said.

Giving Shido shocking news. "Wait! My king! That can't be!" he hollered.

"It is true, but in order to do that, you must walk the path of conquest to become one," Woz said.

As Shido clutches his fist, he doesn't believe all of this. "No that can't be, I'm not the ruler of time, I'm just a normal teenager," he said to Woz.

"A normal teenager with hidden abilities, as well as sealing up spirits" Shido was speechless from what Woz said as he turned another page of the book.

"According to your history, you are a student of Raizen High School, sibling Kotori Itsuka who in charge of Ratatoskr, but also known as the spirit sealer" he reads the page.

Shido was speechless as he didn't say a word while walking down in the Edo Era. "That can't be, I'm not a king, I never dreamt of becoming one" Shido murmured with a sad expression.

"My king," Shido looks up and stares at Woz, "you must become my king, or else the time of each era will be the end of all time if you don't become king of the time," Woz said before pulling out something and handing it to him.

Shido looks at Woz's hand and sees a black object that resembles a stopwatch. He blinked from seeing that watch, wondering what it can do.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Shido asked.

"This object will grant you incredible powers. The watch that will take your path to become kingship" Woz explain to him.

Before Shido reach out and pick up the watch from Woz's hand as he takes a look at the watch. It wasn't much to look at it if he's telling the truth.

But then people from this time era started panicking and running away as Shido looks around before he manages to get one.

"What's going on?" Shido asked.

"Two strange things appeared out of nowhere! They're down there!" that man hollered before running away.

Shido wonders what he meant before turning his head around and see the two cloak people that attack Shido and Woz. they walk down towards Shido with the people in this time period panicking.

" ** _There he is, Shido Itsuka"_** the female white person cloaked points out as the other one understood.

" ** _Then let's end this before it's too late."_** the male white-cloaked person said before pulling out a gun and aim it at him. He triggers the shot and flying straight towards Shido until Woz jumps in and deflected with his scarf.

The two white cloak people were shocked as they see Woz in front of them. Woz raises his hand as his scarf circle around him and Shido before both of them disappeared.

The two white-cloaked people remove their hoodies and masks as the male one has black spiky hair, purple eyes, a scar on his left forehead, and slightly pale skin. The female one his long platinum-white straight hair, blue sapphire eyes, and pale skin.

"Roman, they got away," she said to him.

"We need to go after him Elsa, or else the future will be doom," Roman said

Before they both walk away and left this time era.

* * *

 **(Back in 2018)**

Shido and Woz travel back to Tengu city in 2018 at nighttime as Woz landed the Time Mazin right in front of the building. As they both steps outside, as Shido recognizes that building.

"I recognize that building," Shido said.

"Indeed it is, DEM industry" Woz nodded before he pulls out his book and read out loud. "According to this book, it said that a man holding five Spirits in that building.

Shido stares at the building as he remembered the last time he went there to save Tohka from him.

"My king, you must make a choice, if you want to save the spirits, you must become the king that I know" Woz explain to him as he turns his back at Shido. "Time is short for you" before he disappeared out of thin air as Shido looks around before someone calls him.

" ** _Shido are you there! Where were you!"_** Kotori hollered at Shido ears.

"Sorry Kotori" he apologized to his sister. "But listen, I know where Tokha and the others are at" he explain to her where he's at.

Shido has entered the building of the DEM industry as he looks around and sees that no one isn't here.

"This whole place is empty," he said.

" ** _It appears this building has been abandoned since you last came here to rescue Tohka"_** Reine reminded him _._

"Yeah" Shido nodded before continue walking in the building. Shido walks up to the stairs at DEM industry building after they kidnapped Tohka and the other and held captive. It's up to him to save them all before Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott.

He finally made his way to the top of the level as Shido stops and stand in front of the large door.

" _Tohka, Yoshino, everyone. I'll save you no matter what happens"_ Shido thought to clutch his hands.

But before he can enter the room, he pulls out a black watch that he got from Woz countered.

" _This object will grant you incredible powers,"_ a voice of Woz said to Shido in a flashback.

Shido then puts them back in his pocket before he opens the door and enters the room.

" ** _Shido, you need to focus and save Tohka and the others,"_** Kotori said through the com.

"Yeah" he nodded as he understood.

It was dark in the room as Shido could make any view until the door close shut the door now pitch black.

"Good to finally be here, Shido Itsuka."

Shido grit his teeth as he knew that voice belongs to, just when the lights are turned on a little as a person stands in front of Shido, revealing to be a tall man wearing a jet black suit, dark ash blonde hair, and a pair of sharp eyes as if a knife was being used. This man is Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, the CEO of the DEM industry. And right next to him is his bodyguard, Ellen in her combat realizer unit.

"You" Shido growled, glaring for this man of taking Tohka and the others away from him.

"It's good that you finally make it" Isaac greets him.

"Where's everyone!" Shido demand.

Isaac smirk just before the lights all turns on as Shido sees Tohka, Yoshino, Kaguya, Yuzuru, and Miku.

"Shido!" Tohka cries out.

"You're here!" Yoshino cries to him.

Shido shouted. "Don't worry, I'm here and get you out of here!" As he glares at Isaac for kidnapping all of the spirits. "You won't get away with this! I won't let you end up all of them as Tohka did!"

Isaac smirk of the amusement that Shido pulling through. "Is that so, then you should watch your back?" he said.

Shido wonders what he meant by that. Then his eyes widen as he remembers the last time when this happens as he turned around and all of a sudden get stab through the chest.

All of the spirits were horrified as they see they care about is being stabbed to death.

"Noooo!" Tohka exclaim

"You monster! What are you going to do to us?!" Kaguya demand.

As Isaac snarled as he looks back at the spirit. "Well, using Shido as bait to come all the way here, he will die here right in front of your eyes as what Princess did."

Tohka shock as she can't let Shido die again in front of her.

"No don't do this! you can't! Stop!" She begged to stop this.

But Isaac ignores her and focus on Shido. "Well Shido Itsuka, It been nice meeting you, but at last it just has to end early," he said as he turns around with his hands in his pocket. "Finish him" he orders Ellen.

She nodded her orders and approaches Shido on the ground with her large laser blade in her hands before she raises it and was about to swing it. "Say goodbye Shido Itsuka," she said.

The girls can't bear to watch this and tried to be free by using their spirit powers, but Shido seals all of them which means they're powerless.

As Shido shut his eyes to meet his end when Ellen swing her weapon and stab him with his eyes closed. But then something felt frozen inside of him as if something changes from the inside.

Inside his head, he opened his eyes as Shido gets up from the ground and found himself in the middle of nowhere but clouds moving fast and on the ground is reflected. "Where am I?" Shido wonders as he looks around the view.

Then he stops as he sees someone standing in front of him with the suns shine from behind with his face shadow. Shido wonders who is he as it looks suspicious of a person he here. "Tell me, why are you doing this" the person male voice echo asked.

Shido blink doesn't understand what he means. "Why are you saving the spirit?"

"Because I want to save them" Shido replies.

The man still in silent with us arms cross. "Why are you saving them?" He asked again.

Then Shido looks down with a frown face. "Because, when I first met Tohka, she was powerful but sometimes her face was sad. That includes Yoshino, Kotori, Kaguya, Yuzuru, and Maku."

Shido then clutches his fist hard shaking and can't let the AST and DEM get away with this. "That is why I want to save them. I don't want to see them sad!" He hollered.

The man smirk as he huff of his amusement of Shido.

Shido then looks up the man in front of him before he was shocked to see the man with other as well, nine figures in armor on the left, and nine more on the right. "You'll understand when you use the belt, and obtain the powers of the Kamen Rider," the man said.

"Kamen Rider?" Shido said doesn't know a name like that.

"And once you will have that power, you will use it to save your friends," the man said as the light of the sun shines brighter and brighter.

"Hey wait! Stop! Who are you!?" Shido exclaims as he tries to catch up with them.

But it was too late as he returns to where Tohka and the others are being captive on the hands. Luckily he was able to avoid Ellen's attack as she swung her sword and stab it on the ground.

Tohka and the others all see Shido being slash.

"No Shido!" Yoshino shocked.

Then they see Tohka stomping her right leg hard while shouting out loud the name. "Come on Sandalphon! Sandalphon! Sandalphon! Come on, Sandalphon!"

Shido collapses on the ground as his black watch drops on the floor and rolls away from him.

Ellen approaches Shido why he lying on the floor as she points her sword at Shido. "It looks like you've failed to protect the spirit, you are a failure to protect them," she said coldly.

Shido looks at her gritting his teeth and clutches fist. "I can't die yet, I need to make all of the spirit happy and I won't let you take them away!"

Just as he speaks up to Ellen, the black object just flash all of a sudden. "I can't stand to see the spirit sad looks on their faces. And I can't just sit here and do nothing, that's why I'll keep going forward and protect them at all cost."

The flash on the black watch stares flashing even more. As the girls listen to Shido and they felt the same way. But Isaac thinks it's trash and ignores Shido speak. "Enough of this, finish him" he ordered.

She nodded and raised her sword up and was about to stab him. But Shido refuses to give up and tries to get him but to hurt from her last attack. "I will protect Tohka! Yoshino! Kaguya, Yuzuru! and Miku! all of the spirit!" Shido exclaim.

The black watch object starting to glow brightly and flows up as it tackled Ellen and bust her in the forehead as she leaned back from that hit as she looks and see the black watch floating in the air as Isaac and the girls see this as well.

The black watch flow to Shido's hands and started to change as the front watch now as a whit's with an arrow pointing. And on the watch said ' _2018'_ and a symbol on top.

Shido stares at it wonder what happen to the black watch. "What just happened?" He muttered.

Then Woz appeared as he walks in and approaches Shido before knees down with a fancy red pillow, and on it is a white belt-like object that's resemblances of a digital clock with two black in the slot on both sides, a crown on top, an arrow pointing up.

"This is for you, my king," Woz said as he gives the driver to him before Shido picks it up from him. "You should know how to use it" as Shido look at it until he places it and straps wraps around his waist and form into a belt.

" **ZIKU-DRIVER!"**

After that, Shido look at the watch as he turned the dial before pressing the crown, as a holographic face appears and disappears.

" **ZI-O!"**

Shido then installs it in the right side of the compartment, as the loop started sound tunes like a timer ticking and techno sound. He presses the top crown as the front driver tilted to the right.

When a holographic clock face like appears as it turns to the right with the arrows rotate counterclockwise.

The girls were wondering what's going on, including Ellen. While Isaac stares at Shido thinking what's he up to and why he has that belt and that other object he was carrying.

* * *

In the Ratatoskr Shido sister, Kotori was seeing this as well with her eyes widen and her commander Kyouhei and Reine with her.

"What's going on?" Kotori asked.

"I don't know," Kyouhei replied dully.

"Whatever it is, the reading show strange energy surging around Shin" Reine reported.

Shido closes his eyes, thinking of what's going on, but then he thinks about the eighteen armour shadowy figures standing in front of him the last time they met posing in the light. " _Whatever going on, I will save all of them!"_ Shido though words opening his eyes once more.

"Henshin!" Shido shouted as he swiped his right hand as the front driver spins around three-hundred and sixty degrees.

The holographic clock like rotated to the left now as if Shido world spins three-hundred and sixty degrees until it stops and the arrow is pointing up before separating away as the minute arrow point up left like and your hand like points to the right word ' _Rider'_ appear.

" **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!"**

The belt says ' _Zi-O'_ on it before the holographic disappears and surrounded Shido with stainless steels around as his body magenta aura while around him. Then it disappeared before he's body change to an armour suit like.

It was a black suit armour with stainless steel on the middle of the torso, crown for his knees, a silver wrist metal band with two circles on both sides both arms, magenta linings on his waist, a black glove with magenta fingers, and shoulder pads and chest plate. His helper is half with stainless steel over his back head, as his face looks like a clock face on it with the arrow act as antenna like a crown on his left side of his head, and the word magenta on it ' _Rider'_ attach onto his helmet and turn into a visor. This is Kamen Rider Zi-O

Everyone's shock to see Shido transforming into armour-like while Shido was looking at his hand and see himself.

"Rejoice!" Woz, the man that gave Shido the belt as they heard him and sees bike why he doing.

"He is heir the power of all riders!" Woz announces with a book in his hands _.'_ "The lord of time, travelling beyond time and space to reign over the past and future. His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O, and you have borne witness to the dawn of his advent!" He said as he closes the book.

"No way...is that Shido in there?" Tohka asked them.

"Replied. I think Shido is in there" Yuzuru said to Tohka.

"Yeah, but waylay was that all about, and where did he get those things?" Miku wonders.

Shido who's now Kamen rider Zi-O finishing looking at himself and stares back at Ellen and Isaac. "I don't know what just happened, but I know I can do this!" He declared.

Ellen glares at him and gets up from the floor. "That's nothing compared to me, now your finish!" She exclaimed and charges at Zi-O and attack him with her sword.

Before Zi-O punch her in the stomach as Ellen flies up and landed on the ground. They were all surprised as if they did not see that one coming, including Zi-O of how strong he is now.

Ellen gets up as she charges at Zi-O while she swung her laser blade and at Zi-O. But he manages to dodge it all of her attacks before punching her and rolls on the ground.

Zi-O approaches her in close combat as he punches in many of her human parts. But Ellen ouches back as she kicked him in the stomach and hits him with his sword as he rolls on the floor this time.

While the two fight, Woz watch with the book open and in a few moments, he started walking away and left the scenery with the book closed. Ellen switches her weapon to a spear as he locks on Zi-O as she fires it and blasts him straight to the wall. All of the girls can't be bared to watch this anymore as Isaac watches the smoke as it clear and see Zi-O made it.

Zi-O crotches down and was badly injured from that blast and tries to get up and fight. Until emerging from his driver was a word that said ' _sword'_ before a black sword with a minute hand, and a compartment on to the left appears out of nowhere as Zi-O caught it.

" **ZIKAN-GIRADE! KEN!"**

"Sword?" Zi-O said

Ellen switches back to her laser blade and changes at Zi-O as she swung her weapon at him. Zi-O manages to block her attack as he triggers it making the blade surrounded with magenta aura.

She leapt up and backed up before then chargeback to him and attack him with full force, while Zi-O deflected her attack as they both clash their lock blades at each other.

"Why...Why are you stronger than me! I can't be, I the strongest wizard of DEM!" Ellen growled as she pushes back at Zi-O. But he held his ground and show her no mercy.

"Titles doesn't matter to me, I use this power not only to beat you at your game but to save all the spirits!" Zi-O exclaim pushes back Ellen as she slid down before stopping. She looks up with gritted teeth as she holds both hands on the handle of the laser blade.

Zi-O looks at her before he pulls out the watch and place on his Zikan-Girade.

" **FINISH TIME!"**

Zi-O Grip both hand on his Zikan-Girade before both he and Ellen runs down and swing their swords at each other as they let out a roar.

" **ZI-O! GIRI GIRI SLASH!"**

After that they slash each other as a clock face appeared out of thin air, they both stood still and tries to hold it in until Ellen's knees down of defeat while her laser blade stab on the floor. " _Impossible! I'm defeated!"_ Ellen thought as she started to faint and collapse on the ground.

"Alrighty, Shido!" Tohka cheers excitedly as they all cheer for him.

"Splendid, excellent job Shido" Yuzuru replied dully.

" _That is the coolest thing I have ever seen!"_ Yoshino puppet Yoshion hollered rapidly.

* * *

At Ratatoskr they all witness the fight as Kotori is amass to see Shido defeating DEM's strongest wizard.

"Nice work big brother" Kotori grin as she took a bite of her lollipop.

* * *

saac stares at Zi-O as he turns around and sees Ellen in conscious damage from. He then looked at his sword and see the watch that he attaches to.

" _What this is amazing,"_ Zi-O thought after he places the watch back on his belt, kept looking at the watch just as he thinks about the man he met as well the other armour figure with him. " _But was that person that I met, and does he mean by Kamen Rider?"_ he thought as he wonders about that name.

"Well done my darling!" Miku cheered for him.

As the girls cheered happily for him, inside of the Zi-O helmet. Shido smiled as he's glad to see them alright now.

But before he could free them, someone blasts a laser at him as he took that blast and then turns around only to see Roman in front of him with a serious expression.

"So that's what path you chose then," Roman said deeply while glaring at Zi-O. "Why did you choose to become king!" he demands to know why.

"King?" Tohka murmured to herself.

As Zi-O replied. "The reason why I did this is that I want to use this power to save my friends and the people that I know of" he explains.

But Roman clutches his fist after what Zi-O said. He pulls out something in his pocket and reveals to be exactly the same belt as Zi-O has. "I see, in that case, I need to put an end to this right now!" he declared as to remove a red watch with the same symbol as Zi-O and ' _2068'_ on it, from his holder.

Zi-O blinked of confusion.

Roman turns the dial of the watch as he presses the crown. As a holographic face appears and disappears.

 **"GEIZ!"**

Then he installed it on the right side of the belt before slamming the crown with his fist as the driver tilted to the right and digital beeping tone standing by. At the bac,k a futuristic clock with gear on it while spinning counterclockwise. He pulled both arms out as he swings it and grabbing both ends of the driver.

"Henshin!"

 **"RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER GEIZ!"**

Yellow hiragana word rider appeared on the clock, red and black waistband surrounded him. Roman now donned into a red suit with the black waistband on his torso, yellow lining on shoulders, black gloves and yellow fingers. His visor is a yellow sharp edge ribbon that said ' _Rider'_ in Hiragana. On his forehead is a digital clock symbol, and ' _Kamen'_ in Katakana. This is Kamen Rider Geiz.

The girls were shocked as Zi-O was shocked too. Geiz then started walks up to him before he started running fast and yell out. "I'm coming for you Ohma Zi-O!" Geiz hollered as he charged towards Zi-O.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere in the future) **

In the future everywhere you see is a desert land with sand all around with no grass, no water, as the sky is orange of pollution, building in ruins. And everything was caused by one man.

This is man resemblance of Kamen Rider Zi-O but this is black and gold on it, wing-like shoulder pads, black watches attached to his right chest. On his back is a big antenna clock as it acts as a cape. His helmet has gold with diamonds emended on it, oh his forehead the word ' _Kamen'_ in katana, three golden clocks and sharp clock antenna on. His visor is red that said ' _Rider'_ and his belt is gold with the screen that said ' _2018'_ in red. His name is the Ohma Zi-O.

He walks up to a statue of Shido on it, and surround him is nineteen armour statues as the Ohma Zi-O flies in the air and hover at the statue of Shido face.

"Be prepared, Shido Itsuka. Because your journey of being king is already in your hands.

* * *

 **That's that and finally! I have to work on three stories, so I decided to put one of my writings on hold. So I hope you like this preview as the end of Zi-O the last Heisei. I hope Zero-One will be great.**

 **Here are the Kamen Riders that well have a crossover for Chronicle of Zi-O.**

 **Heisei Riders**

 **Kamen Rider Kuuga/Campione**

 **Kamen Rider Agito/?**

 **Kamen Rider Ryuki/Fate Apocrypha**

 **Kamen Rider Faiz/Kill la Kill**

 **Kamen Rider Blade/Akame Ga Kill**

 **Kamen Rider Hibiki/Naruto**

 **Kamen Rider Kabuto/Full Metal Panic**

 **Kamen Rider Den-O/Assassination Classroom**

 **Kamen Rider Kiva/Vampire Knight**

 **Kamen Rider Decade/All Anime Crossover**

 **Kamen Rider W/RWBY**

 **Kamen Rider OOO/Bleach**

 **Kamen Rider Fourze/Hundred**

 **Kamen Rider Wizard/Chivalry the Failed Knight**

 **Kamen Rider Gaim/Infinite Stratos**

 **Kamen Rider Drive/Nisekoi**

 **Kamen Rider Ghost/Fairy Tail**

 **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid/ Sword Art Online**

 **Kamen Rider Build/Cross Ange**

 **Kamen Rider Zi-O/Date A Live/All Anime Crossover**

 **Future Riders**

 **Kamen Rider Shinobi**

 **Kamen Rider Quiz**

 **Kamen Rider Kikai**

 **Kamen Rider Ginga: I don't know if I can add him since he acts like a villain or something?**

 **(OC) also I call them Dimensional Riders**

 **Kamen Rider Pirate**

 **Kamen Rider Fubuki**

 **Kamen Rider Houou**

 **Kamen Rider Saint**

 **Kamen Rider Electro or Raider?**

 **Kamen Rider Destrus**


	14. Ex-Aid: Gaming Chronicle trailer

**Ex-Aid: Gaming Chronicle Trailer**

 **I do not own Sword Art Online or Kamen Rider**

 **haven't done this since the first preview**

" **COMING SOON!"**

"I want to save people!" A man said as he tight his hand while holding a strap around his neck and standing right next to a door with the sigh above says ' _Computer Rescue Center'_.

" **STRONGEST DOCTOR RIDER IS BORN!"**

A hospital with the stand says ' _Seito University Hospital'_.

" **SEITO UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL ,THE MAIN CHARACTER THIS TIME AROUND IS A MEDICAL INTERN. HOJO EMU IS A NEW INTERN WORKING IN THE PEDICURE DEPARTMENT**

A man turn his seat revealing his face. His skin is light, dark brown hair, wearing a doctor coat. His name is Emu Hojo

" **THE PATIENT LOVE HIM, DESPITE THE MISTAKE HE CONSTANTLY MAKES**

As it shows many accidents he makes and falls down he lands.

" **BUT IF YOU WATCH HIM WHEN HE PLAYS GAMES.**

The scene changes where Emu sitting on bench playing an old-fashioned game handheld device, as he plays on it. "If there's a game, then level it to me!" He said before standing up.

" **EMU IS SURROUNDED BY AMAZING DOCTORS!"**

Each screen displays four men on it.

" **THE NUMBER ONE SUPER ELITE YOUNG SURGEON WHO NEVER LOST A PATIENT. HIRO KAGAMI!**

A man with combed hair and a dully look on his face. Wearing a doctor coat, a tie, black pants, and nice shoes.

"No thank you to your presence" he said before he walks away the scenery.

" **A DOCTOR WITH A DARK PAST WHO HAD HIS LICENSE REVOKE. TAIGA HANAYA!"**

A man with a bob cut hairstyle with a silver linings, yellow sash around his neck, and combat boots.

"Stop pretending to be a doctor!" He hollered.

" **SOMEONE WHO HAS MASTERED ALL THE DOCTOR RIDER SYSTEMS. GAME CORPORATION CEO, DAN KUROTO!"**

Wearing a nice suit, black hair, and pink tie.

"How are you with the deal with the witness of the witness of the incident?" He asked with the man in the room.

"The healthy minster will doctor the facts," the man said to Kuroto.

" **THE CORONER WITH A NIGHTLY INVESTIGATES THE SPREADING DISEASES, KIRIYA KUJOU!**

Wearing a red leather jacket, sunglasses, Hawaiian shirt, blue pants, and short hair.

"I've been waiting to meet you" Kiriya greets.

" **DOCTOR CLASH OVER THEIR CONVERSATION, DRAMA CONCERNING, THEIR PATIENTS ACCELERATES.**

"I will save the patients!" Emu declared.

 **AND NOW, A MYSTERIOUS GIRL APPEARS OUT OF NOWHERE WITH NO MEMORIES ABOUT HERSELF.**

A girl with long dark hair and bright black eyes in a white dress. "My name is Yui" she introduced herself to Emu.

" **AND A NEW STRAIN OF VIRUS THAT MAY THREATEN HUMANITY TO END!?"**

" _This has already begun with a new strain of virus that will end your mind"_ a mysterious voice said on the screen.

"A new strain of virus?" Emu wonders repeatedly.

The screen shows a green monster resemblance of a dragon and with him is a mysterious person said as he wearing a black coat with short sleeves, blue shirt with long magenta, purple pants with colour patterns on it and wires on it. His name is Parado and in his hand is a game device."Fate is like, a puzzle game isn't it? Perhaps I should introduce myself to them" he said before standing up and was about to walk away when Parado disappeared and reappeared.

" **CURRENTLY, GAME VIRUSES ARE SPREADING."**

The scene shows each person crying out in pain with orange glitches appearing around their body. Before the scene change to a group of monster shows.

The next scene shows Emu holding a cartridge in his hand that said ' _Might Action X'_ before he presses the button.

" **MIGHTY ACTION X!"**

" **THIS MAN, DOCTOR AND A GAME, RISES UP!"**

Emu waves his right hand to the right with the cartridge in his hand and poses. Around his waist is a lime green belt and a pink hand.

"Henshin!" Emu shouted and inserted inside the belt.

" **GASHATTO!"**

" **HE TRANSFORMS USING GAME CARTRIDGES AND USES THE POWER OF GAMES TO FIGHT! A COMPLETELY NEW TYPE OF KAMEN RIDER!"**

The scene shows Emu jumps in the air and landed on the ground as his armour is a large chibi figure, his face looks like anime-like hair. This is Kamen Rider Ex-Aid lvl 1

" **THIS IS A RIDER!?"**

"Use a continue! Let's clear it!" Ex-Aid announced

This scenes echoes Ex-aid posing before change as Ex-Aid runs down with a hammer in his hand.

" **AND WHEN YOU THINK OF GAMES!"**

Ex-Aid pulls the lever out transforming his entire chibi body into a magenta suit with the face remains the same and posed. This is Kamen Rider Ex-Aid lvl 2.

With monster surrounding him the scene changes half to Ex-Aid paling when two screen separate in two with him and the monster on it.

" **GAME START!"**

The scene shows Ex-Aid battling the monster with his sword and the word ' _hits'_ popping out of nowhere, before changing into him battling an army of monsters.

" **THE OTHER DOCTORS JOIN THE BATTLE GAMES TO HELP DEFEAT THE VIRUSES. THEY HAVE THE POWER OF DIFFERENT GAME GENRES!"**

"Henshin!" Hiro said holding a blue cartridge.

" **TADDLE QUEST!"**

The scene shows a blue rider resemblance of a knight.

"Henshin!" Taiga said while holding a dark blue cartridge in his hand.

" **BANG BANG SHOOTING!"**

This scene shows a dark blue rider wearing a neon yellow sash on his left said of the arm.

" **CLEAR THE GAME! AND SAVE ALL THE PATENTS!"**

This scene shows Ex-Aid riding a yellow motorcycle while racing down the down the road.

A black Ex-Aid appears on the scene before running down to battle and fight against the blue knight.

" **WHO WILL WIN IN THIS BATTLE BETWEEN THE DOCTOR RIDERS!?"**

"The fate of the patients is on my shoulders!" Ex-Aid proclaim while bending down before standing up posing with his right arm up and left arm on his waist, when the title screen appeared.

" **EX-AID: GAMING ADVENTURE!"**

" **COMING SOON!"**

"Mommy ...Daddy ...where are you?" Yui muttered to herself while she sat on a bed before looking at the window wondering where they are.

The scene shows two people in a large container. The first one was a young man with neat black hair and black eyes, and a young woman with long orange brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes.

 **This is a Christmas gift for those who read my story's thank you and I'll post some story that I haven't posted for a long time. See ya later. and Merry Christmas**


	15. The Next Destroyer of Kamen Riders

**The New Destroyer of Kamen Rider**

 **I do not own Kamen Rider or any other anime except the OC**

* * *

A young man in his late teen with black messy hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. He's wearing a black hoodies, dark blue jeans, and a white shirt with a symbol of a ' _V'_ on it. His name is Adam Wisp.

In his past, there's nothing much about him as he doesn't remember everything when he was young and the only thing he has is a pink camera. Adam was an orphan and the only thing he remembers is his name and nothing else about him, he used to leave to live in a foster house before moving out and live on it own. As time past he's a fan of watching anime and Kamen Rider shows, but there something off about the Kamen Riders for the past year as if he knows them somehow.

Right now, Adam was lying on the floor before he woke up and looks around as he found himself in an area with a fountain nearby in the middle of the dark. He looks around as no one is there wondering wants happening.

"What the hell is going on?" He wonders to himself.

"Is you memory back?" A mysterious voice calls out as Adam turns around and see a man standing on the edge of the fountain, starting at Adam.

Adam stares at that man with his eyes narrowed before he recognized him from somewhere. "You ...Tsukasa Kadoya? From Kamen Rider Decade."

"So in this world, Kamen Rider are nothing but TV series? Well at least your droning well, and I see you still don't have your memory."

"Huh?" Adam blink before Tsukasa walks up to him and knee down to examine him.

"Then that means you saw my journey, correct?" Adam nodded before Tsukasa stand up straight.

"What if I were to tell you that your journey to travel to other worlds as well" Tsukasa said.

Giving Adam confusion of what he meant by that. "W-What?"

Before Tsukasa sighed and shook his head. "And now I know how Wateru feels" he muttered to himself while Adam is still confused. "Let me brief you in" before nine earths appeared around them.

Adam's widen as he recognized this. "T-There all falling apart?" Tsukasa nodded

"And then what?" Tsukasa snapped his fingers as the two of them found himself in a field as see all the Kamen Riders fallen on the ground. and what he saw next was shocking him. "That's, that's."

"You, thee has been a prophecy that you Adam Wisp will be the destroyer of Worlds" Tsukasa finish that last sentence as the person who defeated all the Kamen Riders was Adam in pink aura.

His eyes widen even further causing him fall down after seeing it. "This...can't be happening….me...killing people" he speechless.

"Shocking isn't it, but that's not the only thing your seeing" Tsukasa said before snapping his finger again as Adam see another person. It resembles of Decade but black and gold with his blue eyes. "Is that?"

"Dark Decade, he's planning to conquer the other worlds for his own" Tsukasa said. "And you are you only one that can defeat him" Adam blink for a moment after what Tsukasa said. "Wait..me...but why can't you and the other riders do it?" He asked him.

"Now I know how Wateru feels when he met me. But unfortunately this is a type of special universe of Kamen Riders that me and the other riders has no jurisdiction here. But you can stop him" he explained to Adam. "You can stop from world destruction, your the only one that can cross through this rider universe, and you must because you are this universe version of Decade."

" _Me, as the destroyer and this version of Decade?"_ Adam through to himself. But he also though if there's anything in his past he might remember who he was back then like Tsukasa. Then a light shine so bright Adam cover himself as he can barely see Tsukasa.

"Find your belt and cards, defeated Dark Decade, and chose rather you will be the Destroyer of worlds or Savior of worlds" Tsukasa said in his last words before Adam was transport to a bench.

Adam looks around and found himself in the park where he was at. Then he think back what Tsukasa says and repeated those last words from him. "Find the belt and cards, defeat Dark Decade, and chose rather you will be the Destroyer of worlds or Savior of worlds" he muttered.

Then a gray wall pass through him as Adam finds himself in the city with everybody panicking around. He saw the grey wall that send him here disintegrate buildings as people watch this, they heard a man screaming before falling down and behind him is a group of monsters appearing.

As everyone panic, Adam recognizes those monsters. "Those Mirror monsters from Ryuki" he muttered before more of them appeared out of nowhere.

Then all of a sudden the gray wall passes through Adam and some of the people. They all found themselves in the middle of the forest before one of them got caught by a web like as more monster jump off the trees and attack the people in bloodshed. "Makamou, Hibiki enemies" he recognized them before running down the first as some of them chasing him.

Another gray wall appeared and passed through Adam again into another location, this time is in a deserted factory. Before more monsters appeared out of nowhere, this time they surrounded Adam before charging in. "Lords from Agito" he said.

Things has gone crazy for him as Adam manages to get past through the them before the gray wall passes through him once more. This time he's in a city as saw the building disappear before Adam looks down and seeing people running from monster with their entire body made of sand/

"Den-O's enemies, Imagin" Adam said as he has enough watching this when Adam kicks in and runs down the stairway before taking cover behind the pills of rubble.

Then Adam spotted something in the rubble as he picked it up and saw a belt with symbols of nine Kamen Riders on it, and a case that goes along with it. "This is Decadriver….Ridebooker" Adam recognize this belt and the personal weapon of Decade before hearing a woman screaming as he looked around and spotted her and two children in her hands, as one of the monsters Imagin approaches them.

"Stay away! Stay away!" She yells out loud holding the children.

"Say your wish. I will grant any wish. You can pay me with one thing only" one Imagin said before more of them appeared, repeatedly say the same thing.

Before Adam rushes in and stomp that Imagin and crumble downs. "Run now!" He yelled before the woman and the children nodded and runs off the scenes.

Then the Imagin emerge in its whole body form revealing to be a Bat Imagin as it doesn't looks angry. "Damn you! Who the hell are you!" The Bat Imagin growled before more of them emerge.

Adam looks at the belt and cards in his hands as he knows what to do. He knows if he places the belt on him and become the rider he knows, he will bare everything of what he did in his life. He hesitated and quickly placed the Decadriver on as the strap wrapped around his waist.

He then opened the Ridebooker and pulls out a card out with Decade face on it.

"I'm just a rider ...who's just started his journey!" Adam calls out before he pulls his hand out and show the front card before flipping it.

"Henshin!" He shouted insert the card in the Decadriver.

" **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Nine symbols appeared around him and emerge together as Adam now donned himself into a white and black silhouettes armour with a black 'X' mark on across his chest, his helmet with middle plates have a yellow gem on the forehead. When the armor turns from black to red parts of the armor other than his chest, turns magenta with his eyes glowing green and the gem lights up yellow. This is Kamen Rider Decade.

"You!" The Bat Imagin knows him as the Imagins all growled and glares at the one man that's standing in front of them.

"I am Kamen Rider Decade!" Decade hollered before the group of Imagin charges against him while he just walks up while Decade deflecting and dodging their attacks and punch them as they all fell down from him.

Decade kick one of the Imagins in the stomach from behind before pulling out a new card. "I think it's time for all of you to meet a familiar enemy" he said before his inserted and closed the Decadriver.

" **KAMEN RIDE: DEN-O!"**

Decade body surrounded with pixel, transforming into one of the Imagin enemies. Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form, as they all hollered out loud and charge towards him once more before D-Den-O insert another card and closed it.

" **ATTACK RIDE: ORE SANJOU!"**

"Ore sanjou" he said before all of the Imagins were caught off guard after what he said.

"What the hell that suppose to mean!" The Bat Imagin hollered.

Before D-Den-O charges in and slash all of the Imagins and once he slides down all of them scream and exploded as they all perish before revert back to his original form and ejects out from his Decadriver as the card suddenly burn off and turned into gray .

"It turn gray?" He muttered.

Then Decade saw the gray wall that brought him here nearby as he walks up to it and punch the wall causing to go shatter to pieces. Once he broke through, ride on a Honda DN-01 motorcycle that belong to original Decade. He drives down a ruined city where he sees all dead body lying around the area and once he passes by them, their body disappeared and turned into dust.

He didn't dare to look at them as he kept driving down and pass by them. But unknown to him one of the dead people sprouted a tentacle from its back grabbing Decade off his bike and rolls on the Ground.

Once the rider gets up, he looked and saw gray monster charging towards him. "Orphnoch, from Faiz" he muttered before he pull another card and install it in his Decadriver and close it.

" **KAMEN RIDE: FAIZ!"**

Red neon light surrounded Decade and with a bright light of red he transform into Kamen Rider Faiz as two Orphnoch charges at him, when D-Faiz punches twice at one of them with his fist the ground before punching upwards at one.

D-Faiz pulls out another card and inserted in the Decadriver and close it.

" **ATTACK RIDE: AUTO VAJIN!"**

The bike changes its model and transform into a robot mode which is an Auto Vajin, a bike that transforms into a robot from Faiz. The Auto Vajin flies in the air and fires at the Orphnoch with its shield, knocking both of them down, the Auto Vajin lands on the ground before more of them shows up and charges up at him.

Unknown to him, a teenage girl with pale skin, white straight long hair, and golden yellow eyes. Her clothing is black long socks, white shorts, a white shirt, gray long vest, white sneakers, and a ring in his right hand.

"Kamen Rider Decade, so you've chosen to what the path of destruction," she said softly.

As D-Faiz pulls out a Faiz's weapon ' _the Faiz Edge'_ out of the Auto Vajin back and charged down towards them, and begin to swing the Faiz Edge at the group of Orphnoch. One by one D-Faiz was able to beat them all as they all scream and exploded with blue flames.

He noticed a sound of roaring as he turned his head and saw another monster as they all outnumber him ten to one.

"Undead they're from Blade?" D-Faiz said before the card ejects out from his Decadriver again as the card suddenly burn off and turned into gray like the last one.

"This again?" He said before pulling out a different card and insert before closing it.

" **KAMEN RIDE: BLADE!"**

A blue holographic rectangle with a symbol of a beetle with a spade on it as Decade runs through, transforming Kamen Rider Blade as he charges at them he pulled out another card and insert it quickly.

" **ATTACK RIDE: MACH!"**

With the Blay Rouzer in his hand, a symbol appeared and into D-Blade chest and dashed in with an accelerated speed. He swings the Blay Rouzer and pass by all of the Undead before all of them scream and exploded.

As D-Decade stands up, the card ejected reverting back to his original and once again the card burn off and turned into gray. "This again" he questions himself, as he took out all the card and see all of them gray.

"That was great in your first try" a familiar voice said as Decade turns and sees Tsukasa approaching him.

"The cards, their all" he show Tsukasa the gray cards.

"Yes I can see, which means you have to travel through the other special rider worlds and complete it" Tsukasa said to him in order to use them again.

Then they heard a noise as they turn and see more monster heading towards them. "Lord from Agito and Fangire fromKiva" Decade notice both monsters from each show.

"Go, you most get to your journey quickly, I'll hold them off!" He hollered as he got out his own Decadriver out and place it around his waist before pulling out his Decade card. "Henshin!" He hollered before inserting it and close it.

" **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Tsukasa transforms into another version of Decade, as the Decade card ejects and revert back to Adam.

"Go I'll hold them off!" Adam nodded before running off as original Decade charged at the Lord and Fangire.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

Adam when inside a building with a sign that said " _Yanmane Photo Studio'_ as he when in tired when an Elder man approaches Adam.

"Ah welcome back Adam," the elder man greets him a welcome back. "By the way the man Tsukasa told me everything."

This shocked Adam after hearing it. "And your find with that, Mr. Yanmane?" he asked.

"Consider after what happening outside, a man told me what you were supposed to do. I suppose I can look after you when you return, even though your a grown man, I sometimes get worried, so if there is anything I can help let me know because I'm coming with you" Mr. Yanmane said.

This gives Adam a smile expression. "Yeah thank" he said when suddenly the chains move on its own let them down as an Image of a background appeared. It shows a city as the middle was a massive boar like on it.

Adam rushes outside and found himself in a different city. His clothes change as well as he wearing a tie, an ID, black pants, sleeves, vest, pants and shoes, and white long shirt.

Suddenly he felt a pressure himself as he looked around and spotted a shrine before Adam rushes in and see what's going on. Once he got in a saw a two monster attacking the shrine.

" _Those two monster are from Kuuga, their Gruongi"_ Adam thought, he takes a peek and see the two Gruongi approaching two people as he can't just sit there and do nothing. So when Adam was about to jump in he hear a motorcycle noise as he look and saw someone coming, as Adam takes cover behind a tree and watches what happens.

The man took off his helmet, revealing to be a handsome young man with black hair and eyes.

Adam recognized who that young is. "Godou Kisangani?" He muttered.

One Gurongi approaches one blonde girl as the young man named Godou see one of them approaching her.

"Erica!" He exclaimed as he summon silver belt with multiple button and a big red gem in the centre. This is known as the Arcle, as Godou makes hand movements and pressed sides of the belt.

"Henshin!" He shouted as he runs down when his entire body donned a red armor piece. Chest, vambrace, and shoulder pads, gold brace around his hand, gold anklet around his leg, his helmet has a silver mouthpiece, gold horns, and red compound eyes. This is Kamen Rider Kuuga.

Adam was shocked by what he saw. "Godou is ...Kamen Rider Kuuga? Then this is Kuuga world" Adam answered what world he's in.

* * *

 **All new year has begun and the moment you've all been waiting for, so I started to post this preview for the next story that I will be doing in the later future. Here are the rider that will appeared.**

 **Phase one**

 **Kamen Rider Kuuga/Campione**

 **Kamen Rider Agito/(do you have any suggestions?)**

 **Kamen Rider Ryuki/Fate Apocrypha**

 **Kamen Rider Faiz/Kill la Kill**

 **Kamen Rider Blade/Akame Ga Kill**

 **Kamen Rider Hibiki/Naruto**

 **Kamen Rider Kabuto/Full Metal Panic**

 **Kamen Rider Den-O/Assassination Classroom**

 **Kamen Rider Kiva/Vampire Knight**

 **Phase two**

 **Kamen Rider W/RWBY**

 **Kamen Rider OOO/Bleach**

 **Kamen Rider Fourze/Hundred**

 **Kamen Rider Wizard/Chivalry the Fail Knight**

 **Kamen Rider Gaim/Infinite Stratos**

 **Kamen Rider Drive/Nisekoi**

 **Kamen Rider Ghost/Fairy Tail**

 **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid/ Sword Art Online**

 **Kamen Rider Build/Cross Ange**

 **I'm not gonna add Zi-O because Decade will appear multiple times than any other Heisei riders. And Zero one is a Reiwa rider who just started. Oh and I'm gonna have to pick a different anime for Agito, suggest an anime on a comment, and I'll show a preview for Zero one next time. See ya later.**


	16. Ex-Aid: Gaming Chronicle

**Ex-aid: Gaming Chronicle**

 **I do not own Kamen Rider or Sword Art Online**

Everyone started panicking and running out of a building after that happened to have a gaming convention over there until a giant orange blog monster appeared out of nowhere as it started to attack everyone from around. They are known as Bugsters

But there was one man that chased after that orange blob Bugster as he has light skin and dark hair. His clothing is a yellow shirt, red pants, sneakers, and around his neck is a stethoscope. His name is Emu Hojo.

He runs down to the scenery as he pulls out a lime green belt like with a magenta lever at the front with a label that said 'GD' on it two insert holes with silver colour around it.

He then pulls out a pink cartridge with a picture label of a pink character and above its title called 'Mighty Action X' and the 'GD' at the top right corner, and a small glass rectangle board with circuits on it as Emu then activated by pressing the black button.

 **"MIGHTY ACTION X!"**

A title screen that's behind Emu with the label from the cartridge on it. As the area now spreading digital energy with a four-by-four box appeared coming from the screen with beat digital standby tone.

The orange blog hears the tone as it turns and sees Emu standing in front of it, Emu stands with confidence with a smile expression. "When it comes to games, I'm the guy to do it!"

"I will change fate, with my own hands!" He hollered before he extended his right arm and swing to the right as he posed

"Henshin!" Emu announced as he turned the pink cartridge down and inserted it to the first slot to the right.

 **"GASHATTO! LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?"**

A holographic screen series appeared circling Emu as he stretches his arm up front and selected one with pink hair.

His pixelated pink before his body changed into a big chibi suit with white armour on it, with his helmet has goggles-like with a green line in the forehead, pink anime spiky hair, and orange anime eyes-like. On his chest plate are yellow, red, green, and blue circles like buttons on the right side, and the left is a life gauge to tell how your health is at, and at the bottom are two circles with the picture sword and hammer on it. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid LVL 1.

It doesn't look frightening up closed as the orange blob Bugster attack Ex-aid with its right a rotated to the left arm making it bigger. He swings it around and aims it at Ex-Aid. Luckily he manages to dodge its attack before Ex-Aid landed on top of him as the orange blob Bugster tries to hit him.

But Ex-Aid dodges ending up hitting itself, Ex-Aid runs down and does a cartwheel while dodging the orange blob Bugster. It almost stomps on him, it follows and chases Ex-Aid and does a tuck and roll.

Once he stops rolling Ex-Aid turns around before a holographic ring appears with a screen circling him and turns it into a hammer with two buttons, pink 'A' and lime green 'B', and the face lime green.

"GASHATTO BREAKER!"

"I'll clear this game, with no continues!" Ex-Aid hollered, as he prepared to attack the orange blob Bugster.

He instead turns around and runs away as the orange blob Bugster chases after him.

"Come on, try and catch me if you can!" He taunted.

As the orange blob, Bugster tries to get him, but Ex-Aid dodges it attack jumping everywhere one after another. He then jumps on the four by four cubes and opens up with one floating circle object. Ex-Aid got one as his body glows yellow.

"Item GETS! Speed UP!" He hollered as he flew towards the orange blob and bounced off to the cube with the word 'HIT' appearing as Ex-Aid bounce rapidly from the cubes support.

The orange blob Bugster falls before getting back up and charges Ex-Aid as his fist aims at him.

But Ex-Aid flips his Gashatto Break deflected it before doing a cartwheel and kick it, he jumps in the air spins while his body glows pink landed a huge hit with the word hit and then 'Great' appeared.

"Your finish!" He landed a final hit with the word 'PERFECT' appeared, Ex-Aid landed on the ground as the orange blob Bugster fell and exploded.

But this isn't over yet as small bits from the explosion gather together and form one body with blue armour resemblance of the snail, wearing a black top hat, and cape. This is Salt, from a game back in 2016.

And behind him is an army of monsters with orange heads, created from the Bugster Virus, wielding tridents in their hands.

"A puny Level 1 is not worth my time around!" Salty snarled.

As some of the Bugster Virus armies changes into chiefs outfits, holding a steel bowl, egg batter, spoon ladle, and large wooden spoons for weapons.

"You're the game boss Salty huh?" Ex-Aid recognized him from a game he's played back then. "Then I'll just defeat you as I did in the game!" he then presses a silver button from the left side as a holographic ring appears, with a screen of several locations before it disappeared. "I never read any manual and that's how I roll" he placed his hand on the belt and knows what to do. "As you witness the skills of the Genius Gamer M!"

The girl watches him as she wonders what he's gonna do now.

"Dai-Henshin!" Ex-Aid hollered after crossing his arms he opened the pink lever.

 **"GACCHA! LEVEL UP!"**

 **"MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X"**

A rectangle gate-like appeared from the belt as Emu rushes through and jumps as the white chibi bulky suit pops out into a humanoid bodysuit. Like the helmet the same, goggles-like with a green line in the forehead, pink anime spiky hair, and orange anime eyes-like, his suit is pink short sleeves with lime green accent around his shoulder sleeves, thighs and braces, silver armour on his shin, legging, arms, elbows, hands, and chest, on his back is the same faceplate from helmet, lime green shoes-like with pink lining, he still has the yellow, red, green, and blue circles like buttons on the right side, and the left is a life gauge and black lining of a circuit-like that goes all the way from the chest to the thighs. This is Kamen Rider Ex-Aid LVL 2.

He landed on the ground and posed with his right knee down and left leg up, right arm at the front and left arm extended to the right before he stands up with the word 'LEVEL UP' pop up, with his right arm straight up and legs apart at each other.

After he's done posing he cracks his knuckles before summoning his Gashatto Breaker as he grabs it and flicking his right hand. "Here we go!" he proclaims before charging in and attacks the Bugster Virus effectively with the word hits popping out.

The Bugster Virus surrounded Ex-Aid kept fighting them as he jumps up and swings his Gashatto Breaker downwards at the Bugster Virus before backwards flip causing them to back up from him.

Ex-Aid continues jumping and hitting the Bugster Virus effectively sending some of them flying towards the wall and crashing on it, then he toward his Gashatto Break as the face faces up, Ex-Aid sends two of them flying up in the sky before falling and in the right time, he manages to hit them.

Then Ex-Aid charges through all of the Bugster Virus causing some of them flying away as one Bugster Virus with a battle cried turns around and sees Ex-Aid standing close, it causes it to cover its head with an egg batter before changing it with a steel bowl, before Ex-Aid whacks it.

Ex-Aid presses the 'A' button as the Gashatto Breaker now is in sword mode.

"JA KIN!"

"Ja kin!" Ex-Aid said before charging in and slash one Bugster Virus before deflecting it and on to the next one.

The Bugster charges toward him as Ex-Aid slashes with his Gashatto Breaker and takes down all of the Bugster Virus before Salty appeared and watches on the sideline.

"Spicing things up are we?" Salty said before jumping in and joining the fight as Ex-Aid noticed him entering the battle as he lands on the ground. "Look out!" he exclaimed before charging it.

But Ex-Aid dodges him as jumps over him before Salty charges at him again before Ex-Aid jumps over with a backflip when he and Salty clashes with Ex-Aid Gashatto Break and left arm. But Salty sends an electrical shock causing Ex-Aid to be electrocuted.

Salty swings his left arm as Ex-Aid dodges his attack before avoiding an electrical attack from Salty as he shooks it at the ground, Ex-Aid swings his Gashatto Breaker upwards before jump on a nearby cube, Salty rolls on the ground before getting back up just as Ex-Aid jumps up and slashes downwards. Salty manages to dodge the first slash when Ex-Aid swings to the right.

Ex-Aid then presses the 'B' button twice, he slashes Salty before pressing the same button twice again and continues slashing him. Salty can't keep up with him as he's getting critical damage than ever before Ex-Aid charges at him with a battle cry, slashing Salty multiple times before sending him flying with a great slash and rolls on the ground.

"Curse you" Salty grunted.

"Now let's end this with a finisher!" Ex-Aid said flicking his right hand, he removed the pink cartridge from the belt as he blew it off and inserted it into the left insert side before pressing the silver button.

 **"GASHATTO!"**

 **"KIMEWAZA!"**

"All right! Here I go!" Ex-Aid yelled as his right foot flows with green, pink black energy colours mix getting ready for a final attack.

"What! Ah!" Salty speechless.

Before Ex-Aid presses the silver button one more time.

 **"MIGHTY! CRITICAL STRIKE!"**

Jump up and extend his right leg as he lands a kick on Salty, then a roundhouse, dropkick, sidekick, acrobatic kick and finishing off with two kicks. Salty cries out in pain before he explodes in ashes.

Ex-Aid clapped both of his hands before spinning back up and posed with his right arm up. "All right!" he hollered excitedly as a holographic title logo from other game logos appeared before stopping at his gaming logo with the word 'GAME CLEAR!'

Then he heard someone coming this as he turned and saw a small girl with long dark hair and bright dark eyes as she was just walking up to him with dull eyes.

"Umm, are you lost?" Ex-Aid asked her.

However, she didn't reply until she started to fainted as Ex-Aid acted quickly and caught her right on time. "Hey, are you alright!?"

"Mommy… Daddy…" she whispers before closing her eyes while he wonders where she is and why she is here.

* * *

 **Opening play Excite by Daichi**

 **(I gotta believe!) the music starts as the camera circle around focuses on Ex-Aid who's kneeling on the ground in a circuit room. Before he stands up with his right arm up with the title screen appeared.**

 **Ex-Aid: Gaming Chronicle**

 **(I don't wanna know. Beta na shinjitsu nara) A pink gashat flew in the air before Emu caught it as the camera shows him up and the back in the background, moving his right arm to the left side.**

 **(I don't wanna know. Shiranai kurai ga ii no nj. Why? Why? Why? Why?) Yui stands in a room before she turns and sees her parents, but it was all a hallucination. The scene changed to Emu surrounded medical displays before he suddenly fainted as he fell with his body disappearing with pixelation, causing Yui to see him disappear with tears coming out of her eyes.**

 **(Kizukeba I came too far) Emu reappeared in the background as he looked and saw at a tv showing his right-side of his face. It glitches a few times before Emu smiles on the screen.**

 **(Tomaranai kanjiro kono yokan wa. The new beginning) the scene changes as Emu walks up at the camera, as the background Hiiro, Taiga, and Kiriya walk behind him as they only show them at the back. The scene cut from Hiiro, Taiga, Kiriya, including Kuroto. Then the camera focuses on Emu who activated the Pink Gashat with a pink wave surrounding the area and cube floating out from the large title screen behind him.**

 **(Michi no ryouiki ima wo kiri-hirakun da) Kuroto stands behind the Tv before leaving as it shows clips of Hiiro and Taiga transforming each. The camera shows Sugaha leaning forward on the tv, as Keiko and Rika stand right beside her and Ryotaro, and Shino standing behind the tv as it shows Kiriya transforming before Emu appeared.**

 **(I gotta believe. Turn it up) the scene shows all four doctors before transforming into their level 1 form with the camera circles around before focusing on belt up close as the pink lever opened.**

 **(Sotou EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru EXCITE! EXCITE! Kokoro ga michibiki ano basho e) the battle begins as Ex-Aid jumps in the air and lands an attack at Brave, as he swings his sword Snipe, he manages to dodge before shooting his gun at the camera. Then Ex-Aid jumps on to Lazer and rides down as they pass through Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, and Gun Gale Online.**

 **(Kake-nukete iku dake) Emu stands at the building as the background is the city at day. Before the scene changed to Paradox standing at a building as the background is the city at night as he spread a Bugster Virus from his hand.**

 **({Hey} I'm on a mission right now! {Hey} I'm on a mission right now!) This scene shows Ex-Aid standing in the middling riding Lazer, Brave at the left side, and Snipe stand on the right side as they all pose. As a mysterious black Ex-Aid appeared, standing in front of Ex-Aid.**

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! Kotae wa. EXCITE! EXCITE! Kotae wa) the two Ex-Aid clashes together as the scene changes focusing on Ex-Aid as the camera circles around him with a screen surrounding the area. Then Yui runs up the stairs as she sees her parents and tries to reach out with her hand.**

 **({One} kono te no naka {Two} susumu beki life {three} ikteku dake) the show each posed of Ex-Aid before finally the title screen appeared when Ex-Aid appeared behind it, he poses gripping his fist at the end.**

* * *

 **And here it is as this story tells about Yui as she was caught in the middle of a battle against an unknown virus. Emu found her and decided to take care of her until he reunited with her parents and will make her happy once again. See ya later**


	17. I Wanna Be a Hero

**This one I wrote is gonna be amazing for My Hero Academia, the one I chose so when you're reading this preview enjoy this story.**

 **I do not own My Hero Academia**

* * *

In the city where everything was busy as people were heading for work, cars driving down the road, and people getting along, talking to each other minding their own business. Everything was just a normal day around the city until that day was ruined.

A huge humanoid monster roars out on the train track destroying one of the support tower lines as it falls, people start panicking when someone comes for their aid.

A very tall muscular man wide build, slightly tanned skin, square jaws jut out, small eyes, and white hair. He's wearing a yellow and black stripe caution on his headband, thick-wide guards and belt strap, his buckle has triangle design, cyan cardigan with his torso exposed, small nuts on his chest, dark blue pants with white stripes on the side, and plain black shoes.

He runs down and catches the support tower line with his bare hands as the people cheer for him.

"Oh, nice, way to go Death Arms!"

"The Punching Hero! I wish I had a Quirk that made me super strong!"

Then water like line appears in front of the crowd as they look and see a man wearing a firefighter outfit with long yellow high-visibility lines running down the centre, red firefighter hat, a cannon strap on his back with a water tank attached to it, his mask is white with a single orange eye, red tap circular with valves over on top, wide-guard for opening, knee pads, and yellow sneakers.

"Everyone please stay back, this area is far too dangerous!" he said to everyone as he stood there with his arms spread creating water lines with circle X.

"Wow, the Rescue Specialist Backdraft is here!"

"He'll be sure we're okay!"

In the crowd of people, a young man was trying to see the action over there. The young man has messy fluffy dark green hair sticking out, circular large green eyes, and symmetrical freckles diamond formation. His name is Izuku Midoriya.

He is budging through the crowd trying to get a closer look at this action as some people talk about that huge humanoid monster a black shadow passes through.

A man wearing a dark blue bodysuit, wooden belt, wooden knee pads, and wooden shoes, a small rose veil hanging on his left side of his belt, a helmet is wood as well, and his arms are wood as well.

"Ahhhh! It's Kamui Wood! We're your biggest!" a group of girls exclaim excitedly.

The man known as Kamui Wood from the group of girls cheering on, he jumps up on the wall before the humanoid monster slams his fist down before Kamiu Wood dodges and jumps in the air.

"Get away from me or I'll break you, you toothpick!" the humanoid monster hollered.

As the crowd watches, Izuku finally manages to get up from and watch this action. "Ah man this is gonna be good!" he said excitedly.

The humanoid monsters growled as he tries to get him when Kamui Wood dodges it with his arms wrap around in wood to one of the support two lines before he lets go hovering into the air.

"It's Kamui Wood!" Izuku hollered out loud, still excited. "He may be new, but he's making a big name of himself!" as a man with stars on each side and top of his head.

"Why look at that dopey grin and I know what you are. A fanboy" the man grinned as he looks at Izuku/

"Uh, sorry" he apologizes causing him to be embarrassed by him.

Kamui Wood rushes down at the train track before dodging the humanoid monster arm before climbing on it and extending his right arm catching its arm. But the human monster tries to toss him away, the wooden man hangs on and swings around before he lets go and lands on the subway train top sliding down before he stops while crouching down.

"Assault, robbery and illegal use of power during rush hour traffic, you are the incarnation of evil!" Kamui Wood hollered before extending his right arm to the left as it grew into a larger wood branch binding.

"There! His special move" Izuku pointed out with his finger.

"Go on dream man! Show us something flashy!" the man hollered.

"The pre-emptive…!"

"Binding….!"

"Lacquered chain Prison!" They both hollered in unison as Kamui Wood shoots out woods from his branch and aims it at the humanoid monster while it braces himself.

"Canyon cannon!" a female voice hollered as a giant woman with purple eyes with white pupils and eyelashes, long creamy blonde hair that reaches to her waist. She wears a pale tan-coloured skin-tight bodysuit, with orange accent stripes on it, pair of long purple gloves with an orange accent on the edge cuff, boots that go to her thigh-deep v-shape, purple top with three orange diamond-shape at her bottom chest, and wearing a purple domino mask with horns on her side head, as she kicks the human monster, knocking him out and fall on the ground.

Everyone completely stopped dumbfounded by what just happened, Kamui Wood just froze while his arms had branches. The giant woman lands on the ground and stands straight when a group of men pulls out their camera and takes a picture at her….bottom?

"Piece of cake for the next hottest hero. Hi there everyone, I'm Mount Lady" she introduced herself to everyone. "And you don't have to worry about this bum anymore" with a wink as all the men kept taking her picture.

Izuku wrote down on his note, with an unsure expression on his face.

"Wait, she's getting all the credit?" Kamui Wood wonders as he still froze while Mount Lady waves both of her arms while everyone cheers for her deed.

How can a person be able to catch a heavy object, create a line out of the water, grow wood out of their body and sizing your height? The incident happened in Ching Ching City, where a child was born radiating light that night at the hospital. After that more and more people suddenly got themselves superpowers across the globe: like your body was on fire, creating ice, or manipulating objects with your mind. Before long, the supernatural became a normal, dream for those who use these powers known as Quirk for good. With eighty percent of the population, the street seems like something out of a comic book only this time with confusion and chaos, the era of the superhero society has begun, as criminal activity started decreasing. While the government was still trying to form laws with Quirk's heroic people started to use these powers to fight off those who use them for evil and protect the city, heroes were found as peacekeepers overseeing from the government.

After the arrest of the humanoid monster that wreaks havoc in the streets, while Mt Lady was with the humanoid monster, everyone takes her picture. unknown to everyone, Kamui Wood was depressed as she just took the glory. Izuku writes down notes after watching everything that happened. "Gigantification" he identified the power that Mount Lady uses. "Well she's definitely got the looks and attitude to be a crowd favourite and her Quirk is really showy, but it'll be kinda hard for her to get around much in the city with damaging a lot of things. That means she might not be very useful."

"What's that fanboy?" The man that was talking to Izuku earlier. "You take notes over there, you wanna be a hero too huh," he said giving Izuku thumbs up.

Izuku turns around before showing the man with a wide smile on his face. "Yes, more than anything" he replied.

* * *

 ** _Zero Hero One_**

* * *

At the school, Izuku was in class while writing down notes in his notebook as the teacher was standing in front of his students.

"I could pass out some career aptitude test, but why to bother?" the teacher said before he held some papers in his hand and tossed them in the air. "Ha know you all want to go to the hero track!" as everyone showed their Quirks to the teacher all except Izuku.

"Yes, Yes, I know you have some very impressive Quirks, but no power usage allowed at school! Get a hold of yourselves" he said to them.

"Hey teach" a voice calls out as everyone turns their head and sees a young man of average height, short and spiky ash-blond hair, sharp red eyes, and choppy bangs that hang over his eyebrow. This is Katsuki Bakugo.

"Don't lump me in with this bunch of losers. I'm the real deal but these guys will be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted d-lister, huh!" Katsuki grinned while leaning back on his chair with his foot on his desk.

"You think you're better than us Katsuki!"

All of the class glared at him angrily after hearing what Katsuki said to them, they didn't like it while he didn't seem to care.

"Let's go, I can take you all on!" he taunted them.

The teacher looks up his score on his sheet in his hand. "Hm, you've got some impressive test results. Maybe you will get into U.A. after all" he said, impressed.

All of the class were shocked by what they heard, some of them muttered to others about him.

"He's gonna try at the national school!?"

"That school has a two-point two percent acceptance rate !?"

"It's impossible to get into!?"

As they all mutter, Izuku lets out a sigh before leaning his face on his desk.

"That's exactly why it's the only place worthy of me" then Katsuki jumps up and stands on his table. "I ace all the mock tests, I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance of getting, I'll end up more popular than All Might himself! And be the richest Hero of all time! People all across the world will know who I am! And it all started at UA High" he hollered out loud.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya, don't you wanna go to UA too?" the teacher asked Izuku.

Katsuki froze white after what the teacher said, Izuku flinched as he looked at the blonde kid as everyone stared at him before they all laughed out loud.

"Midoriya! You're kidding right!"

"But there's no way you're getting into the hero course without a Quirk!"

Izuku just stood there whimpering before he stood up from his seat. "Actually, they got rid of that rule, I can be the first one" he whimpered trying to convince the class.

Before Katsuki rushes towards Izuku's desk and slams it with flames on it, destroying the desk as Izuku falls on the floor.

"Listen up Deku! You're even worse than the rest of the damn rejects you, Quirkless wannabe!" Katsuki growled with a grinned expression while his hand was smoking. "You really think they'd let someone like you in! When they can have me!"

"No, wait! You got it all wrong! Really! I'm not trying to compete against" Izuku panicked as he raised both of his hands. He backed up before he ended up at the wall. "You gotta believe me! It's just that…..I've wanted to be a hero since I was little. I may not have a Quirk, but I can still try my hardest can I?"

"You'll never be able to hang with the best of the best! You'll die in the exams!" Katsuki hollered with his hand smoking. "Defenceless Izuku! This schools' already crappy, you really want to embarrass it more by failing so hard!"

As everyone laughed at him for wanting to be a hero Izuku was silent as he looked down, frowning.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

Far away from the city lies a ruined city filled with water and giant walls around the city.

In a dark room, one man was siding at the table with computers, he wears dark clothing, blonde hair and black on the said, and a bandana around his forehead.

As he was working one something, another man wearing dark clothing, dark grey sleeves, black fingerless gloves, red rope around his waist, and hoodie covering his head. He approaches the man sitting at the computers, to see what's he working on.

"It's time?" The hoodie man asked the bandana man.

"We now commence soon of humanity's extinction" the bandana replied.

"But how?" He asked him.

"We will make use of the other machines' singularity from the outside city," the bandana man said as he removed a wired plug from a rectangle device.

"Singularity?" He wonders.

"Every machine has an A.I programmer who gains a sense of self will surpass humanity" the bandana man explained as he opened a case and picked up a dark green cartridge device. "With the president of the company that made us is now dead, we bring the hours of human destruction in our own hands" stands up and hands those devices to the hoodie man as he smiles.

"Just as this town was once," he said before looking up at the sky.

This town was once a happy life until an accident happened to cause the whole town flooded in water. But underneath the bottom at the centre of it, was a giant circular machine as it lay there dead underneath the flooded of water.

In a room with a large device was in there, before it was activated on its own.

 ** _"Received order. Initialling Printing Process"_** a female voice said.

Once the machine was activated the increase started to print, but not printing papers, It's making something else. As it is printed in there, a woman with a black bob cut hair with the green streak on it and green eyes. Wearing a white coat with black lines on the side arms, green long skirt top, and a big black ribbon with green edge lines on her neck appeared.

She walks up to the container and watches it making a device. "It's time commence, find Izuku Midoriya," she said.

* * *

 **(Back with Izuku)**

Hours had passed by at Izuku school as the day was over in class at his desk, looking at his phone and reading the comments that talked about what happened this morning.

"Man, that fight from this morning is all over the news," Izuku said scrolling down the comments from his phone. "Better write some notes down before I forget anything"

He pulled out his notebook from his bag and was about to write down before someone swiped it off his hand as he looked up, only to see Katsuki holding his notebook with his narrow eyes glaring at him.

"I don't what you think you're doing Deku, but we're not done," he said while angry before two of his friends walked up to Izuku's desk.

"Whatcha got, his diary?" one of his friends asks Katsuki before he shows them and reads the title. "Huh, don't tell me you're taking notes on how to be a hero? That's so pathetic!" he laughed at him along with the other one.

"He's delusional!" the other boy said.

"Yeah really funny you guys," Izuku stands from his seat whimpering, "just give it back!" He asked Katsuki for the notebook back.

But Katsuki slammed both of his hands with the notebook causing it to explode making Izuku shocked with his eyes blank. "That's so mean," he whimpered when Katsuki tosses Izuku notebook through the window as Izuku screams while waving his arms around comically.

"Most first-string heroes show potential early on, people look at them and just know they're destined for greatness," Katsuki said to Izuku while the green-haired boys stood there shivering. "When I'm the only student from this garbage junior high to get into UA, people will start talking about me like that, they'll realize I'm legit the next big thing. That's not ego talk, I just know I'm good."

"Ego," one of his friends muttered looking away at Katsuki.

Katsuki places his left hand on Izuku's right shoulder as smoke comes out. "Here's a word of advice, nerd, don't even think of applying or else" Katsuki grinned advised him, but not in the opposite way while Izuku whimpered in fear as he didn't talk back to him.

"That's just sad, I thought you at least had some fight in you."

"He finally gets it, he'll never be a hero. Better find out now instead of later I guess."

As Katsuki and his two friends were about to leave the classroom with Izuku alone, he turned around, looking at him. "You know if you really want to be a hero that badly, there actually might be another way. Just pray that you'll be born with a Quirk in your next life, and take a swan dive off of a building" he said.

This triggered Izuku to turn his head around and try to show him an angry expression. "Something wrong?" Katsuki asked with a grinned expression back as he showed his explosion coming from his hand causing Izuku to be silent in fear as he didn't say back to him. "Better off when your uncle isn't here to help you."

Izuku walks to the back of the school after leaving the classroom and the insult of Katsuki. _"That idiot, you can't tell around everyone to lull themselves, what if I really jump, what would he do then?"_ Izuku thought with a disgusted expression before he spotted his notebook in a water hole, as three fishes eating it. _"My dream has become fish food"_ he just stood there looking down at it.

"That's enough, give it back" he reaches out his notebook back as the three fishes swim away. "Damn, stupid jerk" he growled gritting his teeth while looking at his notebook.

When he was young he was a fanboy of heroes all around Japan, however, there was one hero he idolized and the biggest fan of. The one hero everyone was talking about, his name is All Might the greatest and popular hero ever around the world. He has posters, action figures, and a video of him of his debut as the world's greatest hero ever known. His dream was to become a hero just like him once he gets his quirk, like everyone around. However, his dream shattered when the doctor said that he won't get a Quirk just like everyone. It turned his world upside down as years went by, everyone made fun of him from Kindergarten to Junior High School and picked on him, especially Katsuki, his childhood friend. Not even her mom can cheer him up after coming from the doctor.

But that is not gonna stop him there, Izuku still wants to be a hero no matter what anyone thinks of him, he has to believe in himself and keep smiling just like his hero did.

He walks down the tunnel while laughing out loud with his right hand up trying to imitate his hero when all of a sudden something's behind him. Izuku hears a slimy sound before turning around and sees a monster made out of Sludge.

"A Villain!?" Izuku said in fear.

Unfortunately, there are some of the people around using these gifted powers for evil purposes, they are referring from the comic known as Villains.

"You'll make a perfect skin suit for me to hide in, kid," the Sludge Villain said while Izuku stands there shivering in fear.

Izuku tries to run away cowards before the Sludge Villain jumps and grabs the green-haired boy with his sludge body, Izuku drops his notebook on the ground.

The Sludge Villain holds Izuku's body as he puts his slimes inside this boy's mouth. "Don't worry, I'm just talking over your body. it 'll be easy for both of us if you don't fight back, it'll only hurt for a minute, you'll feel better soon!" the Slime Villain said while injecting himself in Izuku's mouth. Izuku struggles to move and tries to remove the Sludge Villain off of him.

"Tremble you want, my body's fading of fluid" the Sludge Villain stated to him as he kept holding so that he could take over Izuku's body. "Thanks for the help, you're a real _'Hero'_ to me kid. I didn't know he was in the city but I gotta get out of here fast before he tracks me down" he said.

The Sludge Villain keeps holding the green-haired boy to take over his body as Izuku's body's starting to get weak. _"My body...getting...weak!"_ Izuku thought before he let his hand go on the Sludge Villain. _"I...think I'm dying! No I….this can't be the end!"_ as his dream of becoming a hero came to the end with no one there to help him.

 _"Somebody….help!"_ he thought with tears coming out of his eyes, he begged for someone there to save him.

Then the Sludge lime Villain heard a loud clanking noise as he stopped and turned around and a large figure standing in front of him. "Have no fear you are safe," the large figure said as he stomped his foot on the ground and stood straight.

This large figure is large and muscular like from a western comic book superhero, he has short blond hair swept backwards, two tufts sticking up above his head, dark shadow over his face, and teeth-gritting with a smile. "Now that I am here that is," he said.

The Sludge Villain reacts as he uses his sludge tentacles at that large man before he ducks down to dodge and rushes towards him just when the Sludge Villain pulls out another slime tentacle that is about to get him.

Before the large man stomps his leg on the ground and clutches his right fist.

"TEXAS SMASH!" He exclaimed out loud and threw his right fist punch, sending enough force of wind pressure as the Sludge Villain tried to embrace the powerful force.

"I can't...hold...together!" The Sludge Villain growled before he weakened and released Izuku's body.

As Izuku opened his eyes for a bit he took a glimpse at that large man that saved him. _"Is that….All Might?"_ He wondered before his eyes were close knocking unconscious.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

Down at an abandoned warehouse, a man was working at the pipes down replacing new ones. But once he's done before he turns around only to see the hoodie man right in front of him.

"Found ya," the hoodie man said with a smile on his face before he walked up to that man and placed a device on him, a silver strap appeared and wrapped around his waist with red sparks coming out.

The man just stood there and grovelled on the ground in pain while the hoodie man just stood there still smiling. "From now on, you're my new friend now. Now go and destroy humanity for ."

"But… I wanted...to be with….the humans" he said groaning in pain.

"No, your job is to bring destruction to humanity," the hoodie man said, bending down looking at him.

The pain of the man getting worse, he opened his eyes as it was now red. "Human extinction," he said with a robotic voice.

"Here" the hoodie man smiles as he hands the man a cartridge device with a picture of an extinct mantis.

Back with the machine as it was finished printing the silver device with the spray-painted black and yellow lining.

The woman walks up to the machine as it was almost done when a red blinking appeared on the computer screen. She checks it out and looks at what's on the screen before pulling out her phone and making a call.

 _"Are we picking up the kid?"_ the male voice asked through the phone.

"No, I'll be the one to find him. But right now, they're here" she said with a serious tone.

A man with black messy hair, dark brown eyes, and beige skin makes the call and listens through. "Roger that" he replied before cutting off the call.

Then a woman with long straight hair, light skin, and brown eyes walks in and approaches the man. "Do we have to pick up the kid?" she wonders.

"No, but they're on the move, and we gotta go now," the man explained as the woman nodded to him before both of them walked off.

* * *

 **(Back with Izuku)**

"Hey, wake up, hey!" the man said while slapping on Izuku cheeks gently to wake him up. Once the green hair boy opened his eyes, he looked and only saw the large muscle man in front of him.

"Thought we lost you there," he said.

But for Izuku, he was shocked with his eyes blank and jaws opened before crawling away screaming comically as he recognized. "Well, it looks like you're moving around alright. Sorry about that back there, I didn't mean you getting caught in my justice thing, usually, I pay more attention to bystanders safe. But it turns out the city's sewers system's pretty to navigate" he explained to Izuku his reason before chuckling. As for Izuku, he didn't say anything back to him but only stared at that man. "Anyway, you were a big help, thank you, I've captured the evildoer!" he pulls out and shows Izuku

As for Izuku, he didn't say anything back to him but only staring at that man shows him the Sludge Villain inside of two bottles.

 _"The most amazing Hero in the entire world, All Might! The real thing! In the flesh! Standing right in front of me! HE LOOKS SO MUCH COOLER IN PERSON!?"_ Izuku thought while going wild as the Hero he admired so much is now with him in this area.

"Holy crap, I gotta get an autograph! I got a pen around here somewhere!" he said rashly while looking around to get an autograph before he found his notebook. "Ah please sign my notebook!" he asked when the green hair opened the notebook he saw the writing that said _'All Might!'_ on it.

"He already did!" Izuku shrieked as the greatest hero already signed it. "Thank you so much! This will be an air loom, a family treasure passed down to generations to come!" he bows down crazy at him while the man known as All Might shows a thumbs up.

"Well, I gotta get this guy to the police so they can take care of him," he said before patting on the bottle with the Sludge Villain on it. Before he leaves he turns around and sees Izuku and says. "Stay out of trouble, see you around," he said goodbye to him.

"Wait, you're leaving, already?" Izuku asked him while All Might was doing some stretching.

"Pro-Heroes are constantly fighting time as well as enemies," All Might said to him. Izuku was about to say anything but only stared at him doing some stretching.

 _"He can't go yet, there are still so many questions I have to ask"_ Izuku thought to himself.

"Now stand back! I'm taking off!" he tells him before he jumps up high in the sky with a powerful force. It blows some of the cherry blossoms away from the area.

But as the greatest hero jumped so high, he felt something on his left leg before he looked back and saw Izuku holding on his leg while his face was blowing on him. "Hey! Hey! Hey! What do you think you're doing! Let go! I love my fans, but this is too much!" he shouted while using his hand to remove Izuku off.

"No way were flying! If I let go! I'll die!" Izuku points out to him before he stops pushing him.

"Oh, that's a good point" he understood that reason.

"I just had a lot...of things to ask you personally...you're my all-time favourite hero All Might! please" Izuku said while the wind blowing his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Okay, okay, I get it" he understands him. "Just keep your eyes and mouth shut" he also pointed out to him before Izuku covered his face in All Might's pants, the greatest hero placed his hand on the boy's green hair backhead to hold him tight. But as he looks for a place to land safely, he suddenly coughs while covering his mouth with his hand when a drop of blood drips out. _"Shit!"_

All Might finally found a building to land at, he lets go of Izuku while he's still shivering from the air. His eyes were blank white, his green hair was standing out and dried mouth. "My whole life just flushes before my eyes" he muttered.

"Not a very smart move, bang on the door for a while someone will let you in" All Might state to him before he started walking away. "Now, I have to go, see you on the flip side!" he said as he was about to leave the area.

"Wait not yet, one second!" Izuku stopped shivering and tried to stop him.

"No, I don't have any time," he said while walking away when.

"I have to know!" Izuku shouted while reaching out his hand towards All Might.

 _"Sorry kid, it's not gonna happen."_

 _"I'm sorry Izuku, I wish things were different."_

 _"Defenceless Izuku! This schools' already crappy, you really want to embarrass it more by failing so hard!"_

Izuku lets his arm down, hearing the voice of people that hurt him because he doesn't have a Quirk. His whole life he thinks himself as a failure, no one believes he can make that dream reality.

 _"Izuku, you will take off towards your dream come true."_

However, there was one man that believed in his dream, because of that, he's not gonna give up ever. His hand shaking, he tilted his head up and asked All Might a question.

"Is it possible to be a hero even if I don't have a Quirk!" this made All Might stop after what he said. "I'm a normal kid who has no powers, could I ever hope to be someone like you!" he asked him nervously.

All Might turns around and looks at Izuku while his eyes are shut close to hear an answer from the greatest hero of the world.

* * *

The printing machine was done with smoke covering the device, but once it clears out it created a black device with a red arrow pointing on the left, a silver arrow in the centre link to a half yellow circle, it also looks like a slide track on it, and a yellow circuit on the right form of a rectangular scan.

The woman picks it up with her hand and places the device in a case with a yellow cartridge that has a yellow grasshopper.

"Searching the location of Izuku Midoriya," she said before a holographic screen appeared, showing the location of the green-haired boy as she was able to leave when one of the workers walked in.

"Call the driver, we're going," she said as the worker nodded.

* * *

Back with Izuku and All Might as the green-haired boy asks the greatest hero with his eyes shut, waiting for an answer from him. All Might just stand there silent after what that boy asked of him.

"Without a Quirk," the greatest said to him about that question. Then all of a sudden, he flinches as he bends his body a bit when smoke just comes out from his body for some reason. "Oh no, not now damn it, not here" All Might muttered to himself.

"People think I don't have a chance, that not having any powers makes me some kind of weakling," Izuku explained about his life, "but you know what, that makes me want to prove them wrong."

All Might's entire body was covered in smokes while looking down as he didn't pay attention upfront. "Ever since I was a kid I've thought that saving people is the coolest thing you can do. I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe, and be the kind of Hero the world looks up to, just like you" Izuku said smiling as he tilted his head up and saw his greatest hero.

But as the smoke cleared, All Might's entire body was no longer muscular, but instead skinny sharp, long neck, and eyebrow absent. Izuku was speechless with his eyes wide and jaws open.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" and then he screams seeing his greatest hero everyone looks up to is now a skinny man.

"I….wait...who….what happened! You're deflated!" he hollered in shock while looking around at the top building. "Where'd All Might go!" he wondered. "You! You're not him! You're a fake! AN IMPOSTER!" pointing at him if he's a fake All Might.

All Might sighs. "I assure you that I am All Might" he stated before blood drooling from his mouth which made Izuku shrieked seeing that.

"AHHHHHH! IMPOSSIBLE!" Izuku screams as he can't believe that skinny weak man is All Might.

"You know how guys at the pool sucking in and flex and they try to look buff, I'm like that," All Might said while wiping his mouth.

"THIS CAN'T BE REAL!" Izuku shrieking once more. "No...I'm dreaming….All Might's a giant of a man who saves everyone. He defeats all obstacles and wins the day with the fearless smile!" as he sees his greatest hero he admired so much reveals his true self.

All Might sighs out as he feels like he shows that boy something. "There's plenty of fear behind that smile," he said before sitting down behind the rail bars fence. "I'm counting on you to keep your mouth shut. Don't go talking about this online, or telling your friends."

Izuku wondered what he meant by that just as All Might lifted his shirt, this made him shocked as he saw a large scar covering the left side of his chest. "Pretty gross, right? I got this in the big fight five years back. My respiratory system was basically destroyed, I lost my whole stomach. All the surgeries have pretty much worn me out, and I can't be fixed. "Right now I can only do Hero work about three hours a day, the rest of the time, this is what I look like."

"No way….Five years!?" Izuku was shocked to hear that from what All Might explained after seeing that large scar and doing Hero work for five years. "So does that mean it was the fight against Toxic Chainsaw?" he asked about that event.

"Wow you know you stuff, but no, the punk landed some hits but he couldn't bring me down" All Might replied and it wasn't that event. "Most of the world has never heard of this fight, I did everything I could to keep it under wraps."

All Might looks down at the streets as he sees the people minding their own business before looking back at Izuku. "I'm supposed to be the guy who's always smiling, right? I'm the Symbol of Peace, people everywhere have to think that I'm never afraid" All Might look at his hand opened. "But honestly I smile to hide the fear inside," then he clutches his fist closed, "it's just a brave face I put on the pressure is high, this job."

"Pro Heroes are always having to risk their lives, some villains just can't be beaten without powers, so no I honestly don't think you can become a Hero without Quirk" this causes Izuku to be shocked with his jaw down and eyes widened of what the greatest Hero said.

"I see…" he said before looking down at the ground.

All Might then stands up on his feet. "If you wanna help people, there are plenty other ways to do it. You can become a police officer, to get crap because the Heroes capture most the villain but it's a fine profession" he said to Izuku before he walked up to the exit door.

But before he can leave the rooftop, he stops for a moment while holding the door while not looking at Izuku. "It's not bad to have a dream young man, just make sure your dreams are attainable, realistic, understand," he said before leaving the rooftop with Izuku alone in the area.

Izuku just stood there in silence after what All Might said to him, it shattered him as everyone that tells him the same over and over again that he can't be a Hero without a Quirk and a failure. Even the greatest hero said with them that to be a hero is a Quirk, he just stood as his dream of being a Hero shatters from everyone.

All Might walks down the stairs as he coughs and covers his mouth after talking to Izuku he was about to head down to the Police Station to hand the Sludge Villain other when someone's appeared in front of him.

It was the woman from before as she held a case with two hands and passed by All Might while he didn't say to her.

Izuku's still standing there at the rooftop after he got an answer to All Might, his dream of becoming a Hero will never come true. He decided to head home when all of sudden someone was standing in front of him.

"You are Izuku Midoriya, am I right?" she asked him.

He blinks for a moment before replying to her. "Um, yeah, that's my name?" Izuku is confused about who she is.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Izu, president of Hid Intelligence. And I am here to get you" this causes him clueless of what she said.

After they left the rooftop, both Izuku and Izu were in a limo driving down the streets, sitting at the back. She offered a drink and Izuku accepted it as he took a sip.

"So you're working at Hid Intelligence?" Izuku asked her.

"Yes, and I know about you Izuku," he blinked in confusion before Izu pulled out a file and read it. "Izuku Midoriya, age fourteen, born in July fifteen, and was born Quirkless."

Izuku looks down frown after hearing that. "I'm sorry to mention that, please forgive me" she apologized bowing down to him.

"It's fine, well it doesn't matter anymore, I finally found an answer I've been looking for, and I guess that everyone was right" he sorrowed looking down. And gripping his hand with his cup. "Without a Quirk, I can't be a hero without one."

Izu just stares at him, she looks up his history and read that Izuku wanted to be a Hero ever since, but he was born without a Quirk meaning he can't be a Hero.

"I'm sorry you were born Quirkless, but may I suggest for you to listen as this is a message from Mizuishi Hid" this suddenly made him shocked as his eyes widened after hearing that name.

The back seat goes completely dark and pops out of nowhere is a tv screen turned on with someone in it. It was a man wearing a brown business suit, blonde hair with gray on it, yellow eyes, and a ring on it.

 _"Hello in the distant future, this is Mizuishi Hid."_

Izuku gasped as he recognized him. "Uncle Hid" he muttered.

" _If you're watching this video, then that means I've passed away for an unfortunate time, I wish I could see Izuku growing and become Hero like I believe him to be,"_ Izuku looks down and grips his hand, eyes shut and teeth-gritting trying to hold his tears, _"but it doesn't matter, because it's not just making him believe he can be a Hero…..but I'm also responsible for putting humanity grave danger."_

This causes Izuku's head to tilt up after hearing that past of his uncle. _"Ten years ago, I created something to help humanity with cooperating with machines, however, that was in the past when everyone started to receive Quirk, my dream didn't make it come true. But I'm also concerned about people misusing my creations to humanity's extinction, meaning the heroes can't stop what's gonna happen."_

Izuku can't believe what he heard from his Uncle when he put humanity in danger.

"Um, Izu, what did my uncle create?" he asked her as Izu closed her eyes for a moment before she responded to his question.

"Your Uncle created a robotic A.I called a Humangear, they're programmed to work and cooperate with Humans" she explained to his question of his Uncle created. "However, it's not because of Quirk, it's because of what humans misuse the Humagear."

"Like, a villain?" he wonders if villains are behind it.

"You could say that," she said before they look at the screen and continue watching this video from Mizuishi.

 _"I may be responsible for this, but that won't stop me from doing what I've done. I created a device that can combat the creations I made and save humanity from its destruction, you will receive this message, there's a belt that'll give you power, and a key to activate it."_

Izu shows Izuku a case as she opens up revealing to be the belt and a cartridge device in there.

 _"I know I made something to destroy humanity, with this belt I know it can save it from what this world is gonna have! I hope you can understand"_ the video ended before the backseat lights turned on while Izuku looked at the belt and cartridge.

However, his eyes narrowed, concerned about all that he heard from his Uncle before speaking to Izu about this. "You want me to use it?" he asked.

"Yes, after all, he does speak clearly of you wanting to be a Hero, and I think I can do it" Izu replied to him.

"Yeah, but as a vigilante, not a hero. I wanted to get into UA so that I can be a prober hero so that everyone can see me smile. But it won't ever happen…..everyone was right…..Kacchan's right…..even All Might agree….. maybe I should give up being one, this whole thing" he said before looking down as tears started coming out of him and were about to cry.

But then Izu places her hand on his as Izuku looks up and sees her staring at him. "I'm not asking you to be a Hero or a Vigilante, this is something bigger, not even the Pro Hero can do. I'm asking you to be humanity's protector of peace and justice."

Izuku was speechless from what she said to him. Those words she said, he hadn't heard those since someone that believed in his dreams, however, he still thinks that this might be doing something illegal, but the creation his Uncle made be used for evil is what he's concerned about.

Then the limo stops as the door opens when both Izuku and Izu walkout, finding themselves in an abandoned warehouse when they hear an explosion nearby.

Izuku rushes in to see what's happening while Izu stands before trying to contact someone. "Izu's here what's going on?" she asked through the call.

 _"It's getting out of hand, those stupid machines keep coming!"_

Izu let out a sigh before she started to walk down to the explosion.

Izuku kept running down to the scenery so that he could see what's going on over there. However, as he runs, the green-hair boy thinks back the last time when he was with his Uncle.

* * *

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _Izuku was five years old in a room with the computer, he was watching video footage of All Might's debut of saving everyone after visiting the doctor._

 _However, after visiting him, he said to him Quirk will never receive like everyone, making his dream crumble down, and his dream of becoming a Hero._

 _Then the door opened up as his Uncle Mizuishi came after work when he heard his sister call him after visiting the doctor's office. He rushes over there to see his nephew okay._

 _"I don't know what to say to him, but I could say something else, I only made it worse," a female voice said crying._

 _"It's okay, it's okay. Let me talk to him" Mizuishi said to her before entering the room. "Hey Izuku, I heard what happened, and I'm sorry you won't get it."_

 _"But….Uncle Hid, look at him" Mizuishi looks at the screen and sees All Might on it. "No matter when everything is possible, he never gives up" Izuku then turns his chair around and looks at his Uncle with tears coming out while pointing at the screen. "Do you think….I can be a hero too..."_

Mizuishi _didn't say anything to him with his eyeshade cover, so he walked up to him and hugged him to calm him down._

 _"I'm sorry Izuku, even without a Quirk, you can still be one," he said to his nephew._

 _"But I need a Quirk to become a Hero, and the doctor said I won't ever get one," Izuku said, still crying in tears._

 _Mizuishi kept hugging him to calm down, but it wasn't working. However, it's stopping him, as he's the only other person that still believes in his nephew of being a Hero._

 _"Listen Izuku, you will take off towards your dream come true….because I will make you not just be a Hero, but as humanity's protector of peace and justice that's a promise" he swore to Izuku that one day makes him become a Hero._

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

 _"Uncle….I'm not sure what to believe in anymore,"_ Izuku thought to himself before he stopped as he saw a fire burning in front of him.

Suddenly two men fly out from the fire and fall on the ground cover in smoke before another one emerges, but this time the man has a device around his waist is on a rampage.

"My job is," he said in a dark robotic voice, "is to destroy the humans!" he hollered before pulling out the green cartridge and activating it with a button.

 **"BEROTHA!"**

He slides it in the device and presses the large button on the left side. Red tubes pop out and are injected on the green cartridge when cracks appear.

 **"ZETSUMERISE!"**

He screams out loud of rage his entire burns off reveal his real body to a robotic exoskeleton before green pipes come out of his mouth engulf around him, as it impaling his body multiple parts. Once it was full the green pipe started to glow dark with a holographic DNA stand before it vanished.

Now his entire body is black with his chest has a silver-plated armour, shoulder pads, green pipes that fans up to his arms and legs, a ribcage green pipes pattern. On his forearms are large green blades like scythes as robot weapons. His head resembles the shape of a praying mantis, with two large lime green eyes like poking out on the side, and a point mouth guard of a mantis. This man has now before the Berotha Magia

"Humanity will be extinct!" He hollered.

Izuku could believe his eyes that just change as he shivers in fear. "He...He….change!...!" he muttered before collapsing on the ground.

Berotha Magia was about to approach before someone shot him as he looked around the area before he spotted a man and a woman pointing their guns at him.

"Shot right there!"

"We're not letting you be authorized to leave this area! Stand down!"

But the Berotha Magia isn't gonna give up as he notices two people over there, he releases green wires from his arm and stabs both of them causing both of their body's melted revealing to be exoskeleton, their face opened up before a layered mask was on, armour on their shoulders and chest. Those are Trilobite Magia, the grunts.

The two pull out their guns and open fire at the two people before they fire at them as well.

"Gather up all the ramping Humagears!" she ordered him while he only focused on firing at them.

"Less talking, destroying the last one of them," he said darkly before focusing firing at them.

"I haven't finished yet! Rrrhhh idiot!" she growled.

Izuku stood down paralyzed of what he saw. "What's going on.," he muttered, shivering in fear as he looked around the area and saw it was fire everywhere. "And how am I supposed to do this?"

Then he saw someone on the ground hurt as Izuku gets up and tries that man over there. "hey, you okay?" he asked him.

But when he looked at his face it was burned off revealing his face to be an exoskeleton head, he was shocked to see his real face, but so was Berotha Magia who saw it as well.

"So you, you've been hiding those humans this entire time!" Berotha Magia shouted before he brought out his blades and sent green slashes at them.

Izuku manages to dodge but is sent flying and rolls on the ground when Izu shows up with the case. "Izuku!" she hollered at him.

He gets up as he sees Berotha Magisa walk up to that man before he grabs him by the neck and lifts him. "Why were you hiding with those humans? Our goal is for Human extinction, not be with them" he demands to know.

"I just wanted to be with the human, I don't want all of this!" the man cried out as Izuku was listening to this. "After all, it was my dream to be with them" this causes Izuku to gasp with his eyes widened and mouth open after hearing that man.

"Being with humans is nothing but rubbish" Berotha Magia laughs before impaling the man with his green wires causing the man to scream in pain.

Izuku has his eyes covered dark and looking at the ground he hears the voice of everyone laugh at him because he dreams of becoming a Hero.

 _"Midoriya! You're kidding right!"_

 _"But there's no way you're getting into the hero course without a Quirk!"_

 _"You're even worse than the rest of the damn rejects you, Quirkless wannabe!"_

 _"Sorry kid it's not gonna happen."_

 _"I honestly don't think you can become a Hero without Quirk."_

Berotha Magia releases his green wires as the man transforms into the Trilobite Magia. "Machine has dreams, what a joke!" he laughed out loud, this made the inside of Izuku furious at those who laugh at a dream that can never become reality. He grips his hand tight and grit his teeth before tilting his head and glares at the Berotha Magia as he laughs.

He grabs a pipe bar nearby as Izuku gets up and rushes at the Berotha Magia before swinging it down and lands on his head. But it didn't flinch as the pip bar broke off on top.

"Your humankind will be extinct, there is no stopping us," Berotha Magia said as Izuku glared at him and teeth gritted tight.

"There's no way I'm gonna let you do that because every here has a dream they wanted to make, and you just laugh at someone's dream!" Izuku snapped, yelling at him.

"Dreams are nothing more than imaginations that humans think of hopes or wishes as fools to achieve it" Berotha Magia stated before pushing Izuku making fell on the ground as he landed.

"It's not an imagination!" Izuku shouted before getting himself back up on his feet. "It's what people want to become, they aren't simple or what you think they are!"

Izu looks down and thinks about after hearing Izuku.

"Hey, can that belt really defeat this monster?" he calls out to her, asking if he can defeat Berotha Magia with the belt she has in hands.

"Yes," she stated to him, "but there is something you also kno-"

"Just give it to me! I can't let him destroy everyone's dreams!" Izuku shouted as he reached his hand out to her.

"Understand" she accepted before walking up to him and passing him the belt and yellow cartridge to Izuku hands now.

Izuku looks at those two devices before looking at the Berotha Magia as he gathers energy on his blades, preparing to attack him.

"Please equip the Driver on your waist" she explained how to use it.

As Izuku places the belt on him as a silver strap appears and wraps his waist around before he suddenly flinches and looks up with his eyes widened to the sky as if his body left and flies up to a satellite currently in orbit.

* * *

As Izuku wakes up he finds himself in a white room with codes floating around, confused about what this place is. "Where am I?' he wondered before Izu showed up unexpectedly here.

"This would be the company's satellite, right now, your brain is currently connected wirelessly " she explains to him

"So that means.."

"You are in a state where your mind works as fast as then any A.I's program" Izu explains as she walks up when the white room changes to the location they were at. "But at this rate, you'll die in five seconds"

"Eh?" Izuku gawked from what Izu said before the room turned back to a white room.

"Now you will learn these manuals in that time," she said before several screens appeared around them.

"So I'm gonna learn how to use this belt?" he asked Izu before walking up to one of the screens and placing his hand on it.

 **"Commencing tutorial mode"**

As Izuku begins to use that belt.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile in the real world)**

The two people kept shooting at the Trilobite Magia who surrounded them at the warehouse, however, they didn't take any damage from the bullets and continuing firing at them.

Then the two run down before they take cover behind large crates before the Trilobite Magia misses them and shoots at the crates. Then they fire back while covered right behind the crates, one of them shoots one Trilobite Magia as it collapses on the ground, but it gets back on and continues attacking.

One of them tries to reload before realizing he ran out. "This will never end," he said before pulling out a black and blue gun in his hand. "It's about time I'd use this."

The other one turned her head and noticed him holding that gun and tried to stop him. "No, wait! Don't take that out without my-!" she hollered at him before he pulls the triggers and fire with recoil back due to its firepower.

It nearly missed her at the cheek as the only thing it shot was one of the Trilobite Magia as its face mask broke off before collapsing on the ground.

"Move! I'm testing this!" he pushes her off before running down and begins firing with his new gun at the Trilobite Magia, while she lets out a sigh annoyed by his action.

* * *

 **(Back with Izuku)**

"Learning complete!" he said, raising his head while Izu stands right behind him.

The Berotha Magia roars as he is about to swing his charge blades at Izuku, he lifts the yellow cartridge close to his face and presses the button.

 **"JUMP!"**

He then places the yellow cartridge on the belt circle on the right and scans it, a yellow flash from both devices.

 **"AUTHORIZE!"**

The satellite from orbit picks up the signal and shoots a yellow beam that tores through the clouds. With an electric tune, the Berotha Magia swings his blades sending two green slashes, flying towards Izuku as he didn't move. But then the yellow beam hit the ground as the Berotha Magia attack was blocked by a large robotic grasshopper with a yellow lighting line.

Berotha Magia was shocked as Izuku spread his arms around in circular motion with a digital frame appearing out from the belt. It was the design of a bodysuit as it lined up in two in front of him, Izuku swung his right arm to the side and pushed the yellow cartridge with his thumb as it flipped open, revealing to be a picture of a skeleton grasshopper on it.

"Henshin!" he shouted as he inserted the yellow cartridge in the belt.

As the silver arrow slides to the red arrow covering it, the yellow half-circle reveals to have another half circle, both halves form as one single circle surrounded with a white circle, a small window in the very center, and a picture of a grasshopper head from the yellow cartridge tip.

 **"PROGRISE! TO-BIA GA RISE! RISING HOPPER!"**

The robotic grasshopper jumps around as the digital frame went over to Izuku covering his body in a digital wireframe, his body is now donned in a black bodysuit with red circuits on various places, his head was cover in black with a silver mask that is doesn't have anything on it. Then the robotic grasshopper disassembles into parts as its firing yellow beams resemble DNA helix and filling in yellow armour on his torso, thighs, back, and boots. His mask is yellow resembling a grasshopper with two antennas and red compounded eyes. And in his hand is a black attache case with yellow lines that go through. This is Kamen Rider Zero-One.

 **"A jump to the sky turns to a Rider Kick."**

 **(Playing Find a Life)**

"Who are you?" Berotha Magia demanded.

"You can call me, Zero-One!" He introduced himself before passing the case to Izu and spun around as he posed with his arms crossed. "That's my name!"

After that Zero-One runs down so fast over to the Berotha Magia as he was about to attack him, Zero-One raises his arm as he blocks and punch him sending the Berotha Magia in the chest and fell on the ground

Zero-One then kicks Berotha Magia sending him flying towards a wall as he gets up before Zero-One runs down and fights him up close. Berotha Magia swings his blades and tries to slash him, but Zero-One is too quick as he dodges as Berotha Magia raises his arms and swings down before Zero-One blocks it before pushing him back. He then let's go as Berotha Magia swing his blades at Zero-One lower leg, he jumps up and dodges it and lands on the ground.

But when he turns around. "Eeehhhh!" He found himself on top warehouse rooftop shocking the Berotha Magia as well. "That was a power jump!" he said joying as he lifted his leg and rubbed it.

Not long until Berotha Magia shoots a green laser beam from his eyes, aiming at Zero-One before he jumps as he deflects the beam. Once he lands down pon the ground and punches him sending Berotha Magia flying.

"Alright!" he hollered before two Trilobite Maiga appeared out of nowhere and attacked Zero-One with blades.

The two went out at him as Zero kept dodging and kicking them, Izu arrived as she watched him fight before looking down to see the case and look back at him.

"Izuku!" she calls out to him before throwing the case at him, but once he turns around the case that Izu throws hits him in the face.

"That hurt!" he groaned in pain after that.

"Izuku, my apologizes" Izu apologies as she bows down at him.

"It's okay, I'm fine," he stated to her.

As the two Trilobite Magia rush down before Zero-One rolls down and grabs the case in his hand. He deflected their attack with the case as he blocks on of them he tosses the case up before falling and catches it, Zero-One opens the case to be a sword mode

 **"BLADERISE!"**

He uses his new sword, the two Trilobite Magia who are holding guns and shoots it at Zero-One, he deflected their bullets with his sword he rushed in and swung at one of them, before piercing to slashing one to another. The Berotha Magia appears and rushes towards Zero-One as he blocks it with his sword.

* * *

Unknown to them the hoodie man was observing this, jumping up and down laughing.

"Wow, so cool!" he hollered happily.

However, behind him was a damaged Trilobite Magia and tried to get up before attacking. "D-D-D-Detecting human!" it tries to attack him with his blade before the hoodie man wraps his around its neck before taking out his gun and shoots at his head.

But once he let go, he still laughed and continued watching this fight.

* * *

 **(Changing to RealxEyez)**

Zero-One sends the Berotha Magia flying and rolls on the ground as he lands on his feet safe while standing in combat.

Berotha Magia gets up and sends out several green slashes heading straight towards him, but Zero-One jumps over as he dodges that attack and lands on the ground posing.

But some of the green slashes cause some of the large piles of pillars flying, Zero-One jumps on them and dodges the green slashes in mid-air. Then a loader machine was flying, blocking Zero-One way before he jumped from a shovel and flipped over, dodging the green slashes as he landed on top of the back loader machine and jumped from it with high speed just when the loader machine exploded.

He flew straight towards Berotha Magia with yellow energy charging before landing a punch on him, causing the Berotha Magia to cry out and fly a few feet away.

"There's only one guy who can stop you, and that's me!" Zero-One declares before pointing at himself and presses down on the yellow cartridge.

 **"RISING IMPACT!"**

With energy flowing, left leg back with a robot leg appearing and disappearing, he rushes over toward him at great speed he kicks Berotha Magia in the air before Zero-One jumps up in yellow charge blur in close to him he kicks him downwards, sending Berotha Magia back down. Zero-One flies down towards him in trajectory, he kicks his right leg out with a robot leg appearing, he slams his foot on Berotha Magia tore through him.

 **ラ**

 **イ**

 **ジ**

 **ン**

 **ト**

 **イ ン パ クト**

 **"RISING IMPACT!"**

Zero-One passes through Berotha Magia causing him to scream out loud before he explodes while Zero-One was behind he didn't know the green cartridge was flying behind him.

Just when Zero-One lands on the ground safely, just when he twists his ankle and rolls out of control before crashing into a wall.

"I'm okay!" he said after popping out in piles of rubble.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

The two were about to finish off the last Trilobite Magia.

"This is Yaiba in HQ, the targets neutralize, for now" she calls through her coms.

Then she noticed the other stomping on the damaged Trilobite Magia as he pointed his blue gun at it.

"Fuwa, you alright?" she asked him.

As the man known as Fuwa didn't respond to her and only focused his eye on the damage Magia.

"Is history….repeating itself" he growled quietly.

The hoodie man returns to his base and retrieves the green cartridge from the warehouse and gives it to the bandana man, he listens to the hoodie man of what he reported back.

"Zero-One?" he asked him while holding the green cartridge.

"Yep, that's what I saw. "It looks like the previous president didn't die for nothing then" he nodded to him while he inserted the green cartridge in a slotted container.

"It doesn't matter, Jin, because humanity will become an endangered species in due time," he said to him before looking at the logo on the wall.

"Right Horobi!" he responded to him.

Underwater, the giant circular device started activating with the very centre light up red.

* * *

 **(Back at Izuku)**

"Wow, I can't believe I manage to beat that thing with only a kick! How the heck did they put the suit in that belt, maybe using shrinking tech to make the suit smaller, or maybe putting the suit inside! How do they do that!?" Izuku muttered of excitement while holding on to the belt.

"Hm, no wonder my last master calls you a fanboy, you've been doing lots of research on each hero," Izu said, causing Izuku to stop and blushes on his cheek.

"Oh, he also said that to you," he said embarrassed of hearing that.

"I'm sorry for saying that, Master Izuku" she apologized

"M-Master!?"

"I now work for you from now on."

"But, why call me that!?'

"Because once you put on the Zero-One Driver and the Progrise, you are now the president of the company"

"Well, I didn't finish it because you yelled at me to give you the belt."

"I-I-I, I'm sorry! But you don't have to call me that, just call me Izuku!"

"Okay."

He calms down before asking her something else. "So, the Humagear my Uncle created, how many are there."

"I don't know, they're hiding and playing sight under our radar, but we will find them" she replied to him.

But then Izuku frowned as he looked down at his belt and the yellow cartridge. "I don't know," he said with his eyes narrowed as he's uncertain about this. "If I go out there I'll be a Vigilante out there" he pointed out to her.

"That may be, but today, you truly became a hero and managed to save lives. Just like your uncle said" Izu said before having a smile on her face before she remembered something else. "I also have something for you, from your Uncle."

This caught his attention as the back went dark again and the screen turned on with Mizuishi on it.

 _"Hello Izuku, if you're watching this, then that means you put on the Zero-One belt and become Zero-One"_ Izuku watches the screen and listens to what his Uncle has to say. _"Well...if you did put it on, you're gonna bear a lot of burdens you will go through, just the way I did. But that is not my part anymore, it's now yours and finish off where I started."_

 _"I know people don't see you as a hero, especially Bakugo, but to me, I see you not just a Pro Hero, but as humanity's protector of peace and justice. So as every Hero is great, but all of them have one thing in their mind. The body moves on their own without thinking."_

Izuku remembers back at the warehouse when he runs down at Berotha Magia to stop him, he lowers his head and tries to hold off his tears. _"This feeling for some reason, I remember something my mother said at that moment,"_ he thought and remembered the words his mother said.

 _"I'm sorry Izuku, I wish things were different,"_ she said to her son.

But Izuku couldn't bear it anymore as tears started to flow as he looked up at the screen.

 _"But now that you put on that belt the things that everyone doesn't believe in you, your friends, the doctor, and the Pro Heroes, they were all wrong to see your dream, but now…"_

He whined while holding his chest and clutched it as hard before seeing an image of his young self with her mother hugging him while crying. But the thing he wanted to say, the word he needed to hear as Mizuish pointed his finger upfront.

 _"Izuku….you can become a Hero too,"_ Mizuishi said to him with a smile.

Izuku can no longer hold those tears anymore as he started crying out loud of joy after what Mizuishi said. At long last he finally got his dreams to come true. As for Izu, she just smiles and watches Izuku finally achieve his dream.

Dreams can become reality, Izuku Modoriya, the boy with no powers has become Kamen Rider Zero-One, but his story of being a Hero has already just begun.

* * *

 **(Opening play RealxEyez)**

 **(Zero One! Zero One! Zero One! Zero One!) The song starts as these scenes display Izuku, Fuwa, Yaiba, Jin, Horobi, each with their Rider Forms.**

 **(Zero One! Zero One! Zero One! Zero One! Zero One! Zero One! Zero One! Zero One! Zero One! Zero One! Zero One! Zero One! Zero One! Zero One! Zero One! Zero One!) as the image shows Zero-One, Vulcan, Valkyrie, Jin, and Horobi each before the title screen appeared.**

 **Zero Hero One**

 **(Koudaina akaibu akusesu shite) Izuku was walking down the streets with Izu, writing down on his notebook while muttering out loud as everybody hears him before Izu tells him to stop causing him embarrassment when Katsuki saw him annoyed before walking away.**

 **(Kensaku shitatte. I don't think it's right) this scene shows Fuwa aiming his A.I.M Shotriser at the target as the camera focuses on his Shotriser, before changing the scene to Yaiba as she's in an office on a computer and got data on a flash memory before leaving. This scene shows UA before all the Pro Heroes who work there and the Students of Class 1A appeared as the camera focused on All Might with both hands on his hips smiling.**

 **(Deta wa kako wado wa sain) this displays two scenes as on the left, Jin loads his gun while on the right, Kurogiri holding both hands behind his back before disappearing into a black hole, then Horobi appears to show the camera the Zetsumeriser in his hand as Tomura reaches his hand out.**

 **(Kotae wa 404 not found) this scene shows Fuwa and Yaiba point their guns before it changes to Izuku who looks down as All Might walks away. Then this focus on Izu has turned around with eyes glowing red as the camera went down in a puddle as it showed the Ark underwater.**

 **(Zero One! Zero One! Zero One! Zero One! Zero One! Zero One! Zero One! Zero One!) Izuku was still looking down before a swarm of Humagears surrounded him with his eyes red when they all turned into Trilobite Magia. He then looks up as he holds his Progrise key in hand and inserts it in his Zero-One Driver, transforming himself into Kamen Rider Zero-One.**

 **(RealxEyez hajimari no aizu) he leaps in and fights off the Trilobite Magia.**

 **(Atarashii jidai wo) then the camera focuses on Vulcan that spins around him shooting down the Trilobite Magia with his Shotriser as Valkyrie appears and jumps up from Vulcan shoulders and fires in mid-air. Before she jumps on a giant phone as it turns into Rise Hopper just when Zero-One hops on and slides on the ground with Vulcan and Valkyrie.**

 **(We got SUNxRISE, burning up like fire) Zero-One jumps down and swings his Attache Calibur. Vulcan loads up his ShotShotgun as he fires. Valkyrie fires her Shotriser.**

 **(Kiri hirake unmei wo) This display split scenes of Jin and Horibi standing in a dark alley, as Tomura Kurogiri in a bar, before changing to Mizuishi standing behind is Hid Intelligence before he disappeared as Izuku appeared behind it with his Zero One Driver in hands. Then this scene shows all the Drivers lying on the ground during a rainy cloud.**

 **(you wanna REALxEYEZ egaita miraizu. Buchi nutie ikeru no wa) this scene shows Izu as tears coming out of her eyes, before changing to a ruined area with rain as Izuku limping down before falling when Izu shows up and reaches out her hand with the sun behind her. Izuku grabs her hand and helps him stand up.**

 **(You are the only ones) they both stand up and look.**

 **(Zero One! Zero One! Zero One! Zero One! Zero One!) Horobi and Jin appeared walking forward, while Fuwa and Yaiba also appeared and did the same thing. Izuku and Izu step in before all of them transform into their respective Rider Form as Izu disappears.**

 **A shot crack transitioned to each rider up close with their eyes glowing before the song ended with all of them standing far away behind shadowing while the light shines at the back.**

* * *

 **When here it is, as I decided to write a story of Izuku as Kamen Rider Zero-One. This story will come up in the future soon until then, their still more stories heading this way. See ya later.**


End file.
